The End Or The Beginning
by Amy Arci
Summary: El final marcara el principio de algo que siempre estuvo destinado a ser/GoodbyeGleeClub/Faberry/Brittana
1. Reencuentro

Para la mayoría de Mckinley era un día como cualquier otro, excepto para los integrantes y exintegrantes del Glee club; Ese día regresarían todos los antiguos new directions a Lima Ohio: Puckerman, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany y Quinn.

Todos iban entrando al salón de coro, aquel donde se desarrollaron como personas y aprendieron a vivir con emoción día a día, todos los graduados decidieron regresar después de la noticia de que el Glee club había sido cancelado por la directora Sylvester.

M: Yo estuve ahí new directions echaban fuego en las nacionales en verdad no entiendo como no lo consiguieron.

P: seguramente los jueces estaban comprados.

Mi: Puck por favor no digas estupideces

Q: Chicos por favor no es momento de hablar de esa forma, podrían por favor comportarse

R: Recuerden para que nos llamó Mr. Shue, debemos decir adiós al Glee Club, lo haremos mostrando la mejor actitud y levantando el ánimo a los demás chicos está bien?!

K: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Rachel, la clase del club es hasta las 3 falta una hora, ¿qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo y regresamos?

Todos los chicos asintieron excepto Quinn Fabray, se sentía una poco tensa y triste por toda la situación que estaban atravesando. Aun sentía culpa por no haber asistido al homenaje que los chicos le hicieron a Finn; pero en verdad era eso? O la verdadera culpa que sintió era por no estar cerca de Rachel para consolarla? Muchas cosas por su cabeza pasaban en ese momento.

R: Hey Quinn estas bien?

Q: he? A si lo estoy

R: Los chicos ya están a fuera van a tomar algo ¿vienes?

Q: No gracias, prefiero quedarme un poco a pensar, pero tu ve no tienes que quedarte conmigo.

R: Vamos Quinn sabes que somos amigas y puedes contarme lo que quieras

Quinn en verdad quería hablar con Rachel pero ni siquiera sabía que decirle tal vez un "me siento culpable?" o un simple "Te extrañe". Pero en ese momento con tan solo tener a la chica a lado no la dejaba pensar claramente a sí que opto por la mejor opción al menos para ella…

Q: No es nada de verdad solo estoy cansada por el viaje es todo

R: Okay, confiare en ti Fabray – Rachel estaba convencida que era algo más que eso y quería indagar más en el tema pero sabía que no conseguiría nada en ese momento a sí que solo esperaría un poco más.

Q: Sabes creo que si es un poco deprimente quedarse aquí mejor vamos con los chicos.

Ambas salieron a reunirse con los demás y después de la hora regresaron y ya todos los chicos estaban en el salón escuchando el gran discurso de Mr. Shue

Mr.: Si tal vez Sue termino con Glee pero no con sus sueños chicos, debemos celebrar esta gran etapa de nuestras vidas, es por eso que decidí que esta semana celebraremos lo mejor de Glee y para ello no podían faltar nadie así que chicos reciban con emoción a los antiguos New directions!

Todos se emocionaron mucho al ver a esos chicos, los cuales consideraban como unos modelos a seguir, Unique corrió a abrazar a Kurt y a mercedes, Jake a su hermano por supuesto, Kitty la fan número 1 de Quinn no se hizo esperar e ir a abrazar efusivamente a la otra rubia, por supuesto Sam corrió a abrazar a Brittany a lo cual Santana solo hizo un gesto de molestia y fue a tomar un asiento libre, después de que Sam termino su abrazo con la rubia corrió a darle uno a Rachel; Quinn veía la escena desde el otro lado del salón y no pudo evitar notar el cómo Sam miraba a la castaña, la miraba de la misma forma a como la veía a ella hace un par de años. No supo que sentir si alegrarse por ellos y ver que Rachel ha seguido a delante o 'celos' pero celos de quien de Sam? o de Rachel?

Q: Dios que te está pasando cálmate, son tus amigos—se dijo a sí misma.

Mr.: Calma, calma! Sé que les emociona ver a estos grandes pero no son nuestros únicos invitados.

B: Britney S. Pearce también vendrá Mr. Shue?—hablaba emocionada

Mr.: Temo decirte que no Brittany, pero por favor reciban a la muy conocida Ms Holly Hollyday y a April Rodhes!

El entorno en el salón estaba rodeado de tantas emociones inexplicables, pero al menos la visita de todas esas personas hizo olvidar a los chicos sobre Glee así que optaron por disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, celebrando todos los años vividos en esa pequeña aula de clases.


	2. Duetos!

El primer día de la semana definitivamente fue bueno, pero no tanto para la señorita Fabray le costaba trabajo ver como Sam no se despegaba de Rachel, la estaba frustrando y ni siquiera tenía idea del porque o tal vez si solo que ella no quería admitirlo… no aun.

**(Flashback)**

Mr: Muchas gracias por venir a todos de verdad, esto significa mucho—expreso con tristeza en los ojos.

M: Mr Shue no por favor no venimos aquí para llorar—expreso en tono de broma—así que por que no tomamos otra copa de champagne antes de irnos. Kurt y yo tenemos una excelente idea para mañana.

K: A si es, mañana será (redobles por favor) día de duetos!-Todos lo miraban con cara de duda, así que Kurt solo siguió hablando—Mercedes y yo haremos uno así que elijan una pareja para que hagan el suyo vamos chicos arriba!

Santana definitivamente tenía que hacerlo con Brittany eso les daría tiempo de hablar de su relación en los ensayos así que no lo dudo y se puso frente a la rubia y hablo

S: Britt que te parece si tú y yo?—dijo con cierta timidez.

B: Vaya ahora si me elegiste santana

S: Que!? De que hablas brit?—Santana busco en su mente y recordó el incidente de hace tres años cuando rechazo a Brittany para hacer su dueto con Mercedes—ah ya recuerdo en verdad lo siento pero vamos britt somos perfectas juntas, que dices?

Brittany solo se hizo del rogar para molestar a santana no tenía en mente rechazarla de ninguna manera.

B: Debiste ver tu cara—reía—Claro que quiero hacer el dueto contigo Santana.

Del otro lado se encontraba Quinn pensado quien podría acomodarse con su voz para la presentación, pero alguien la saco de su burbuja

R: Quinn, otra vez pensando?—ríe-

Q: Si algo así hahaha—la risa de Rachel la contagió

R: Que te parece si hacemos esto juntas cuando estuvimos aquí solo hicimos un dueto, solo uno! Vamos nuestras voces se acoplan muy bien y además no quiero hacerlo con Sam es buen chico pero no tiene mucho talento musical, que dices me salvas de trouty mouth?

Definitivamente la actitud de Rachel la hacía reír, era tan controladora y eso por alguna extraña razón de gustaba, no lo pensó dos veces y…

Q: Acepto—dijo con una gran sonrisa—te salvare pero me debes una Berry

R: Perfecto vienes a mi casa mañana temprano para prepararnos o en la tuya?

Q: En la tuya está bien.

R: Okay

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Pero toda esa frustración se iba poco a poco, el que Rachel la hubiera escogido encima de él fue muy agradable para el ego Fabray. Aun no sabía que sentía respecto a Rachel pero esa mañana estarían juntas por un buen rato así que en algún momento tenían que hablar y de alguna manera sus ideas se irían aclarando.

Q: Buenos días rach como estas?—saluda con un beso en la mejilla—empezamos?

R: Son las 8 Quinn vaya que en verdad te comprometes—le muestra una graciosa sonrisa—que te parece si desayunamos algo antes?

Q: Esta bien porque no.

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno fueron a la sala a comenzar a trabajar

Q: ya tienes la canción?

R: Claro que sí, acaso dudaste de mí?—Rachel se hacia la ofendida en forma de broma.

Q: Nunca—Sonrió

* * *

B: Entonces que canción elegiremos?

S: Britt antes quisiera hablarte de algo

B: Que sucede?

Santana en ese momento solo actuó y se aventó a los labios de Brittany, no aguantaba más tenía que hacerlo, brittany para ella era como el aire y la necesitaba para vivir.

La rubia estaba atónita tardo un tiempo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo no dejo que santana se separara e intensifico un poco más el beso y a si duraron un poco más hasta que decidieron separarse.

B: Wow eso fue…

S: Genial, lo sé—dijo orgullosa.

B: No! Fue un completo error Santana—decía muy seria.

S: Britt pero yo creí que tu…bueno—Bajo la vista al suelo, estaba tan apenada en ese momento. No pensaba con claridad solo quería hacerlo y definitivamente la respuesta de la rubia la destruía demasiado.

B: hahaha dios santana siempre caes—reía incontrolablemente.

S: Que te sucede brittany! Casi me da un infarto, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso—sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento en verdad se había alterado por la broma.

Brittany no sabía cómo calmarla, así que solo la beso de nuevo para disminuir la tensión entre ellas.

S: Britt enserio no lo hagas de nuevo por favor.

B: No lo hare, lo prometo—Cruzo los dedos por detrás.

S: Sabes después de todo esto ya tengo la canción perfecta

B: Genial! Muéstramela…

S: Podemos ensayar más tarde, pero ahora quisiera hablar podemos?

Brittany asintió

S: Después de que tú y yo terminamos pasaron muchas cosas britt y…

B: San para por favor—Santana la miraba atontada—tú lo acabas de decir habíamos terminado y pasara lo que pasara ya es pasado si queremos empezar de nuevo debemos dejarlo atrás, si insistimos en traerlo solo nos dará más preocupaciones, entiendes?

Santana nunca pensó que Brittany pudiera expresarse de esa forma, en verdad estaba asombrada.

S: Wow britt, eres la chica perfecta…

B: Lo sé a hora límpiate la baba—decía graciosa.

Santana sabía que tenían que hablarlo para que tuvieran una estabilidad pero el momento era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo así que decidió esperar para después.

* * *

Todos ya tenían sus performances preparados, esa tarde todos llegaron temprano a Glee, la mayoría estaban muy alegres excepto una persona…

B: No puedo creer que no me eligieras para hacer el dueto juntos kurt, esto es imperdonable

K: Blaine por favor no todo el tiempo debemos estar juntos, acaso quieres acabar con esto?—Blaine negó con la cabeza—ahí está, además Unique tiene una fuerte voz que resonara en todo el salón seguro ganaran el segundo puesto en esta tarea, después de que mercedes y yo obtengamos en primero claro…

B: exacto su voz en demasiado fuerte apenas y me escuchare yo!

K: Vamos Blaine no siempre puedes ser el centro de atención, no es malo hacer los coros—le guiño el ojo y Blaine solo lo veía indignado.

Ya era hora de empezar solo estaban esperando a que Mr. Shue hiciera su aparición a lo que no se hizo esperar y en solo minutos llego.

Mr: Chicos siento el retraso, pero no hay que perder más el tiempo, quien va primero?

B: Yo y Unique Mr Shue—pensó en ir primero así acabaría de una vez por todas con ello.

Y como bien lo dijo Kurt la voz de Unique resonaba y Blaine solo hacia pequeños coros a lo que todos reían a carcajadas y Blaine sabia perfecto que era por él. Al principio se sintió opacado por eso pero luego recordó la razón del porque estaban ahí así que solo sonrió y siguió cantando.

Todos iban pasando, mercedes y kurt, los dos puckerman, ryder y Mike, Sam y Marley. Solo faltaban las dos parejas de chicas.

S: Britt y yo pasaremos ya Mr. Shue

Mr: Muy bien santana, cuál es su canción?

S: Still into you de Paramore

Mr: Buena elección, empiecen.

Las chicas se veían y escuchaban muy bien juntas, todos las miraban divertidos, excepto Rachel y Kurt ambos se veían asombrados…

R: Que demonios le pasa a Santana, que no aun esta con Dani?—le decía por lo bajo a Kurt

K: Por lo que me conto no la estaban pasando muy bien, Santana me dijo que terminaría con ella pero no sé si ya lo hizo.

R: Espero que sí, Britt y Dani son nuestras amigas, no quisiera que ninguna saliera lastimada—Expreso con sinceridad.

Las chicas terminaron de decir los últimos versos de la canción y todos se levantaron animados a aplaudir. Las dudas por el salón empezaron a salir, están juntas de nuevo? O solo fue un dueto de amigas? Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

T: Estuvieron asombrosas, debo suponer que regresaron verdad?

S: Dios Tina, eso es privado—pensaba seguir con el discurso y decirle unas cuantas ofensas más pero afortunadamente Brittany la detuvo

B: Santana cálmate, No diremos nada okay—les regalo a todos una linda sonrisa.

R: Suficiente de ustedes chicas es el turno de mi compañera y mío—señalo a Quinn sentada en la parte de atrás.

Q: Claro, ahora Santana hazme el favor de mover tu trasero de aquí—A lo que solo recibió una risita de Britt y una mirada asesina de Santana.

R: Hit it!—Grito

Y empezó a sonar Starlight de Taylor Swift, Rachel había optado por una canción lenta pero Quinn no quería deprimir a todo el salón así que al final se decidieron por esa.

En la mitad de la canción Rachel no pudo evitar no pensar en Finn pero al voltear y ver a Quinn todo se borró de su mente y solo están ellas, nadie más. No sabía como pero estando con la rubia Rachel sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, su mente se alejaba de las preocupaciones.

Mr: Buen trabajo chicas, no recordaba lo bien que suenan sus voces juntas, felicidades.

R y Q: Gracias.

Mr: Mañana continuaremos con esto chicos, cuídense bye.

Q: Hey Rach, tienes planes para esta noche?

R: No, creo que no, tienes algo tú?

Q: No en realidad, solo me gustaría ir a caminar vendrías conmigo?

R: Claro!—Rachel vio como santana se iba con Brittany así que no lo dudo y fue tras ella—me esperas un momento Quinn, tengo que hablar algo con Santana.

Q: Esta bien.

Rache salió del salón corriendo…

R: Hey! Santana espera, podemos hablar un minuto.

S: Rayos Hobbit, que no ves que estoy ocupada—dijo señalando a Brittany

Britt sabia la situación en la que se encontraban las dos chicas así dejo que hablaran.

B: Santana está bien te espero afuera, tu habla con Rachel—Santana solo rodo los ojos y asintió.

S: Que quieres?—se dirigió a Rachel

R: Sé que no hemos estado muy bien últimamente, pero dejare a un lado mi orgullo deberías hacer lo mismo.

S: Hay por dios, púdrete bye

R: Santana por favor—dijo suplicante.

S: Esta bien, lo siento—dijo sincera.

R: Puedo preguntar qué sucede entre tú y brittany?—hizo una pequeña pausa—y donde queda Dani en todo esto?

S: Quiero regresar con ella—dijo sin rodeos—Dani y yo, bueno, creí que funcionaria pero no fue así, terminamos hace un par de días. Contenta?—Rachel se quedó callada.

S: Gracias por preocuparte—Callo por un momento—siento lo del papel de Fanny, sé que es tu sueño desde siempre pero yo no tengo muchas oportunidades así que no lo pensé y solo lo hice.

R: Esta bien, creo que entendí que mi comportamiento fue un poco inmaduro, y como tú dijiste antes, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

S: Entonces estamos bien?

R: Eso creo—Sonrió

S: Podrías regresar al apartamento, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra y bueno a Kurt, pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

R: Oh santana que tierna—se abalanzo a abrazarla

S: Si le dices a alguien que dije eso lo negare por completo—ambas rieron y Rachel asintió.

R: Debo irme Quinn me está esperando, despídeme de Britt de acuerdo, bye.

En automático al escuchar el nombre de Quinn, Santana recordó lo sucedido con ella en la boda de Mr. Shue y pensó si era lo correcto decírselo a las chicas, pero eso era un tema que no le concierne solo a ella, primero debía hablarlo con Quinn.

R: Siento la tardanza, nos vamos?

Q: Si vamos, todo bien?

R: Si claro—por reflejo Rachel le tomo la mano a Quinn, ambas sintieron una corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos con el rose, ninguna dijo nada solo se limitaron a disfrutar de la compañía la una de la otra.


	3. Un secreto que contar

Las chicas decidieron ir a caminar a un lugar tranquilo a las afueras de la ciudad, no querían que nadie las interrumpiera, solo querían estar en paz al menos por un momento. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Quinn no pudo más y hablo…

Q: Lo siento—dijo bajando la mirada

R: Que? De que hablas porque te disculpas?—dijo sin entender

Q: Se supone que somos amigas y no estuve ahí cuando necesitabas a alguien, ya sabes cuándo—dudo en decirlo pero lo hizo—murió Finn, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

R: Quinn tranquila, yo no te reproche nada, tú tuviste tus razones para no venir al homenaje. Pero si necesitas que lo diga—hizo una pausa—te perdono.

Q: Gracias—no lo dudo y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo—te quiero mucho Rachel ya no quiero perder contacto con nadie menos contigo, pondré todo de mi parte para seguir como antes incluso cuando nos hallamos ido de aquí, por favor prométeme que harás lo mismo

R: Por supuesto Quinn, solo estamos a unas horas de distancia en Nueva York y lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es separarme de ti—no sabía por qué dijo eso pero para calmar un poco la tensión agrego—o de cualquier otro de nuestros amigos—le sonrió tímidamente—pero basta de cosas tristes, cuéntame, tienes a alguien en Yale esperando por ti?

Q: No! No hay nadie—rio—en realidad hay alguien en quien he estado pensando últimamente pero no estoy segura si algún día pase.

R: Por dios Quinn te has visto eres hermosa—decía entusiasmada—quien quiera que sea no tardara en estar a tus pies.

Q: Gracias rach, eres muy linda. Pero qué hay de ti, tú tienes a alguien?—esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

R: Déjame ver—Pensaba—No tampoco

Q: Por dios Rachel te has visto eres hermosa—reía al decir las misma palabras que la castaña le había dicho antes—pero ya enserio rach eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, anímate, sé que pronto llegara alguien.

R: Gracias Quinn nadie me había dicho eso antes—ambas se regalaron una sonrisa.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido Quinn y Rachel pasaban todo el tiempo juntas al igual que Brittany y Santana, todo era amor entre estas últimas dos.

P: Hey aprovechando que no está Mr. Shue aquí, Jake y yo daremos una fiesta mañana en la noche así que queremos a todos ahí.

M: Puck ahora eres militar creí que te comportarías

P: Algunas cosas no cambian nena—Hizo reír a la chica.

Todos hicieron su bolita antes de que empezaran con las canciones del día.

S: Hobbit Hola—Rachel rodo los ojos—Quinn podemos hablar?

Q: Esta bien vamos—una vez que estuvieron en un lugar vacío—que sucede?

S: Le diré a britt lo que sucedió entre nosotras—Quinn la veía atontada—quiero hacer bien las cosas no quiero que allá secretos entre nosotras.

Q: Te entiendo, entonces solo le diremos o bueno solo le dirás a Britt?

S: Bueno por ahora sí, estaba pensando decírselo a Rachel, es decir, también es mi amiga ahora—santana vio la cara de preocupación de Quinn—hey estas bien?

Q: He? Si bien

S: sucede algo entre tú y Rachel?

Q: Que?—se puso nerviosa por la pregunta, la verdad era que no pasaba nada pero no pudo evitar sentirse así—no, que puede pasar, también es mi amiga podríamos decirle pero no ahora, de acuerdo?

S: Bien, como digas entremos—al entrar se dirigió a Rachel—tranquila Hobbit aquí está tu novia sana y salva—dijo riéndose.

R: muy graciosa santana—la veía con cara de pocos amigos al igual que Quinn.

Q: Tranquila rach sabes cómo es ella, entonces iras a la fiesta?

R: Bueno si tú vas yo voy.

Q: No lo sé—se quedó pensativa viendo la cara de la castaña—está bien—le sonrió.

La clase se fue entre canciones, risas y algunas lágrimas que se le salían incontrolablemente a tina por cualquier comentario.

Q: Te llevo?

R: No, está bien llamare a mis papás

Q: Oh vamos no los hagas venir ya estoy aquí me queda de paso, camina—la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al auto de la rubia.

P: hey chicas, cuento con ustedes para mañana verdad?

Q: Ahí estaremos puck, deja de preocuparte, sabemos que sin mi tu fiesta se iría a la basura, así que te ayudare—decía en forma de broma.

P: si claro que graciosa, nos vemos.

R: Me alegra que puck y tú se lleven tan bien, has pensado en regresar con él?—lo dijo sin pensar.

Q: Que? Haha, claro que no, él y yo juntos jamás funcionaria, lo quiero mucho es el padre de mi hija, pero no hay más de ahí.

R: oh ya veo—dijo más tranquila, el considerar que ella y puck regresaran no era para nada de su agrado.

El camino iba resultando de muy buena forma ambas chicas compartían una divertida charla, habían un par de silencios pero nada incómodos para ellas.

R: hahaha dios como odiaba los slushies, no puedo creer que a Britt haya sido la única a la que no le tocara uno, increíble no?

Q: No sé cómo no paso, tal vez un día estos a britt le caiga uno por sorpresa en esos ojos de niñita linda que tiene.

R: Que malvada eres Quinn Fabray

Q: haha—hizo una pausa—entonces cuando van a regresar a Nueva York?

R: Lo más seguro al final de la semana, tu harás lo mismo?

Q: No lo sé, pensaba quedarme todo el fin con mi madre.

R: oh ya veo—se produjo otro silencio—Puedo preguntar algo?

Q: Si.

R: Paso algo entre tú y Santana.

Rachel definitivamente dejo atónita a Quinn, esta no articulaba palabra alguna, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Q: Que?, de que estas hablando rach?

R: No lo sé antes siempre estaban juntas, y ahora cuando lo están se ven tensas como si no quisieran estarlo, segura que no sucede nada? En verdad puedes contarme Quinn.

Q: Esta bien—suspiro—te lo diré, solo promete que no volveremos a hablar de esto de acuerdo, y tampoco debe salir de entre nosotras.

R: Lo prometo

Q: Bueno amm yo—no encontraba las palabras indicadas así que sin rodeos lo dijo—Santana y yo estuvimos juntas.

Y así lo dijo sin más, Quinn se sentía muy confundida acerca de lo que sentía en ese momento, en verdad le importaba lo que Rachel digiera de ella.

Q: Por favor di algo…

R: Cuando?—decía a un pasmada por la noticia.

Q: En San Valentin, ya sabes la boda de Mr. Shue...

R: Wow, Quinn no sabía que a ti… bueno ya sabes… te gustaban las chicas.

Q: No, no me gustan… no lo sé… solo fue cosa de una vez, en realidad no significo algo especial para mí.

R: Quinn yo… no sé qué decir…

Q: Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada, yo quería contarte, somos amigas cierto?

R: Cierto—le regalo una sonrisa.

Q: Bien llegamos señorita.

R: Gracias por traerme... y por confiar en mi—se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla y salió del auto.

Rachel no podía dormir esa noche, la cabeza le daba vueltas, en verdad Quinn no sintió nada con Santana?, o solo lo dijo para no afectar nuestra amistad?, Demonios Rachel Berry—se decía así misma—Solo eran chicas experimentando, no sé porque me intereso tanto en esto, mejor iré a dormir.


	4. Correr riesgos

**Este es el cuarto capitulo y me he dado cuenta que no he comentado nada :P bueno... escribí esta historia un par de semanas antes del capitulo 100, pero apenas una amiga me dijo de esta pagina donde podía subirlo, así que estos días actualizare seguido como les dije ya esta escrito, espero que les guste y comenten o lo que sea xD todo es bueno :D**

* * *

Era miércoles por fin, este pintaba para ser un gran día para Santana Lopez, por alguna razón se sentía muy segura, se levantó muy temprano para ir a ver a Brittany. Estaba decidido hoy le contaría de lo sucedido con Quinn, así que condujo rápidamente a la casa de la rubia.

Ms Pierce: Santana que sorpresa cuanto tiempo sin verte, como has estado?

S: Muy bien gracias y usted?

Ms Pierce: Igual hija, Brittany está arriba pasa.

S: Gracias señora Pierce.

Santana subía un poco nerviosa las escaleras, al llegar…

S: Hey Britt Britt, qué haces?

B: Nada importante—se paró a recibirla con un beso—pero tú qué haces aquí?

S: Acaso no puedo venir a verte?—reía mientras se sentaba en la cama.

B: Claro que puedes—la abrazo para que ambas pudieran recostarse.

Ambas se quedaron así por un largo rato, acostadas disfrutando la compañía la una de la otra. Hasta que Santana se paró, se sentó de frente a Britt y decidió hablar.

S: Britt estos días han sido unos de los mejores que he tenido, pero tengo que preguntar esto, de nuevo—recordó aquella vez en breadsticks—estamos saliendo? Ya sabes oficialmente?

B: Es lo que quieres?

S: Quiero estar contigo, y si, eso quiero, es lo que más quiero ahora.

B: Santana—suspiro—sabes que yo también quiero estar contigo más que nada, pero en verdad crees que funcione, es decir, ya pasamos por esto, tu perteneces a Nueva York tienes tu trabajo, tu casa, tu papel en Funny Girl y bueno yo… tu sabes que debo volver al MIT.

Santana tardo unos minutos en pensar su respuesta pero al final…

S: Que le den a Nueva York, quiero estar contigo Britt iré a donde tu vayas—le decía esperanzada.

B: Y qué hay de Funny Girl, esa es una muy buena oportunidad no puedes desperdiciarla.

S: Claro que puedo, solo soy la suplente de Berry, no es más importante que tú, me iré contigo si tú me lo permites claro—espero ansiosa por la respuesta de la rubia.

B: Te amo.

S: Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

B: Si!— tomo la cara de Santana y la beso tiernamente.

S: Yo también te amo britt y en verdad quiero que esto funcione, debo confesarte que tuve una novia en Nueva York, ella era linda y todo—vio la cara de asombro de Britt y sonrió—pero no eras tú.

B: A sí que Santana tenía una novia—la miraba divertida.

S: Britt en verdad no quiero arruinar este momento pero hay algo que en verdad considero importante.

B: Esta bien te doy permiso de arruinarlo—decía riendo, cosa que santana le pareció muy lindo.

S: Es sobre Quinn y yo en la recepción de la boda de Mr Shue, ok no sé cómo empezar esto…mmm…britt yo amm y Quinn—decía nerviosa.

B: Santana cálmate—reía—si es lo que me imagino, entonces lo sé.

Santana estaba atónita, que era lo que sabía britt? Como lo sabía?

S: Que?

B: Sé que tú y Quinn estuvieron juntas esa noche.

S: Como lo sabes? Ahora todos lo saben?!—decía asombrada y preocupada.

B: No creo que los otros lo sepan, yo lo sé, es decir, soy muy lista recuerdas—hizo una pausa—eran las únicas que faltaban y en toda la fiesta no se despegaron, a decir verdad solo esperaba que alguna de ustedes me lo digiera, somos The Unholy Trinity estábamos juntas en todo y debo confesar que me dolió mucho en ese momento, pero está bien yo estaba con Sam y tú lo dijiste teníamos el derecho de salir con otras personas, así que deja de agobiarte con eso Santana, te dije que no quería que trajéramos el pasado de regreso, está bien?—le sonrió.

S: Perdóname por favor—decía con la cabeza abajo—no sabía cómo hablarlo contigo.

B: Dije que está bien—la toma de la barbilla y la levanta para mirarla a los ojos—eres una nueva Santana y yo una nueva Brittany, nuevas pero que aún se aman—le sonríe.

S: Te amo…

B: Basta de cursilerías Santana Lopez—reía—vete a preparar para la fiesta de esta noche, yo pasare por ti—le decía mientras le daba un beso y la despedía.

S: Ok, ok, te estaré esperando, bye.

Santana salió de la casa con una enorme sonrisa al fin todo estaba bien, nada que no fuera Brittany le importaba todo estaba perfectamente para ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Berry…

Leroy: Cariño—decía entrando a la habitación—no iras hoy al Glee Club?

R: No papá no me siento con ánimos, podrías dejarme sola por favor.

L: Esta bien tu padre y yo ya nos tenemos que ir, comes de acuerdo?

R: Esta bien.

La cabeza de Rachel le daba vueltas, no quería ir a Mckinley, recordó la plática que tuvo con Quinn ayer y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no sabía porque la chica que una vez le tiraba granizados en la cara ahora le preocupaba tanto. No le apetecía verla hoy y tampoco a Santana en la misma habitación, era algo que no se podía explicar. Era acaso que sentía celos de... Santana Lopez?

R: Quinn qué demonios me pasa contigo?!—se paró y se dispuso a salir a caminar un rato al parque más cercano.

Un rato después ya estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados en una de las bancas de aquel parque, le gustaba la paz que se respiraba ese día. Hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

Q: Hola!

R: Dios ahora ya se adueñó de mis pensamientos!

Q: Que has dicho?

R: Quinn eres tú?!, lo siento yo solo estaba...pensando—dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas—que haces aquí?

Q: Siempre venia aquí, así que dije porque no hoy. Pero bueno no quiero que se nos haga tarde para al rato, deberíamos irnos ya.

R: Aún faltan horas Quinn—reía—relájate.

Q: Solo quiero pasarla bien, no hemos estado juntas en un buen rato, quiero que sea divertido.

R: Pasaras por mi cierto?

Q: Claro que si my lady—rieron con ese comentario—te extrañe hoy en Glee, porque no fuiste?

Por qué me daba celos verte con Santana por eso! Era lo que a Rachel le pasaba en la mente en ese momento, pero afortunadamente aún tenía cordura.

R: No me sentía muy bien, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Q: ah entiendo, bueno debo irme nos vemos en un rato—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Al ver que Quinn iba muy lejos como para poder verla, Rachel se tocó la mejilla y dijo…"Que me estás haciendo Quinn Fabray"

* * *

Horas después alguien tocaba el timbre de una casa…

B: Lista—la beso tiernamente.

S: Claro vamos, haremos historia hoy—ambas rieron.

B: hahaha nosotras siempre hacemos historia, vamos—la tomo de la mano, se subieron al auto y de ahí directo a casa de Puckerman.

* * *

Q: Buenas noches señores Berry, vengo por Rachel.

L: Aun no termina hija, pasa, su cuarto está arriba.

Q: Claro, gracias!—decía mientras subía las escaleras.

Q: Rach, puedo pasar?

R: Adelante—se dio la vuelta y se quedó viendo a Quinn como si fuera un fantasma.

Q: Estas bien?

Quinn se veía muy linda esa noche, poco maquillaje, un vestido corto casual pero a la vez elegante y por supuesto su perfecta sonrisa que nunca faltaba, por su parte Rachel opto por unos jeans ajustados, botas y blusa escotada, cosa que Quinn noto al instante pero al contrario de Rachel sabía cómo disimular.

R: Si!, perfecto, vamos

* * *

Después de un rato todos ya estaban en la fiesta, algunos bailando, otros con sus parejas, otros simplemente pasándola bien con su bolita.

Algunos ya se habían pasado de copas, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie y Kitty ya estaban incontrolables.

Quinn por su parte platicaba animadamente con santana de todo y nada cosa que Rachel desde el rincón opuesto noto y su desesperación no se hizo esperar, así que no lo pensó y se unió a los demás chico y empezó a beber incontroladamente.

La música estaba a todo volumen la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban muy ebrios como para saber que estaba sucediendo, unos que otros se controlaban, como Quinn, ella solo estaba un poco mareada a comparación de los otros. Cosa que más adelante Rachel le agradeció.

La castaña estaba muy borracha, y un tipo simplemente se le echo enzima queriéndola besar, por suerte Quinn estaba cerca e intervino.

Q: Hey idiota quítale las manos de enzima ahora o llamo a la policía.

¿: Únete podemos pasarla muy bien los 3 anda

Q: púdrete imbécil, todo del brazo a Rachel y la llevo directo al cuarto de Puck.

R: Quinn eres tú? Por favor dime que eres tú

Q: Si soy yo tranquila—se hizo un silencio—que te sucede, tú no eres así

R: Solo quería olvidarme de algo, lo siento—decía mientras sus lágrimas salían.

Q: Esta bien, yo también estoy algo ebria—reía—no llores, pero dime de que querías olvidarte.

R: De ti!

Rachel a pesar de estar borracha sabia con quién estaba y lo que decía, así que lo confeso, estaban borrachas probablemente ni lo recordarían.

Q:…

R: No sé qué me hiciste Quinn Fabray, pero desde que te volví a ver no puedo sacarte de mí sistema, recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntas y siempre se me escapa una estúpida sonrisa, por favor puedes decirme que es esto?!—Grito levantando las manos al techo.

Q: Rach…yo

R: Que Quinn?! Tu qué?!

Q: También siento lo mismo...

R:….

Q: Siento lo mismo, y yo no lo siento desde este lunes que te volví a ver, lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo, te he visto crecer y ver cómo te ibas me rompió el corazón, cuando estabas con—dijo con cuidado lo siguiente—Finn no estaba celosa de ti, alguna vez has pensado por qué nunca aprobaba tu boda con él y si lo hice al final fue para poder estar cerca de ti y que me quisieras al menos como una amiga.

Sus latidos se aceleraban al mil por hora por todas las confesiones dichas, definitivamente el alcohol les jugo una mala pasada a ambas, o tal vez buena dependiendo el punto de vista.

R, Q: …

Q: Que sucederá ahora?

R: Correr riesgos—susurro


	5. Correr riesgos Part 2

Q: Que sucederá ahora?

R: Correr riesgos—susurro

Q: Que dijis...—

Quinn fue interrumpida por Rachel, correr riesgos era lo que hacía en ese momento, tomo a Quinn y se unieron en un beso, que al principio era un poco tonto pero después fue tomando ritmo.

R: Quinn yo… lo siento!

Q: hahaha me da tanta risa tu cara de perdón

R: Que graciosa—la miraba en parte enojada y divertida

Q: Ven aquí—la tomo por la nunca y la atrajo hacia ella para empezar una larga sesión de besos que ninguna planeaba detener, no en un buen rato.

Q: Deberíamos irnos ya Rach—dijo separándose de ella.

R: Oh vamos Quinn esto apenas empieza—decía traviesa—no quiero irme.

Q: hahaha que loca, vamos no te dejare aquí, te llevo.

Ninguna estaba en estado de conducir, por lo que decidieron caminar un poco ya que la casa de Rachel estaba a unas cuadras de la de Puck.

Q: Llegamos…

R: Hay por dios Quinn!

Q: Que?

R: Estoy borracha—reía—mis padres van a matarme.

Q: hahaha que hacemos ahora?!—la miraba divertida.

R: Subamos por la ventana.

Q: Que?! Claro que no, tienes tus llaves entremos por la puerta.

R: Mis padres nos escucharan y por lo consiguiente probablemente muera, así que por la ventana Fabray.

Q: Maldita sea Rachel—Grito

Entre carcajadas y empujones lograron llegar al cuarto de Rachel sin que ninguno de sus papás las escuchara. A la mañana siguiente una terrible resaca las estaría esperando.

* * *

R: OMG! Estúpido dolor de cabeza—Volteo a ver el otro lado de la cama y para su mala o buena suerte no había nadie—hay por dios Quinn y yo? No, no puede ser, como se supone que la mire a los ojos ahora—decía—mátenme ahora por favor.

Recordaba todo a la perfección, "nunca volveré a beber" decía a sí misma, pero ha de admitir que gracias a eso hizo lo que en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer. De repente el timbre sonó y sus pensamientos se esfumaron, bajo las escaleras abrió la puerta y…

R: Hay por dios—sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Q: Siento haberme ido anoche—decía mientras entraba a la casa

R: No hay problema—en ningún momento miraba a los ojos a Quinn.

Q: Rachel… por favor dime que recuerdas lo que paso

R: De hecho estoy muy confusa, no recuerdo las cosas con claridad—mintió.

Q: Es enserio?—decía frunciendo el ceño.

R: Si!

Q: Wow, eres increíble Rachel Berry!—Decía molesta y saliendo de la casa.

R: Quinn no, espera, entra por favor—decía suplicante—Hablemos.

Q: De que hablaremos Rachel?! De lo que quiero hablar tu ni siquiera lo recuerdas!

R: Claro que lo recuerdo bien—decía bajando la mirada—es solo que no sé cómo afrontar esto Quinn, nunca lo había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con… Finn

Q: Tomar riesgos, recuerdas?—hizo una pausa—tú lo dijiste anoche, tú te arriesgaste y es por eso que estoy aquí solo por ti Rach.

R: Yo…

Q: Esta bien sé que es demasiado pronto para que digas algo, pero al menos no me alejes de ti, no ahora.

R: Nunca lo haría—confeso.

Q: Gracias—dijo con una media sonrisa—debo irme mi madre me espera—iba saliendo de la casa cuando unos brazos la envolvieron y la hicieron voltear, ambas miradas se conectaron.

Q: A que estás jugando?—decía con nerviosismo y sin entender.

R: No esta vez—Abrazo a Quinn con desesperación, como si nunca quisiera irse de su lado.

R: Quiero estar contigo, ninguna chica llamo mi atención hasta que tú apareciste, siempre que estas cerca me pongo nerviosa y empiezo a hablar y hablar y no puedo parar, haces que me venga abajo con solo una sonrisa y la verdad no sé si asustarme o alegrarme por todos estos sentimientos

Q: Yo también muero por estar contigo Rach… No importa si es por un día, una semana, una año o por siempre pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi para que esto funcione, solo di si y seré y serás—sonrió—la chica más feliz del mundo.

R: Yo… te quiero Quinn en serio—hizo una pausa—pero necesito tiempo por favor.

De inmediato se le borro la sonrisa a Quinn pero no podía hacer nada.

Q: Claro que si Rach—suspiro—te esperare todo lo que quieras.

* * *

S: Britt debo irme, se supone que desayunaría con mis padres—mira su reloj—ahora mismo—reía.

B: No, no te vayas es muy temprano, quédate conmigo un rato más si?

S: Sabes que quiero pero en verdad debo irme.

B: Si te digo que iré a Nueva York contigo y los chicos te quedaras?

S: Buena broma britt—decía mientras tomaba sus cosas—yo iré contigo a Massachusetts y ya! ok

B: No estoy jugando Santana—decía seria por lo que Santana la volteo a ver inmediatamente—No regresare al MIT.

S: Britt no puedes dejar la escuela así como así, a tus padres probablemente les de un infarto o algo así si les dices eso!

B: Estos días haciendo performances en el Glee Club han sido los mejores, es lo que quiero hacer para toda la vida—decía ilusionada—hace un tiempo envié una solicitud a Juilliard, no creí que pudiera pero…

S: OMG! Britt tú?!—decía señalándola con el dedo—Di sí!

B: Si!, acabo de recibir la carta Santana, estoy adentro!

Las chicas gritaban con emoción, ambas sabían que entrar a Juilliard era casi imposible, pero brittany lo había conseguido

S: Oh por dios!—hizo una pausa—espera pero que hay con eso de "tu perteneces a Nueva York y yo tengo que regresar al MIT?"—decía imitando la voz de la rubia.

B: Lo dije por que no estaba segura si me aceptarían, pero ahora todo es diferente—sonreía.

S: Esto es demasiado perfecto para ser real, TODOS iremos a Nueva York!

B: Ahora si te quedaras—decía retomando la conversación anterior

S: Te amo—decía mientras se acostaba y abrazaba a su chica, no pensaba moverse en un buen rato.


	6. El principio

La semana había pasado era el último día en el que todos estarían juntos como compañeros de Glee club, algunos no podían contener las lágrimas era inevitable.

Por su parte Quinn estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que Rachel le diera una respuesta positiva, pero no dejaría de intentarlo hasta el último minuto.

Q: Mr. Shue me gustaría cantar algo, puedo?

Mr.: Claro Quinn!

S: Atrás rubia, tengo una canción que quiero dedicarle al amor de mi vida, así que toma tu asiento otra vez por favor—decía con su tono de superioridad.

Quinn no tenía ganas de discutir por lo que solo hizo lo que Santana dijo.

La música empezó a sonar, "Love me" de Katy Perry, Santana ponía todo en esa canción, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de amor, las chicas intercambiaban miradas y todos lo notaban, eran perfectas juntas nadie podía negarlo.

Quinn solo miraba a Rachel discretamente, cuando esta la veía solo volteaba rápidamente no aguantaba la mirada de la rubia.

Al terminar Brittany se paró y fue directo a darle un beso a Santana, como si solo estuvieran ellas, no importaba nadie a su alrededor, hasta que…

Mr.: Chicas, chicas!

S, B: Lo siento

Mr.: Vamos Quinn aún hay tiempo de tu performance, pasa—decía amablemente.

Q: Okay amm, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas, también es de Katy Perry—Volteo a ver a Santana—y no te copie!—Palabras que hicieron reír a los demás—pero bueno, es para una persona muy especial para mí—dijo—siempre ha sido especial—expreso con un susurro casi inaudible pero que su objetivo alcanzo a escuchar.

"This moment"- Katy Perry: era una canción que significaba mucho para Quinn, solo esperaba que Rachel en verdad la escuchara, era su última oportunidad antes de que todos regresaran a sus vidas, pero a comparación de los demás ella quería regresar acompañada.

Aunque quisiera negarlo no podía, ya estaba en sus planes incluir a la rubia, **Rachel sabía que era el principio, no el final.**

Quinn canto las últimas estrofas con todo el corazón…

_Yesterday is history (_Ayer es historia)__

_So why don't you be here with me? (_Entonces, ¿por qué no estas aquí conmigo?)__

_All we have is this moment (_Todo lo que tenemos es este momento) __

_To put our love into motion (_Para poner nuestro amor en movimiento) __

_Yesterday is history (_Ayer es historia)__

_So why don't you be here with me yeah (_Entonces, ¿por qué no estas aquí conmigo?)__

_Be here with me now (_Estar aquí conmigo ahora)__

K: Quinn, eso fue genial, podemos saber quién es esa persona especial?—decía curioso.

R: Kurt por favor eso no se pregunta—voltio a ver a la rubia y le sonrió.

Mr.: Chicos, se acabó, ya es hora de irnos…

Todos terminaron lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y sus miradas se dirigieron a Mr. Shue

Mr.: No voy a abrumarlos con demasiadas palabras, solo quiero decirles que todos y cada uno de ustedes siempre estarán presentes para mí, me alegra tanto haberlos visto crecer, no les diré adiós sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, cuiden de sí mismos y de sus seres queridos, y no dejen pasar las oportunidades que la vida les trae—termino con una cálida sonrisa.

Todos los chicos se despedían e iban saliendo del salón, todos estaban muy animados, al principio creían que sería difícil decir adiós, pero como dijo Mr. Shue siempre se volverían a encontrar, así que solo decidieron disfrutar del tiempo en compañía de los demás.

K: Chicos iremos a la disco que está al otro lado de la ciudad, okay?

S: Eso está a casi 3 horas Kurt!

K: No exageres! Vamos será divertido, tenemos autos podemos ir a donde queramos!—decía emocionado—me iré contigo mercedes.

M: Esta bien.

K: Hey Rachel, te vienes con mercedes y conmigo en su auto.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, alguien salto en su defensa

Q: Ella viene conmigo, ve con cuidado Kurt bye—decía mientras jalaba a la chica con ella.

R: No tenías que hacer eso Quinn, de todas formas iba a ir contigo—decía coqueta—fue muy linda esa canción, puedo saber para quien era?

Q: Creo que tú sabes perfectamente eso—se paró en seco y la miro a los ojos—sé que significo algo para ti, lo vi en tus ojos mientras cantaba, porque no lo admites—decía desafiante.

R: Eres muy buena para las conquistas Lucy!—decía riendo.

Q: No me digas así Rach—hizo un puchero

R: Eres muy linda Quinn…

Q: Pero?—decía bajando la mirada.

R: No siempre tiene que haber uno—decía mientras se subía al auto—Quinn se hace tarde sube ya!

Q: Si, claro

El silencio se apodero del auto, ninguna decía nada solo disfrutaban del viaje, hasta que Rachel no pudo más y decidió hablar…

R: Hice algo para ti… te enseñare más tarde

Q: Puedo saber qué es?—decía levantando la ceja.

R: No, no puedes. No seas impaciente

Q: Que demonios?!

R: Que sucede?—la miraba sin entender.

Q: Todos se están desviando del camino, que ya no iremos a esa estúpida disco de Kurt?

R: No tengo idea de que hacen, solo síguelos.

Q: Llamare a Santana—decía mientras tomaba el celular.

R: Estas conduciendo, dame yo lo hago—unos tonos de espera después—Santana que pasa por que se desviaron del camino?

R: oh ya veo, de acuerdo—cuelga el teléfono.

Q: Y?

R: iremos a la cabaña de los abuelos de Mike.

Q: Una cabaña, aburrido—rodo los ojos.

R: Creí que te gustaban las cosas rusticas

Q: Claro que me gustan—reía—solo bromeo.


	7. Si quiero

Después de un largo camino por la carretera los chicos estaban tan exhaustos que ya ni ganas de beber y bailar les quedaban.

K: vamos chicos arriba esto apenas empieza.

S: Calla porcelana, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir, por qué demonios no pudimos ir a la casa más cercana?!, no teníamos que conducir casi 4 horas a una estúpida cabaña.

B: Santana!

S: Lo siento Britt—decía bajando la mirada.

M: Podemos hacer una fogata en el jardín trasero si están cansados para otra cosa.

Q: Gracias Mike, pero prefiero pasar, en unas horas amanecerá por que no dormimos un poco y en la mañana vamos a ver los alrededores?

Todos aprobaron la idea de Quinn, Mike les mostro a todos sus habitaciones y los chicos se fueron distribuyendo por todo el lugar.

Q: Rachel levántate—vio que se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

R: Que sucede?

Q: Mike ya nos dio habitación, te quedaras conmigo está bien?

R: Vale—decía levantándose.

Q: Límpiate la baba—decía graciosa mientras subían las escaleras.

R: Que tonta eres Fabray—reía mientras se limpiaba.

Las chicas se recostaron en sus camas y por un momento la habitación se llenó de un cómodo silencio, ninguna de las dos quería romperlo.

R: Quinn estas dormida?

Q: Si

R: Oh que pena quería mostrarte lo que te había preparado.

Q: Ok muéstrame—se paró inmediatamente.

R: oh Quinn despertaste!

Q: ha-ha que graciosa muéstrame ya!

R: Hay que salir al jardín ahí será mejor—tomo de la mano a la chica y salieron.

Q: Ok, y ahora—decía dudosa mirando a todos lados.

R: No se tocar ningún instrumento y tampoco puedo poner el estéreo—reía—así que…

Y comenzó a cantar I will be de Avril Lavigne, era a capela y su voz se escuchaba tan perfecta como siempre pensaba Quinn, las dos estaban muy nerviosas pero ninguna lo hacía notar, sus ojos no se despegaban los unos de los otros, en verdad me querrá? O solo hace esto como un premio de consolación? Los pensamientos de Quinn estaban incontrolables…

Termino la canción, Rachel se paró en seco y tomo las manos de la rubia.

R: Si!

Q: Que?—decía sin entender.

R: Que si quiero estar contigo, ahora seré y serás la chica más feliz del mundo—decía recordando lo que Quinn había dicho antes.

Sin pensarlo la rubia beso a su chica, si ahora su chica, la espera de ese beso había sido eterna para ambas, esta vez estaban en sus cinco sentidos nada de alcohol que se interpusiera, sabían perfectamente lo que hacían.

Hacía mucho frio afuera, pero la temperatura entre ellas iba subiendo más y más hasta que la cordura hizo reaccionar a una.

R: Espera—se separó—vamos a la habitación, alguien puede vernos aquí—decía aún muy agitada.

Q: Cierto! Vamos.

B: Muy tarde—decía enseñando una enorme sonrisa.

Q,R: Brittany!—se quedaron paralizadas.

B: Si vuelven a gritar así despertaran a todo el mundo chicas, tengan respeto—decía graciosa.

Q: Entra ahorita te encuentro en la habitación yo hablare con ella—le hablaba al oído a Rachel y ella solo asintió.

B: Wow, así que tú y ella—las señalaba con el dedo—desde cuándo?

Q: Britt, por favor promete que no le dirás a nadie

B: Descuida Quinn, yo guardo muy bien los secretos de mis amigas y por lo visto tú también.

Q: Que significa eso?—decía sin entender.

B: Descuida, no diré nada—entraba a la casa.

Q: No Britt espera dime de que se trata, somos amigas aun cierto?

B: No sé, lo somos?—hablaba con un tono un tanto molesta.

Q: No vengas con rodeos, habla ya—exigió

B: Cuando pensabas decirme lo de tuyo con Santana?

Q: No me correspondía decírtelo y lo sabes, además no significo nada, Santana debió habértelo dicho estábamos borrachas y solo paso, fue cosa de una vez Brittany lo juro, ella te ama a ti no entiendo tu molestia de verdad.

B: No es eso, es solo que éramos, somos mejores amigas, creí que confiábamos la una en la otra sabes?

Q: Perdón—decía mientras se acercaba a abrazarla—Te quiero.

B: Esta bien Quinn, siento haberte hablado así.

Q: Será mejor irnos a dormir ya vamos.

B: Claro y mañana quiero todos los detalles de sobre Rach, de mi interrogatorio no te escapas Fabray—decía riendo.

* * *

S: Brittany S. Pierce dónde estabas?

B: Solo fui por algo de comer—dijo recostándose junto a Santana.

S: Y que me trajiste?

B: Estabas dormida no pensé que querrías algo.

S: Oh gracias que linda—decía sarcástica.

B: Ven aquí—la atrajo hacia ella—para que quieres algo de comer si me tienes a mí.

* * *

R: Tardaste demasiado, que sucedió?

Q: Pasaron unos minutos relájate—reía—la conozco no dirá nada.

R: Y si le dice a Santana?

Q: No lo hará

R: Como estas tan segura?—hablaba nerviosa.

Q: Amo cuando te pones así—se acercó y le dio un beso—ella no dirá nada, lo prometo.

R: Dormirás conmigo verdad?

Q: estamos en la misma habitación, no?

R: Pero hay dos camas, ven—la jalo y cayeron juntas.

Q: Como quisiera que este momento nunca terminara—estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero Rachel la interrumpió.

R: Entonces no lo arruines—reía por lo bajo.

Q: Tengo una pregunta.

R: Mmmm okay habla

Q: Me darás un pase a camerinos en el estreno de Funny Girl?

R: Oh Quinn—decía tiernamente—te quiero junto a mí en todas las funciones.


	8. Las mejores cosas se hacen esperar

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban mucho mejor, esta vez no pensaban perder más tiempo, solo les quedaba un día completo juntos.

K: Bien chicos, que haremos? Mike algún lugar bueno para ir por aquí?

Mi: Lo más cercano está a más de una hora

P: De quien fue la idea de venir aquí—expreso molesto a lo que todos voltearon a ver a Mike.

Mi: Yo solo mencione que mis abuelos tenían una cabaña, todo fue idea de kurt.

S: Bien hecho porcelana.

Mi: Lo único que podemos hacer es una fiesta nosotros mismos.

P: ok, hare un par de llamadas.

Mi: no te vayas a pasar puck.

P: Relájate hermano—decía dándole una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

Cuando callo la noche todo estaba descontrolado, puck en verdad se había pasado, hizo unas llamadas para invitar gente y esa gente hizo un par más. La cabaña estaba a reventar, la mayoría estaban completamente perdidos por el alcohol y la música.

Mi: Puckerman demonios tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí ya mismo, mis padres van a matarme!

P: Solo espera un poco esto acaba de empezar.

Unos chicos se habían quedado dormidos en el balcón, algunos se vomitaron en la cocina otros seguían bailando en la estancia, otros simplemente disfrutaban el ambiente en el jardín. Definitivamente esto huele a desastre pensó Mike.

Q: Mike tranquilo hablare con puck.

M: Sabes que, no lo hagas al diablo solo nos queda esta noche, mañana que venga lo que venga.

Q: Wow! Así se habla—decía un poco mareada—esta es nuestra noche!

R: Que sucede?

Q: Nada, nada, ven—la tomo de la mano y salieron al jardín delantero, Quinn se dio cuenta que ahí no había mucha gente conocida así que podría estar a gusto con Rachel.

R: Lucy Quinn Fabray estas borracha?—decía sarcástica.

Q: Yo?! Claro que no—decía cayendo al pasto—un poco—reía.

R: Yo también hahaha, se supone que mañana temprano debo regresar a Nueva York y mira como estoy.

Q: Que?—se paró en seco—porque no me dijiste? Pude haberme ahorrado toda esta borrachera y concentrarme en ti!

R: Quinn cálmate por favor.

Q: No Rachel no entiendes—las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

Rachel inmediatamente al verla así no lo dudo y se acercó a abrazarla.

R: Porque te pones así? Acaso piensas que por regresar a Nueva York todo esto cambiara—no espero respuesta de la rubia y siguió—por supuesto que no, dijiste que ibas a poner de tu parte para que esto funcionara y si no lo haces no sabes lo que te espera—bromeo y por lo consiguiente hizo reír a la otra chica—recuerdas que una vez me diste un boleto para irte a ver a Yale?

Q: Si!

R: Bueno si te portas bien tal vez lo use pronto.

Q: Enserio? Eso sería genial—decía emocionada.

R: Claro!

Q: Rach siento todo este estúpido drama, de verdad—decía bajando la mirada—algunas veces suelo ser insegura, pero sé que funcionara, nunca había querido tanto algo como esto.

Rachel no dijo nada y solo la atrajo hacia ella y le dio un efusivo beso que si no fuera por las personas alrededor y el espantoso ruido que se escuchó adentro de la cabaña no se hubiera separado.

Q: Oh por dios! Que fue eso?

Las chicas vieron cómo se desarrollaba una pelea que parecía no tener un buen fin.

R: La fiesta tiene que acabar ya! Vamos

Q: Estas loca si crees que vas a entrar ahí Rachel!

R: OMG! Puck—vieron como el chico salía sangrando del labio.

Q: Quienes son ellos Puckerman!?

P: No se nunca los había visto en mi vida—se limpiaba la sangre.

Q: Y?! qué demonios vas a hacer?! sácalos de aquí ya!—decía desesperada.

A lo lejos se escuchó lo que parecía ser la sirena de un auto de policía… al escucharla todos los desconocidos de la casa salieron huyendo de ahí dejando a los chicos del Glee club confundidos excepto a unos cuantos.

P: Ya están llegando!- sonreía

R: Demonios porque te estas riendo, nos llevaran a todos a prisión.

P: bien hecho sam…

Q: Que diablos?! Porque tiene mi auto?!

S: Relájate Quinn—decía mientras bajaba del auto—a puck se le ocurrió una idea de cómo sacar a toda esa gente y bueno funciono.

Q: Es la idea más estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir—se dirigía a puck.

P: Pero funciono!

R: Estoy muy cansada como para escuchar sus discusiones, iré a dormir, Quinn vienes?—decía mientras levantaba una ceja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Puck.

P: Duermen juntas, genial puedo unirme?!

Q: Que idiota—camino hacia Rachel y se dirigieron a la habitación, al pasar por la sala se encontraron a una brittany sin blusa y a una santana debajo de ella…

R: Lo que faltaba! Váyanse a una habitación, hay personas a las que no les gusta ver esto.

Q: Nada que no haya visto antes—decía ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rachel—Mala broma lo siento.

R: Siempre eres así de buena con los chistes—le dijo una vez que llegaron a la habitación.

Q: Calla—decía tomándola por la nunca y besándola como si hubieran pasado años desde el último beso.

Rachel la jalo de la cintura y la empujo a la cama, todo el entorno estaba a una temperatura muy alta, las manos de las chicas no se quedaban quietas e iban recorriendo el cuerpo de cada una lentamente, Quinn cambio de posición y se subió en sima de la otra chica, la besaba por todas partes, a lo que Rachel no pudo más e intento quitare la blusa, pero algo hizo que Quinn reaccionara…

Q: No, no Rach! Espera—decía muy agitada aun.

R: Que sucede, no quieres?

Q: Si! Claro que quiero pero no aquí, no así—decía señalándolas a ambas—aún estamos mareadas por el alcohol y los cigarrillos, debemos esperar, creo que vamos algo rápido, además quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial no en una noche loca de borrachera y peleas.

Rachel no dijo nada y solo hizo que la rubia se acostara a lado de ella y la abrazara.

Q: No dirás nada?—decía confusa

R: No hay nada que decir…

Q: Estas molesta?

R: Por supuesto que no— reía—tienes toda la razón, estamos llevando esto rápido y bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, las mejores cosas se hacen esperar—le guiño el ojo y ambas se quedaron dormidas.


	9. Despedida

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos se pararon muy temprano a desayunar, tenían que regresar a sus casas a preparar todo para el regreso a sus respectivas ciudades.

S: Ya es tarde, muevan todos el trasero!—gritaba desde el auto.

B: Santana esas palabras!

S: Britt, míralos no se mueven, perderemos el vuelo si no salimos ya!

B: Relájate son las 5: 30 el vuelo es a las 11!

S: ok—suspiro—tal vez un beso me calme—decía mirándola con picardía.

B: Sigue soñando Santana Lopez—bajaba del auto.

S: A dónde vas?—decía confusa.

B: Voy a apresurar a Quinn, ya sabes cómo es.

Brittany entro de nuevo a la cabaña en busca de la otra rubia, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con un momento demasiado bochornoso para todos… si Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry se besaban apasionadamente…

B: Hay por dios chicas lo siento—decía aguantándose la risa.

R: Brittany! Deberías aprender a tocar puertas—decía exaltada mientras salía de la habitación—te espero en el auto Quinn.

Cuando Rachel salió las dos chicas no se aguantaron más y soltaron todas la risas que tenían guardadas en ese momento.

B: Pobre Rachel casi le da un infarto—decía limpiándose las lágrimas de tanta risa.

Q: Enserio, las próxima vez si deberías tocar—dijo haciendo la misma acción que la otra rubia.

B: Entonces va enserio? Ya sabes tú y Rach?

Q: No lo sé, si eso creo—decía bajando la mirada.

B: No te ves muy animada, que sucede?

Q: Es solo que intento decirme a mí misma que esto funcionara por qué en verdad ambas lo queremos, pero hay algo que me dice todo lo contrario, ella regresa a Nyada y yo a Yale, bueno no están muy cerca que digamos y sabes que uno de los peores enemigos en las relaciones es la distancia.

B: Por supuesto que lo sé, sabes que Santana y yo terminamos la primera vez por esa razón, es decir, estábamos cada quien en una punta del país. Pero por dios Quinn tú y Rach están a un par de horas eso es demasiada ventaja, estoy segura que sobrepasaran todos los obstáculos, tú lo acabas de decir ambas en verdad lo quieren.

Q: Vaya! olvidaba lo buena que eras dando consejos, no entiendo por que la gente es tan estúpida al decir que eres una tonta.

B: Ya sabes mi inteligencia sobrepasa a la de todas esas personas y por eso dicen eso—dijo riendo.

Q: Dios Britt! Eres la mejor—decía mientras la agarraba y le daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

S: Se puede saber qué haces con MI novia, Fabray—decía entrando a la habitación y observando toda la escena.

Q: No seas tan posesiva Lopez, esas actitudes pueden acabar una relación sabias?—decía desafiante en tono de burla.

S: Eres tan graciosa—dijo sarcásticamente—muévete y vámonos ya.

Q: Claro capitán—decía haciendo el típico saludo que acostumbran los militares.

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue rápido, los chicos decidieron aparcar en Mckinley para despedirse, hubo lágrimas, risas, suspiros. Pero todos sabían que regresarían otra vez.

R: No puedo creer que en verdad acabara—decía en el auto camino a su casa.

Q: Sabia que en cualquier momento Sue lo haría—suspiro—bueno llegamos.

R: Gracias por traerme, que vas a hacer?

Q: Pasare el día con mi mamá, mi vuelo sale hasta mañana.

Un silencio invadió el auto, no sabían cómo hablar aun el tema de la distancia, apenas llevaban días de relación y los problemas empezaban a surgir.

Q: Creo que tenemos que hablar

R: Lo sé, puedes pasar y hablamos mientras hago el equipaje?

Q: Claro vamos.

Entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación de Rachel, la rubia la ayudo a empacar para que acabara más rápido y poder hablar sin interrupciones.

R: Esto es lo último—dijo, después cerró la maleta y se sentó junto a la rubia—no sé cómo empezar.

Q: Sabemos que ambas no podemos salir de nuestras ciudades por nuestros horarios…

R: Pero podemos vernos todos los fines de semana, tú no puedes estar saliendo de la ciudad todo el tiempo ni yo tampoco, así que porque no yo te voy a ver una semana a Yale y tú vas otra a mi apartamento?

Q: lo haces ver tan sencillo—reía.

R: Lo es—reía—no nos rompamos la cabeza con esto, yo sé que funcionara y tú sabes que funcionara.

Q: Rachel—decía seria—sé que dije que eso, pero ahora justo en el momento de partir salen tantas cosas en nuestra contra, no puedes estar dejando Nueva York cada semana para ir a verme, tienes tantas cosas en que ocuparte.

R: Estas terminando conmigo?

Q: Claro que no!

R: Entonces—dijo bajando la mirada.

Q: Entonces… me mudare

R: Es enserio?—decía entusiasmada—te mudaras con Kurt, Santana y conmigo?

Q: Que? Claro que no!—decía riendo—ya no cabe nadie más en ese apartamento, Blaine estará ahí y también britt, no sé cómo puedes vivir en ese lugar.

R: Es parte de la vida New yorkina—reía.

Q: Bueno el punto es que, he estado pensando en buscar un apartamento no muy lejos de Yale y no muy lejos de ti.

R: En verdad harías eso por mí?

Q: Eso y más—dijo acercándose a besar a la otra chica.

Se separaron inmediatamente al ver que alguien entraba a la habitación.

R: Papá que haces aquí?

L: Es mi casa, además hoy te iras no? Acaso tienes a alguien más que te lleve al aeropuerto?

Al ver al padre de Rachel la rubia se preguntó si era buena idea contarle a alguien sobre su relación. Pero no quería sacar más problemas en ese momento así que solo callo.

R: Cierto gracias papá ahora bajo de acuerdo.

L: Ok te espero.

Q: Solo te iras tu hoy?

R: Según yo Santana también se ira hoy, tenemos ensayo mañana y Kurt se quedara con sus padres esta noche.

Q: Oh ya veo…

R: Creo que ya debo irme—decía levantándose de la cama.

Q: Ok—suspiro.

R: Di que nos veremos el viernes por favor?—decía acercándose y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia.

Q: Por supuesto, así quedamos no? Yo iré a tu apartamento aunque duerma en el piso—bromeo.

R: Sacare a Santana si es necesario—reía—vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

Q: Hasta luego señores Berry—se despidió amablemente.

H: Cuídate mucho Quinn esperamos verte pronto.

Q: Claro, yo también nos vemos—se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

R: Me saludas a mi suegra—bromeo

Q: Que graciosa—hizo una pequeña pausa—cuídate te veo el viernes—se fijó que nadie las observara y le robo un largo beso en los labios.

La despedida no fue tan dura como ambas lo esperaban, era reconfortante saber que muy pronto se volverían a ver y que todo estaría bien…

* * *

S: Mamá? Papá? Llegamos! Donde está todo el mundo?!

M: Llegamos? Quienes?—preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con su hija—oh pero que sorpresa verte de nuevo Brittany, como estas?

B: Muy bien señora Lopez y usted?

M: Por favor hija dime Maribel, no quiero ser una anciana aun—reía—hablando de ancianas, tu abuela está aquí—de dirigió a santana y esta cambio su expresión en un segundo.

S: Okay Britt y yo esperaremos en mi habitación hasta que se vaya.

M: Ella quiere hablar contigo, es algo serio así que compórtate. Vayan a la sala ahorita voy por ella.

Santana no podía controlar sus nervios, las manos le sudaban y se tronaba los dedos cada cinco segundos.

B: Cálmate—dijo tomando sus manos—todo estará bien.

Después de unos minutos la abuela entro, se veía tan diferente a como era antes, se veía enferma, santana no noto de inmediato y su preocupación empezó a surgir.

B: Buenos días—se dirigió a la abuela—iré a la cocina con tu madre.

A: No quédate, quiero que estés tú también.

Brittany no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Santana.

S: Estas bien, te noto más pálida de lo normal?

A: Si lo estoy.

S: Querías hablar, entonces hazlo—decía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

A: Santana por favor no seas tan dura, sé que estuve mal con todo esto y quiero disculparme—hizo una pausa— en verdad lo siento hija.

S: y tardaste cuando, dos años para una disculpa?—decía sarcástica.

M: Respeta a tu abuela—decía entrando y sentándose junto a las chicas—ya le dijiste?—le hablo a su madre y esta solo negó con la cabeza—entonces lo hare yo…

A: Calla! Lo hare yo…

La abuela no decía nada por lo que Maribel no se hizo esperar y lo hizo ella.

M: Tu abuela está enferma, mucho, el doctor dice que solo quedan unos meses por lo que no quiere perder más tiempo y quiere que la perdones así que hazlo—le dijo a Santana.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio con esa confesión, nadie sabía que decir.

S: Eres tan sutil Madre—decía rompiendo el silencio.

A: Por favor perdóname Santana—decía mientras se le salían las lágrimas, santana reacciono y fue a su lado a abrazarla.

S: Te perdone hace mucho tiempo.

M: Mamá es mejor que vayas a descansar está bien, Santana tiene que preparan sus maletas para el viaje o no le dará tiempo.

A: Cuida a mi nieta—le dijo al oído a Brittany.

B: Lo hare—le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

S: Porque nadie me dijo acerca de esto? Cuando paso?

M: Cálmate, nos enteramos hace dos semanas, no pensabas que te lo diríamos por teléfono verdad?

S: Que pasara ahora—decía mientras se le salían unas lágrimas rebeldes

M: Nada, solo esperar—suspiro—ven aquí—abrazo a su hija—todo estará bien, ve a preparar tus cosas tienes que regresar a tu vida normal, es lo mejor.

S: Esta bien—hizo una pausa—se supone que mi vuelo sale en una hora , llamare a la agencia y les diré que lo pospongan mañana temprano.

M: okay.

S: Por cierto Brittany y yo estamos juntas de nuevo.

M: Nada que no me esperaba antes, me alegra ahora vete.

Santana subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación.

B: Estas bien?—corrió inmediatamente a abrazarla.

S: Si—deshizo el abrazo—deberías irte ya britt, ve a preparar todo, quiero tomar el primer vuelo mañana, de acuerdo?

B: Claro como digas—decía mientras se tomaba sus cosas y se despedía.

Santana en ese momento solo quería estar sola y Brittany lo sabía perfectamente así que solo accedió a lo que esta le pedía.

* * *

**Los siguientes capítulos se desarrollaran entorno a Nueva York! y obviamente en YALE por Quinn, así que espero que sigan leyendo :D**


	10. Go back!

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban listos para irse, la madre de Santana la llevo a ella y a Brittany al aeropuerto.

M: Listo chicas, suerte!

S: Cuídate mucho mamá, te quiero— le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto.

B: Es tarde, no se supone que Kurt y Blaine ya deberían estar aquí?

S: Si no llegan en 10 minutos nos vamos! He dicho.

K: Muchas gracias Santana no es necesario, vamos!

El viaje para su agrado no se les hizo muy largo, al fin estaban en su hogar, dulce hogar.

S: Siento que podría dormir una semana—decía recostándose en el sillón.

K: No exageres, además no tienes ensayo ahora mismo?

S: Rayos! Estúpida Fanny Brice claro que lo tengo. Debo irme, que vas a hacer tu?

Bl: Kurt y yo iremos a Nyada.

S: A quién le importa le hablaba a Britt.

K: Santana!

S: Ya ya, lo siento, y bien?—le hablo a Brittany.

B: Iré a la academia para ver el papeleo y esas cosas.

S: Esta bien nos vemos en la noche Bye—se despidió con beso fugas en la boca de la rubia.

* * *

A: Quinn, llegaste!—fue directo a la puerta a recibirla con un abrazo.

Q: Ashley! Te extrañe amiga!

Ashley es la compañera de cuarto de Quinn en Yale, en todo el tiempo que ha estado ahí se han convertido en muy buenas amigas.

A: Cuéntame cómo te fue?

Q: Muy bien diría yo.

A: Oh vamos cuéntame más, que sucedió con mm—hizo un gesto de estar pensando—Rachel!

A si es Ashley sabía todo acerca de Rachel, Quinn no había omitido ningún detalle acerca de ella.

Q: Vamos por algo de tomar y te cuento.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando…

B: Mis dos rubias favoritas! Hola.

Q, A: Hola!

B: Me preguntaba, si quisieras ir a tomar algo?—le hablaba a Quinn.

Se podía oler a kilómetros que Ben quería algo más que amistad con ella, pero Quinn solo lo veía como un amigo más.

A: Lo siento ella y yo ya tenemos planes—decía tomando a la chica del brazo y dejando a un confundido Ben.

Una vez en la cafetería…

A: Entonces tú y ella, wow! Es genial, estoy muy feliz por ti—expreso sinceramente.

Q: Gracias! Yo también lo estoy, es increíble.

A: Creo que deberías hablar con Ben.

Q: Sobre qué?—decía confundida

A: Sobre qué?! Es enserio el babea por ti, deberías ponerle un alto es un buen chico no quisiera verlo lastimado.

Q: Esta bien—suspiro—pero ahora no tengo tiempo para él.

* * *

R: Donde demonios estabas?! Empezamos hace horas, Rupert no tarda en explotar.

S: Que le den a Rupert, quien se cree que es!

R: Oh no lo sé… El director!

Ru: Santana llegaste, bien ahora todos a sus puestos, pasaremos al segundo acto de acuerdo?

El ensayo para su desagrado se alargó más de lo previsto, ninguna de las chicas podía más, Santana quería que acabara ya para ir salir con Brittany y Rachel poder llamar a Quinn.

Al terminar Rachel corrió a su camerino a checar su celular, tenía un par de llamadas de Quinn y mensajes también.

Te llame, supongo que estas muy ocupada con los ensayos, luego hablamos ;)—Q

Rachel no se hizo esperar he inmediatamente la llamo.

Q: Hola—decía al otro lado de la línea.

R: Siento no haber contestado, el ensayo se alargó más de lo normal, perdón.

Q: Esta bien Rach, no te preocupes. Y dime como están todos? Te tuviste que mudar porque ya no cabías en tu propio apartamento—bromeo.

R: No!—reía—de hecho a un no he ido, los chicos acaban de llegar esta mañana y no los he visto.

A: Quinn tenemos que memorizar este estúpido guion, cuelga ya!

R: Que fue eso?

Q: Es Ashley, es mi compañera y buena amiga, cuando vengas te la presentare.

R: Genial y cómo es?

Q: Todo el mundo dice que somos hermanas, ambas somos rubias—reía.

R: Wow! Dos Fabrays no sé si pueda soportarlo—bromeo.

A: Quinn maldita sea si no cuelgas ese teléfono voy a patearte el tra…

Q: Ya voy!—grito interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga—Rach creo que ahora si debo irme—reía—te quiero—dijo tiernamente- Bye

R: También te quiero… Bye.

* * *

R: Donde está todo el mundo?—decía entrando al apartamento.

B: Solo estoy yo, los demás fueron por algo de cenar.

R: No te ves bien Britt, te duele algo?

B: Tengo este terrible dolor de estómago—decía agarrándose la panza.

R: Tranquila, veré si hay lo necesario para hacerte una sopa como la que me hacían mis papás.

B: Muchas gracias Rach!—hizo una pausa—has hablado con Quinn?

R: Ahmm si hace un rato, porque?

B: Llamo aquí hace unas horas, pero le dije que aún no llegabas que tal vez se alargo el ensayo.

R: Si eso fue lo que paso.

B: Ya quiero que sea viernes, tengo tantas cosas que hablar con ella—decía emocionada, por lo que Rachel la miro confundida.

R: Como sabes que vendrá?

B: Me lo dijo cuándo te hablo.

R: Britt… sé que no te puedo obligar a nada, pero por favor no le digas a nadie de lo mío con Quinn, no aun.

B: Le prometí a Quinn que no lo haría Rach, cálmate… además no entiendo porque quieren guardar el secreto, no es que fuera uno oscuro o algo por el estilo, además si van a estar saliendo de la ciudad cada semana las personas empezaran a sospechar no crees?

Brittany definitivamente tenía un buen punto, pero Rachel no pensaba decir nada a menos no hasta que lo hablara con Quinn.

R: Sabes, creo que tienes razón britt, hablare con Quinn sobre eso.

Brittany se quedó viendo la televisión hasta que Rachel la llamo para que comiera la sopa que le había preparado.

R: Listo!

B: Gracias, te quedo genial—decía comiéndola.

S: Llegamos! Hola amor que tienes?—de inmediato noto el semblante extraño que tenía su chica.

B: Solo un dolor de estómago, nada serio, pero con la sopa que me hizo Rach se está pasando.

S: Estas segura? No quieres ir al médico?

B: No San!—reía—no es nada.

S: Okay, como te fue en la academia?

B: Muy bien, todos son tan geniales ahí—decía con emoción—inicio la próxima semana.

S: Estoy muy feliz por ti Britt Briit—decía mientras se acercaba a regalarle un tierno beso en los labios—seguro serás la mejor alumna que hayan tenido.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo! **

**Ashley es Ashley Benson que ya muchos deben conocer y Ben es Benjamin Mckenzie para que se den una idea :D **


	11. Cita doble

La semana pasaba, lenta para algunos y rápida para otros, pero para suerte de Rachel Berry el viernes había llegado y lo que significaba que la vería de nuevo… si a su rubia perfecta.

Era viernes en la mañana, primero tenía que tomar 3 horas de clase en Nyada y después otras más en el teatro ensayando para Funny Girl.

R: El día se está pasando tan lento! Que acaben las clases ya por favor—habla desesperada.

K: Cálmate Rachel, por qué tanta impaciencia, vas a ver a alguien? O por dios tienes una cita?

R: No! Es solo que quiero un descanso esta semana ha sido eterna.

—Bien chicos terminamos por hoy, su falta de talento me hace enfermar—esa era Cassandra July, despidiendo a su clase.

K: solo un par de horas más en el teatro sobrevivirás.

R: Eso espero, te veo al rato

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, para acabar de una vez con todo.

R: Hola Rupert—saludaba mientras entraba al teatro—te importa si me voy antes hoy?

Ru: Si iniciamos ya y no perdemos tiempo, claro que sí, todos a sus puestos!

S: Que sucede Hobbit, por qué tan apresurada?

R: Santana no me distraigas, concéntrate por favor.

S: Perdón señorita perfección—expreso divertida.

El ensayo fue rápido, Rachel no se distraía con nada, estaba completamente entrada en lo que hacía. Al terminar he ir de salida recibió un mensaje

Rachel porque tardas tanto? Hay una chica rubia que te está esperando aquí—B

R: Llego!

S: Quien llego?

R: Ahmm nadie, nos vamos ya? Estoy cansada.

S: Es viernes y estas cansada? Britt y yo saldremos no quieres venir con nosotras?

R: Solo quiero llegar al apartamento.

S: Okay vamos!

* * *

S: Estamos aquí! Britt dónde estás?—al entrar se encontró de espaldas con una rubia de cabello más corto que el de ella—Britt? Te cortaste el cabello?

Q: Es enserio? Ni siquiera reconoces a tu novia?

S: Que rayos haces aquí?

Q: Gusto en verte a ti también Santana—decía sarcástica.

S: Ven aquí rubia idiota—decía mientras la jalaba para darle un fuerte abrazo y Rachel solo las veía divertida.

Quinn no aguanto más, deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió a su objetivo.

Q: Hola—le sonreía tímida—te extrañe—le dijo al oído.

R: Yo también, mucho!

S: Bueno britt y yo nos vamos, Quinn quieres venir?

Q: No, está bien, me quedare con Rachel.

S: Esta bien como quieran.

B: Adiós chicas—les sonreía cómplice.

R: Dios! Creí que nunca se irían, porque estas tan lejos ven aquí?—se acercó y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de la rubia.

Después de una sesión larga de intensos besos, decidieron detenerse.

Q: Dios nunca podría cansarme de eso!

R: Lo sé pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Q: No me asustes, que sucede?

R: Bueno hace unos días platicaba con Brittany y me hizo ver que nuestra relación no será un secreto para siempre y…

Q: Es mejor decirlo ahora—interrumpía a Rachel.

R: Si, bueno si estás de acuerdo.

Q: Yo quiero lo que tú quieras, así que está bien lo diremos—le sonreía mientras se acercaba a besarla.

R: Lucy Quinn Fabray, porque eres tan perfecta?

Q: Tú me haces ser perfecta, bésame—estaban a escasos centímetros pero la repentina llegada de los chicos las hizo separar se de inmediato.

K: Quinn! Que sorpresa—se acercó a saludarla.

Bl: Te ves muy bien Fabray, debes dejar corazones rotos por todas partes—reía.

Q: Gracias Blaine que lindo!

K: No es que no me guste verte aquí, pero porque viniste?

R: Vino a verme a mí—dijo sin rodeos.

K: Buena broma Rachel, seguro viniste por Britt o por Santana verdad?

Q: En realidad Kurt, vine a verlos a todos, pero especialmente—voltio a ver a su chica con ojos de enamorada—a Rachel.

Bl: Wow! Es lo que creo?

K: Explíquense por favor—decía confundido.

Ninguna de las dos sabia como explicarlo, así que la rubia hizo lo más sencillo en ese momento, tomo la cara de Rachel y le dio un beso que dejo a los dos chicos atónitos.

Bl: Lo sabía!

K: OMG! Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray? Esto es de locos!

S: Dios mis pies me están matando, por favor nunca más me dejen ir sola con Brittany a bailar—decía entrando y sentándose en uno de los sillones—nunca se cansa.

B: No exageres!

S: Que sucede porque esa cara porcelana?—el chico aún se veía muy sorprendido por la noticia.

K: Que te digan ellas—decía levantándose y yendo a su habitación.

S: Alguien podría decirme que sucede?

R: Nos besamos otra vez?—le hablaba a Quinn

S: Que dijiste?—hablaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Q: Rachel!—reía—bien Santana lo que Kurt no pudo decirte es que Rachel y yo estamos saliendo, ya sabes novia y novia.

Al igual que Kurt, ella había quedado con la boca abierta no decía ni una palabra.

B: San se te cae la baba, di algo.

S: Como pasaron de ser enemigas 'mortales'—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—a NOVIAS? es una especie de broma pesada o que?!

Q: Claro que no! esto va muy enserio.

R: A si es y en verdad nos gustaría tu apoyo— expreso con sinceridad regalándole una media sonrisa.

B: Chicas ya saben que conmigo cuentan incondicionalmente.

S: Brittany S. Pierce, tú lo sabias?

B: Claro que lo sabía

S: Porque no me lo dijiste?!

B: Eso no importa, míralas son tan lindas juntas, son tus amigas alégrate!

S: Si supongo que si—sonrió ampliamente, las palabras de Britt siempre le ayudaban a relajarse— entonces... tendremos una cita doble?—reía

Q: Por supuesto— decía acercándose a abrazarla.


	12. Conociendo personas

Era el turno de Rachel de viajar a Yale, las cosas entre las chicas iban bien, sus amigos en Nueva york y los padres de ambas habían tomado muy bien lo de su relación. Solo faltaba la aprobación por parte de la muy buena amiga de Quinn… Ashley, pero se podía decir que ya la tenían en el bolsillo.

A: Hola? Perdón pero quién eres?—decía entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

R: Rachel Berry, mucho gusto—decía extendiendo su mano.

A: Rachel? vaya al fin te conozco—decía regalándole una sonrisa.

R: Al fin?

A: Quinn no para de hablar de ti! Ah y yo soy Ashley.

R: Vaya es cierto lo que me dijo.

A: Que?

R: Parecen hermanas—se río e hizo reír a la otra chica.

Q: De que se ríen?—decía entrando a la habitación.

A, R: De nada!

Q: Ok—las miraba alzando una ceja—supongo que ya se conocen verdad?

R: Si!

A: Muero de hambre, vamos a comer?

Q: Okay, ten las llaves del auto, adelántate ahora vamos.

A: Esta bien, no tarden—decía rodando los ojos.

Q: Bueno y que te pareció Ash?

R: Me agrada, se ve que es una buena chica.

Q: Lo es!

R: Claro

Q: Acaso estas celosa?—reía

R: Claro que no!

Q: Bueno si lo estuvieras diría que no tienes porque ella es como una hermana para mí!

R: Lo sé, lo siento—se acercó a la rubia y se refugió en su cuello.

Q: No te disculpes—dijo separándose del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos—solo quiero que sepas que nunca te haría daño.

R: Ni yo a ti.

Q: Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora vamos, tengo hambre—reía.

* * *

Santana por petición del director se había quedado hasta tarde ese día trabajando en sus pasos de baile, no era nada de su agrado pero sabía que tenía que ser perfecta.

Ru: Vas muy bien Santana, continuamos el lunes.

S: Okay, hasta el lunes.

Ru: Oh espera, déjame presentarte a la nueva integrante de la producción, ella es Alex Kelly.

S: Santana Lopez, mucho gusto—decía extendiendo la mano.

A: Al fin te conozco, el gusto es mío.

Ru: Ahora si debo irme, las dejo, hasta el lunes!

A: Tus pasos de baile son muy buenos!

S: Gracias tengo a la mejor maestra.

A: Enserio, es alguien famoso?!—pregunto curiosa.

S: No—reía—mi novia es muy buena bailarina, estudia en Julliard y bueno ensayamos todos los días.

"Mala suerte" pensaba Alex, definitivamente Santana había entrado en su radar, pero para su mala suerte ya tenía a alguien. "Y eso cuando te ha detenido antes" pensó.

A: Que afortunada.

S: Si lo soy.

A: Hablaba de tu novia.

"Dios tengo que tatuarme la palabra enamorada para que dejen de coquetear", Santana siempre se daba cuenta cuando una chica o chico querían algo pero siempre tenía que gritarles en la cara que estaba con alguien para que la dejaran de molestar. Aunque tenía que admitir que nunca se topó con alguien como Alex, ella era muy linda no era tan peculiar como las otras chicas, pero nadie como Brittany.

S: Bueno debo irme, cuídate Alex nos vemos.

A: Espera, no es muy tarde vamos a tomar algo, que dices?

S: No lo sé, se supone que hoy saldré con mis amigos.

A: Anímate, vamos al bar que está cruzando la calle, solo una copa, lo prometo—decía levantando su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

S: Ahmm está bien, solo una!

Y a si se le fue la noche a santana entre copas que iban y venían la bebida se le empezaba a subir a la cabeza y con eso perdió la noción del tiempo.

S: Demonios—decía mareada ya afuera del bar—no volveré a creerte Alex Kelly!

A: Tranquila—reía—vamos no puedes ni pararte derecha te acompaño a tu casa, caminaremos porque yo no puedo conducir—dijo para luego acercarse y tomarla de la cintura.

S: Que haces?

A: Te caerás si no te sujeto!

S: No, estoy borracha!—decía mientras se iba de lado—tal vez un poco—una pequeña risa se le escapo.

Las chicas en todo el camino no se separaban, reían a carcajadas por cualquier cosa definitivamente el alcohol si subió a sus cabezas y en grandes cantidades.

A: A sí que eres latina?! Wow es genial!—decía mientras subían un último piso al apartamento de los chicos.

S: Claro que lo es, oh llegamos—hizo una pausa—espero que Brittany no se haya molestado—sus palabras por alguna extraña razón hicieron reír a ambas, risa que se escuchó casi en todo el edificio.

A: Bye Santana—decía a escasos centímetros de la chica a punto de besarla… en la mejilla claro.

B: Santana?—dijo confundida al ver a las dos chicas en una posición sumamente comprometedora, a lo que Santana por reflejo solo empujo a la otra chica.

S: Brittany, yo…

Brittany no era la clase de chica a la que le gustaba hacer escenas típicas de pelas con su pareja, ella era muy cuerda en esas situaciones.

B: Te espero adentro San, buenas noches—le dijo con amabilidad a la otra chica.

A: Siento todo esto, de verdad—expreso sincera.

S: No te preocupes hasta el lunes.

"No puedo separarlas, si Santana es linda y todo eso pero no voy a ser la perra que destruyo una relación de años" pensó Alex una vez fuera del edificio, "aunque si ella me lo pide no lo pienso dos veces".

* * *

A: Estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir, me quedare en la habitación de Ben, Rachel y tu pueden quedarse solas en la nuestra.

R: No tienes que hacer eso, es tu habitación, de verdad no quiero incomodar.

Q: No lo harás, Ash tu duermes en la habitación ok, Rachel y yo iremos a otra parte.

R: Enserio? A dónde?—preguntaba confusa.

Q: No seas impaciente, vámonos—pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

R: Dime a dónde vamos?

Q: Espero que no tengas sueño, el camino no es muy corto—reía.

R: Lucy! Dímelo ya, adonde iremos?!

Q: Acabas de decirme Lucy!—decía entrando al auto—no te lo diré, ahora sube al auto!

R: No me subiré hasta que me digas—se quedo parada cruzada de brazos y mirando a Quinn ya sentada en el lugar del piloto.

Q: Eres insoportable Rachel Berry—rodo los ojos—al océano! Iremos al océano. Contenta?

R: Oh Quinn—decía entrando al auto y muriendo de ternura por la otra chica—hace tanto que no voy a la playa, te costaba tanto decírmelo?

Q: Bueno si! Sería una especie de sorpresa, una que ya arruinaste!

R: Lo siento—dijo para después acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios—espero que esto lo compense—tomo a la rubia por la nuca y empezó un intenso beso que se prolongó por varios minutos.

Q: Wow!—decía intentando regresar su respiración a lo normal.

R: Esta bien señorita fabray?—decía enseñando una sonrisa y acomodándose en su lugar.

Q: Que graciosa! Ahora por favor no me distraigas y tapate los pechos—le dijo graciosa y alcanzándole su chaqueta—no quiero distracciones, nadie quiero un accidente o sí?

R: Quinn!—decía arrebatándole la chaqueta que la rubia le había ofrecido—no seas pervertida—reía.

* * *

**Alex Kelly es Olivia Wilde :D**


	13. Primera vez

S: Britt de verdad lo siento—hablaba lo más tranquila posible para que no se notara que aún estaba mareada.

B: Es increíble! Nos dejaste a MÍ y a los chicos para irte con esa tipa, que por cierto parece prostituta—expreso molesta.

S: Solo fuimos por una copas no entiendo porque estas tan molesta! Si la chica parece modelo, tiene una sonrisa genial, los ojos verdes más lindos que he visto…oh espera los de Quinn también son verdes, pero…

B: Santana! Calla por favor, te estas escuchando? eres tan…indecente.

La tierna Brittany se había ido de paseo esa noche, la rubia linda estaba sacando su lado "perra" en ese momento.

S: Britt por favor perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

B: Sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano! Eras una… perra en Mckinley y lo sigues siendo, no has cambiado en nada! Donde quedo eso de yo nunca te engañaría—santana estaba a punto de decir algo pero la chica no la dejo hablar—no lo niegues, ella te comía con la mirada y estaban a punto de besarse cuando salí, no creí que fueras capaz, por lo menos hubieras tenido la decencia de irte a otra parte y no traerla aquí!

S: Yo una perra?! Lo dice la que se tiro a todo el instituto solo por popularidad?!—Santana dijo eso sin pensar, definitivamente ya había perdido la paciencia—claro y yo soy la perra!

B: Eres insoportable! Me largo de aquí!—decía mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se disponía a salir del apartamento.

S: Oh vamos a dónde vas a ir?, es muy tarde, quédate!—decía suplicante.

B: No Santana así no se puede! Hablamos cuando se te allá bajando la borrachera, a si solo empeoraremos las cosas, más de lo que ya están—eso fue lo último que santana escucho antes de ver a Brittany irse de ahí.

Brittany solo daba vueltas por la manzana, no sabía exactamente a donde ir pero no quería quedarse con Santana esa noche… "oh ya se" pensó.

B: Hola, siento molestar pero te importa si voy a tu apartamento ahora—decía hablando por celular—genial, ahora llego.

Después de caminar por casi 15 minutos la rubia llego a su destino, toco la puerta y…

B: Hola—lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo

¿: Que sucedió?—le dijo una vez que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones.

B: Tuve una pelea con Santana y honestamente no quiero estar con ella ahora.

M: Quien esta ahí?—decía una dormida Mercedes saliendo de la habitación.

B: Mercedes Hola! Soy yo Britt.

M: Oh Hola nena que sucede?

B: Le contaba a Sam que tuve una pelea con Santana y…

M: y no quieres dormir con ella hoy, te entiendo. Nuestro apartamento es el tuyo.

B: Muchas gracias chicos.

S: Puedes dormir en mi habitación, me quedare en el sofá.

B: Gracias—se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla al chico—solo son ustedes dos?

M: Si, solo nosotros.

B: Wow! Eso significa que son novios otra ves?

M,S: No!

* * *

Q: Y bien? Que te parece?

R: Es hermoso Quinn, me encanta.

La rubia había alquilado una pequeña casa cerca del mar, un lugar perfecto para pasar el fin de semana.

R: Porque no nos venimos hace horas?! Hubiéramos pasado mucho más tiempo aquí, este lugar es genial.

Q: Porque me llamaron diciendo que no estaría lista hasta la noche, por eso—reía.

R: Hay que ir a caminar, si?—le decía con ojos de cachorrito.

Q: Con esos ojos consigues todo?

R: La mayoría de las veces si lo hago.

Q: Que honesta—reía—sabes me he dado cuenta que no me has besado en 1 hora y 43 minutos.

R: Y qué?—decía divertida.

Q: Que tonta eres—decía tomándola de la chaqueta y jalándola asia ella quedando a escasos centímetros—no diría esto si no estuviera segura pero Rachel… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—la rubia no espero repuesta y solo deshizo el espacio que las separaba besando a su chica como si nunca quisiera irse de ahí, con ese beso sabía que Rachel sentía lo mismo que ella, no necesitaba que dijera algo,

R: Sabes podríamos omitir la caminata y entrar de una vez—le decía mientras la abrazaba y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

Q: Esta bien—decía mirándola embelesada y temblando con sus palabras.

R: Que tienes? Son mis ideas o estas nerviosa?—decía riendo mientras entraban a la casa.

Q: Claro que no!—si lo que lo estoy se decía por dentro—ven—la tomo de la mano y subieron hasta la habitación, la cual tenía una vista perfecta al océano con una gran cama con edredón blanco.

R: Wow! La vista es genial podría quedarme una eternidad aquí—dijo para después voltear a ver a la rubia y hablarle al oído—contigo claro. Por inercia Quinn la tomo de la cintura comenzó a besarla.

Con pasos lentos se iban acercando a la cama, antes de acostarse en ella Rachel bajo el cierre del vestido de Quinn por lo que la rubia quedo prácticamente en ropa interior.

R: Tienes frio?—vio como se le erizo la piel al caer el vestido al suelo por lo que su reacción fue abrazarla con más fuerza.

Q: No por mucho tiempo—tomo a Rachel y la acostó en la cama para acto siguiente quedar en sima de ella y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente.

La temperatura de ambas estaba al tope, no podían parar, Quinn quito la blusa de su chica y al instante intento bajar el zipper del pantalón pero algo les jugo una mala pasada.

Q: Estúpidos jeans—maldijo ya que no podía desabrocharlo.

R: Déjame hacerlo—decía riendo.

Después de una larga pelea con esos jeans, ahora si nada se les interponía, en ese momento se estaban conociendo como nunca antes pensaron hacerlo.

Era seguro que ambas ya lo habían hecho antes pero en ese momento eran tan inexpertas, al principio todos sus movimientos eran torpes pero después sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección. Una rubia sobre una castaña, caricias por todas partes, besos por todas partes… el momento era perfecto estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis por lo que los movimientos eran aún más rápidos.

Al terminar se miraron a los ojos y ambas dijeron al unísono…

Q,R: Te amo…

Después de esas palabras Quinn que aún seguía en sima de Rachel se recostó en su pecho y se aferró con fuerza a ella.

* * *

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi :S espero les guste..._


	14. Todo esta bien

K: Santana—la movía suavemente de los hombros pero esta no respondía—Santana! Maldita sea despierta!

S: Que rayos?! Que te sucede!?—decía exaltada callándose del sillón.

Bl: Donde esta Britt?—decía mirando por todas partes.

S: No lo sé!

K: Que sucedió anoche, porque no llegaste? Le dijimos a Brittany que viniera con nosotros pero no quería ir sin ti.

S: No quería ir sin mí—dijo bajando la cabeza—soy la peor novia del mundo!

K: Tranquilízate, dinos que paso?

S: Bueno en pocas palabras ella cree que la engañe con otra y pues se salió muy molesta del apartamento como a media noche.

K: Que?! Y lo hiciste?

S: Por supuesto que no!

K: Oh esperen—decía alejándose y contestando su celular.

Bl: Sabes a donde pudo ir?

S: Somos sus únicos amigos aquí, no tengo idea—decía preocupada.

K: Hey tranquila, era ella.

S: Que?

K: Me acaba de llamar, era ella, y dijo que está bien y que por favor dejes de llenar su celular con mensajes y llamadas y esas cosas que ya hablaran después—hizo una pausa—no se escuchaba bien, enserio quien era esa chica?

S: Su nombre es Alex Kelly y nada paso con ella! Es nueva en el equipo de la obra.

Bl: Alex Kelly?! Famosa productora de Broadway?!

K: Oh cierto he leído un par de artículos sobre ella.

S: Famosa? Wow! No tenía idea que lo era, hasta ahora… bueno pero eso no importa! Tengo que encontrar a britt, llamare a Rachel tal vez ella la llamo y sabe dónde esta

K: No creo, ella esta con Quinn ahora, no creo que brittany le haya arruinado la noche llamándola y contándole de su pelea.

Bl: oh chicos, Sam está en Nueva York también, recuerdan? Puede que britt este con él.

S: Que?! Con trouty mouth, ella no haría eso!—decía histérica.

K: Sabemos que ella y Sam tienen historia pero vamos todo el mundo sabe que tú y ella son "almas gemelas"—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos—deja la histeria para después.

S: Hey cabeza de goma, tu sabes donde vive Sam, así que llévame ahora mismo!

Bl: Oye!...ok Vamos.

Después de una larga caminata estaban enfrente del apartamento del chico.

K: Santana estas nerviosa—dijo incrédulo—nunca lo estas.

S: Calla! Estoy bien

Bl: Entonces porque no tocas la puerta?

K: Yo lo hago—dijo golpeando la puerta—no nos iremos okay?!—decía tocándola del hombro.

S: Gracias—decía regalándole una media sonrisa al chico.

Bl: Hola!—dijo una vez que la puerta se abrió—Mercedes como estas? Podemos pasar hace frio.

M: Oh claro pasen

S: Dónde está?

M: Esta en la habitación de Sam.

S: Que?! Dios voy a arrancarle sus labios de trucha si toco a mi Britt!

M: Santana contrólate, Sam le dejo su habitación, ella durmió SOLA!

S: Puedo pasar?

M: Claro, si ella quiere.

Santana subía las escaleras con pasos lentos y agarrándose de la pared, 'y si no me cree' pensaba, 'la amo, me ama, todo estará bien santana' se decía a sí misma.

Santana toco un par de veces la puerta para después escuchar un 'pasa' de la rubia.

B: Llegaste—dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

S: Sabias que era yo?

B: Si—dijo mirándola a los ojos para después de unos segundos voltear de nuevo a la ventana.

Santana sigilosamente se acercó a donde estaba la rubia.

S: Sé que no tengo palabras para justificar lo que hice, pero en verdad lo siento, solo dime que hacer para arreglarlo por favor—decía suplicante.

B: No soy nadie para decirte que hacer.

S: Eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

B: Y tú la mía.

S: Acabo de conocer a Alex, es la nueva integrante en el equipo de producción de Funny Girl, ella no es nada para mi Britt, si no quieres que la vea entonces no lo hare pero por favor perdóname.

B: No puedo evitar que la veas y no tengo nada que perdonarte, es solo que llegaste con casi 3 horas de retraso pensé que te había pasado algo y luego me encuentro contigo y ella riéndose a carcajadas afuera del apartamento y en una posición muy comprometedora… solo compréndeme, tu qué harías en mi lugar?

S: Bueno no hubiera sido tan amable como tú lo fuiste con ella—decía riendo y haciendo reír a la rubia.

B: Siento todo lo que te dije ayer, no estaba pensando.

S: No, yo lo siento… estamos bien?

B: Si, lo estamos.

S: Déjame compensarte, de acuerdo?

B: Ah sí?—decía levantando la ceja—y cómo?

S: Esta noche, solas, tú y yo—decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia.

B: Señorita Lopez, me está pidiendo una cita?

S: Si, lo hago—no resistió más y quito es espacio que separaba sus labios con los de su chica—hay una cama aquí que dices si?

B: No!—reía—esa es de Sam, nunca lo haría, deja de pensar en eso y vamos a la nuestra.

* * *

R: Quinn, levántate!

Q: Rachel—decía mirando su reloj—es muuuy temprano podrías dejarme dormir más.

R: Okay, entonces me daré una ducha yo sola!

Al escuchar eso a la rubia se le quito todo el sueño que podía tener y se levantó de inmediato.

Q: Ducha contigo genial—decía sonriendo.

R: No te preocupes, tú duerme un rato más, solo tomare un baño rápido.

Q: Que graciosa—decía mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello de la castaña para empezar un beso que se prolongó por un buen rato. Por instinto Quinn metió su mano dentro de la blusa de Rachel, a lo que esta no se opuso en lo más mínimo, después de unos minutos ambas ya estaban semidesnudas.

R: Espera, espera.

Q: Que pasa?

R: No traigo protección!

Q: WTF?! Qué?!

R: hahaha lo siento siempre quise hacer esa broma—decía riendo a carcajadas.

Q: Vaya forma de alegrar el momento—decía sarcástica.

R: Ok ya, regresemos—decía mientras intentaba besar a la rubia pero esta giro la cara.

Q: No puedo, ya estoy fría.

R: Estas segura?—decía mientras ponía su mano en la entrepierna de Quinn muy cerca de su parte intima.

Q: A decir verdad fue muy buena esa broma!—dijo para después desvestir por completo a la castaña— pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Después de su largo maratón que tuvieron las chicas en esa habitación decidieron salir un rato a disfrutar del mar.

Eran casi las 12 del día y había muchos chicos y chicas paseando por ahí, algunos eran tan obvios que se les caía la baba al ver a las dos chicas, una rubia con abdominales perfectas y otra castaña de piernas de ensueño era imposible pasar desapercibidas en esa playa. Algunos intentaban acercárseles pero solo los ignoraban, no existía nadie más aparte de ellas.

Q: No estas nerviosa?

R: No, porque lo estaría?

Q: Bueno en un par de semanas es el estreno de funny girl, yo estaría incontrolable.

R: Digamos que mis arranques de histeria los aguantan los chicos, cuando estoy contigo no tengo que preocuparme por nada.

Q: Que suerte tengo!—decía riendo.

R: Haces que cualquier momento sea perfecto—decía acercándose a besarla.

Chico: Auch!

Al escuchar las chicas se separaron y miraron al muchacho con un toque de molestia, especialmente Rachel.

R: Se te perdió algo?—dijo sin ninguna expresión.

Chico: Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, es solo que un amigo estaba interesado en ti—señalo a Quinn.

R: Puedes decirle a tu amigo, que en verdad lo siento—decía sarcástica—pero ella ya tiene una novia—decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

A la rubia la situación en vez de parecerle bochornosa le resulto muy divertida, ver como Rachel casi quería jalar de los cabellos a aquel pobre chico y decirle que si no se iba le patearía el trasero en un solo intento.

Q: Te aconsejo que te vayas, no querrás verla en los próximos segundos—decía riendo—eres una malvada—río de nuevo para después darle un beso en la frente.

R: Debe estar mal de la cabeza el tipo—decía mientras abrazaba a Quinn y le daba un beso fugas en los labios.

Q: Ven—decía jalándola para que entraran al agua.

R: NO! Por favor, no quiero, mi cabello no tolera el agua de mar.

Q: Es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado! Ven aquí— la cargo con poca dificultad y la llevo hasta adentro del agua, en ese momento agradeció que su chica no fuera tan grande—ves no esta tan mal.

R: Me debes una Fabray—decía señalándola con el dedo.

Entre risas, besos, rechazos a uno que otro entrometido y más se les fue la tarde por lo que regresaron a la casa a dormir, en la mañana tendría que irse muy temprano para llegar a YALE, Rachel tenía que regresar ese día a Nueva York por lo que no se permitieron quedarse más tiempo en la playa.

R: Si Santana allí estaré—dijo para después cortar la llamada.

Q: Y bien?— decía mientras entraba a la academia.

R: El ensayo se adelantó.

Q: No entiendo porque en domingo, que lata!

R: Lo sé—decía suspirando.

B: Quinn! Llegaste, Ashley me dijo que saldrías todo el fin de semana.

Q: Bueno estoy de vuelta, ella es Rachel—decía presentándosela al chico.

B: Ben, mucho gusto—le dijo dándole la mano—hey Quinn me preguntaba si tienes planes para comer hoy, no se te gustaría salir?

Q: Ah yo—se puso nerviosa e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Rachel y esta solo la veía levantando una ceja—sí, está bien.

R: Voy por mis cosas—dijo cortando la conversación y yendo asía la habitación pero la rubia inmediatamente fue tras de ella dejando hablando solo al chico.

Q: Rach espera.

R: Que quieres Quinn? Porque dejaste a tu amiguito—decía molesta.

Q: No te enojes Rach, hay una razón por la que dije si, déjame explicarte.

R: Y justo enfrente de mis narices! No creí que fueras así sabes?!

Q: Ok, omitiré eso, Ben es un buen amigo y como te habrás dado cuenta quiere algo más conmigo, en verdad es un buen chico no quiero lastimarlo, acepte su invitación para decirle que estoy con alguien y soy muy feliz con ella! Y para que no se haga más ilusiones conmigo.

R: Y para decirle eso tenías que aceptarle una estúpida cita?!

Q: No, Rach por favor no te enfades.

R: Sabes qué? No importa ya tengo que irme—dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de que diera un paso más una mano la detuvo.

Q: No nos veremos en semanas Rach, no quiero que te vayas así, ven conmigo.

R: Quinn en verdad debo irme ya!

Q: No! Tienes razón no necesito ir a una cita con él para decirle de los nuestro, se lo diré ahora mismo y tu estarás presente cuando lo haga.

R: No Quinn espera—decía jalándola y entrando de nuevo a la habitación— si quiero que nos vea besándonos y que sepa que eres solo MIA!—hizo una pausa—pero no voy a ser un monstruo, el chico tiene sentimientos, díselo cuando estén solos—hablaba más calmada— ahora ya me voy o el director va a matarme si no llego a la hora.

Q: Siento todo esto—decía bajando la mirada.

R: Esta bien—decía acercándose a ella y tomándola de la barbilla—te amo—dijo eso para después besarla prolongadamente.

Q: También te amo—decía regalándole una sonrisa—te das cuenta que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tú serás una súper estrella de Broadway y yo solo una chica regular—reía.

R: hahaha claro que no! Rayos—decía mirando su reloj—es tarde, te llamo en la noche vale—beso—y me cuentas como te fue con el amigo Ben—beso—el taxista no esperara más, déjame ir—beso.

Q: Okay vete—reía—espero tu llamada, bye—decía viendo a la castaña salir del lugar.

A: Tan pronto se fue—dijo entrando.

Q: Si, tenía que llegar al ensayo para Funny Girl. En unas semanas es el estreno y tú vendrás conmigo.

A: oh claro, tu toma todas mis decisiones—decía sarcástica.

Q: No seas pesada—decía dándole un golpe en el hombro—eres mi amiga y quiero incluirte en todos mis planes.

A: Lo sé, solo bromeo. Me encantaría ver a la estrella de Broadway!

* * *

R: Hola!—decía entrando al apartamento—Santana, Estas bien?

S: Si lo estoy—decía limpiándose una lagrima rebelde que salió—vamos, te estaba esperando.

R: No, espera, dime que sucede.

S: Es mi abuela, está empeorando—no pudo más y se le salieron todas las lágrimas que guardaba.

Rachel inmediatamente al ver que le salía la primera lágrima a Santana se acercó y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, era irreversible lo que tenía su abuela, todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo. En ese momento no tenía palabras para decirle, entonces recordó que una vez sus padres le dijeron que en ocasiones una mentira es buena, así que eso hizo, acaricio el cabello de su amiga para después decirle…

R: Tranquila, todo estará bien—dijo mientras les escapaba una pequeña lagrima que seco inmediatamente.

S: Rachel, sabemos que no lo estará—decía separándose y limpiándose los ojos—pero gracias. A hora debemos irnos.

R: Si no tienes ganas de ir quédate, yo hablare con Rupert.

S: No, quiero ir, ahora quiero pensar en algo más que no sea ella.

En ese momento el celular de la castaña empezó a sonar y se alejó un poco de la chica para contestar.

R: Quinn, hola.

Q: Que sucede—inmediatamente al escuchar a Rachel percibió que algo no iba bien.

R: Es santana.

Q: Le paso algo? Está bien?—dijo preocupada.

R: Si ella sí, pero su abuela no—suspiro.

Q: Ya veo—hizo una pausa—britt me conto algo de eso, pero en verdad es muy grabe?

R: Al parecer sí. Estoy con ella ahora ya nos vamos al ensayo, nos hablamos después vale.

Q: Si, solo hablaba para ver si habías llegado bien.

R: Si todo bien, te llamo, besos bye—dijo finalizando la llamada.


	15. Relación oculta

Ru: Muy bien todo el mundo hagan un circulo! Mañana es la gran noche al fin, así que solo quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, son un excelente equipo, estoy seguro que arrasaremos en todas las funciones. Por mi parte pueden ir a casa y descansen mañana será un día agitado—Al terminar de hablar todos iban saliendo—Rachel espera.

R: Que sucede?

Ru: Mañana abra una ola de periodistas esperándote, así que déjame darte algunos consejos, vamos a mi oficina.

R: Acaso es muy grabe este asunto?—dijo entrando a la oficina del director.

Ru: En realidad no mucho pero no está de más una ayuda, siéntate.

R: Son periodistas puedo manejarlo—dijo sin importancia.

Ru: Ellos te presionaran en lo más profundo para que hables de tu vida privada, dime estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

R: No tengo mucho que esconder.

Ru: Lo que quiero decir es que tu carrera apenas está empezando, no puedes abrirte así como así, te comerán viva por así decirlo.

R: Ok veo tu punto—se quedó pensando por un momento 'que sucederá con mi NOVIA, ni siquiera podre presentarla al público, que estupidez'—no te preocupes seré cuidadosa al hablar.

Ru: Muy bien—sonrió—ahora vete tú más que nadie debe descansar.

R: No espera, no sé cómo decir esto… si estoy saliendo con alguien puedo decir quién es?

Ru: Creo que si, bueno no es que tu novio sea un indigente o algo parecido verdad—dijo riendo.

R: Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de los indigentes.

Ru: Es broma, entonces?

R: Es una chica—al decir eso solo se agarró con fuerza a la silla esperando la respuesta.

Ru: Oh ya veo—hizo una pausa—vaya no sabía que tu… bueno no importa, no te puedo decir que hacer, solo piensa en lo que te dije tu carrera apenas está empezando, es tu decisión si quieres decirlo o no, como tu director estaré apoyándote.

R: Gracias Rupert, hasta mañana—dijo yéndose del lugar.

'Rayos que voy hacer' pensaba, 'porque siempre ha de haber este estúpido problema entre la carrera y el amor', recordó la primera vez que vino a Nueva York y el tener que elegir entre eso o Finn, era algo parecido a lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

S: Hobbit! Te estaba esperando—caminaba a la entrada de teatro.

R: Lo siento, vamos—dijo caminando y dirigiéndose al apartamento

S: Que sucede porque esa cara?—dijo yendo a paso apresurado a tras de ella.

R: Nada, es solo que tuve esta estúpida plática con Rupert.

S: Y?—le hizo una señal para que continuara.

R: No me lo dijo como tal, pero al parecer aun no debo hablarle de mi relación con Quinn a la prensa.

S: Que más te dijo el tipo?

R: Que mi carrera apenas va iniciando y bla bla, no sé qué hacer Santana. Tú también eres parte de esto, a ti también te entrevistaran, si te preguntaran por tu interés amoroso que dirías?

S: La verdad.

R: En serio?

S: Si! Pero hay de saber que yo no soy la estelar, tú lo eres, y si tal vez en este momento estés pensando rayos si estuviera con Finn todo sería más fácil—al escuchar el nombre del chico la castaña no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión—lo siento—dijo inmediatamente—yo no quería…

R: Tranquila, no pasa nada.

S: Lo mejor es que lo hables con Quinn, no crees?

R: Si creo que eso haré.

* * *

A: Nunca he ido a un espectáculo en Broadway, como se supone que debo ir vestida—decía mientras aventada todos los vestidos a la cama.

Q: Calma, encontraras algo—reía.

B: Chicas a qué hora se van?—decía entrando a la habitación.

A: En un par de horas. Estas aquí porque...

B: Sé que esta será una gran noche, especialmente para ti Quinn, así que les traigo estos presentes—dijo entregándoles un par de pendientes a cada una.

A: Son preciosos, gracias Ben—dijo dándole un abrazo.

Q: Si lo son, Gracias—dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

B: Las dejo, mi madre está afuera esperándome, pasaremos el fin de semana con mi abuela, suerte chicas— se despidió de cada una con un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar.

A: Pobre aún se le ven los ojos de enamorado cuando te ve—reía.

Q: Calla—decía aventándole una almohada.

A: Nunca que me dijiste como tomo todo el asunto de tu relación con Rachel.

Q: Te lo resumiré.

**(Flashback)**

B: Te he invitado a salir como mil veces—reía—puedo saber porque esta vez sí aceptaste?

Q: Bueno—pensaba—como decirlo… quiero hablarte de algo.

B: Okaaay…

Q: Sé que me quieres como algo más que una amiga.

B: Rayos! ya sé que sigue después—dijo bajando la cabeza.

Q: Ahora estoy con alguien y en verdad la amo, lo siento Ben.

B: Creo que escuche mal, dijiste LA amo? Sales con una chica?—decía incrédulo.

Q: A si es.

B: La conozco? Si dices Ashley voy a morir.

Q: Claro que no—reía—es Rachel, la chica que apenas te presente.

B: Ahora entiendo porque salió corriendo cuando aceptaste mi invitación—reía.

Q: No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, eres una persona importante para mí, cuando llegue a YALE fuiste el único chico amable con migo cuando nadie más lo era y…

B: Tranquila, todo está bien—dijo tomando su mano—siempre seremos amigos.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Q: Eso es todo...ahora apúrate!

A: Nunca quisiera estar en el lugar de Ben.

* * *

Sé que estarás perfecta esta noche, así que no necesito desearte suerte, harás que a todos nos dé un ataque al corazón al verte, te amo—Q

S: Que cursi—decía riendo a carcajadas con Brittany.

R: Porque tienen mi teléfono! Dámelo—dijo arrebatándoselo a Santana de la mano. Inmediatamente al leer el mensaje se le escapo una sonrisa tonta que hizo reír aún más a las chicas.

Te amooo! Por favor dime que llegaras al menos una hora antes de la función, tengo que hablarte de algo importante—R

Lo siento, estamos con el tiempo exacto, pero haré lo posible vale— Q

No te preocupes ya hablaremos después—R

R: Demonios!

S: Que pasa?

R: Llegara en el tiempo exacto, como se supone que hablare con ella—decía dando una patada al sillón—auch!

B: Si estuviera en tu lugar y me preguntaran si estoy con alguien mi respuesta seria: Si estoy con alguien y estoy muy enamorada—dijo mirando a Santana.

R: No puedo hacer eso!

B: Claro que sí, cuando te pregunten quien es, solo di: no más comentarios y sales de ahí, es simple! Ya después hablas con Q sobre decir su nombre públicamente y esas cosas.

R: Wow! Britt es una excelente idea, la próxima vez que tenga un problema sin duda acudiré a ti! Santana no sirve para estas cosas.

S: Disculpa?—dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

R: Broma!


	16. Apertura

Cámaras y flashes por todas partes, era la hora, la alfombra roja estaba llena, periodistas, famosos del medio artístico, fans y más. Todos contaban los minutos para ver a la novata que los productores habían elegido para interpretar el papel de Fanny Brice.

K: Hola!—decía entrando al camerino—nerviosa?

R: Estaba tan relajada hace una horas y ahora mismo quisiera gritar con todas mis fuerzas de los nervios, todo el mundo está aquí, críticos malvados, personas súper famosas…

K: Cálmate—decía tomándola por los hombros—es tu momento, en el instante que pises el escenario todos te estaremos alabando y tus nervios se irán, confía en mí, sé que así será.

R: Gracias—decía abrazándolo—ya llegaron todos nuestros amigos?

K: Déjame ver—pensaba—vi a tus padres, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Artie…

R: Al grano, llego Quinn—dijo sin rodeos.

K: No—reía—aun no, no tardara estoy seguro. Ahora te dejo para darte unos minutos de tranquilidad vale. Rómpete una pierna—salió del camerino.

Rachel se quedó unos minutos sentada, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Al fin lo había logrado, el sueño de toda su vida se hacía realidad, no podía quejarse de nada, su carrera iba por muy bien camino, tenía a sus amigos, familia y a una novia perfecta.

Ms Rachel Berry—escucho que alguien la llamaba y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

R: Si?—no podía distinguir quien era porque un ramo de flores le tapaba la cara a aquella chica, hasta que vio un mechón de cabello rubio—sabía que vendrías—dijo quitando el ramo y abrazando a la chica sin aun verle la cara.

Q: Hola?—dijo viendo toda la escena.

A: Solo hice lo que me pediste—reía—que cariñosa es tu novia, no la dejes ir.

R: Ashley? Dios que vergüenza—decía tapándose la cara con las manos.

A: Las dejo solas, suerte Rach. Y no te preocupes por esto, siempre pasa.

R: Porque no me dijiste que me mandarías flores con ella!?

Q: Creí que había olvidado mi brazalete de la buena suerte en el hotel, así que regrese y mande a Ashley a que te diera las flores, pero en el camino me di cuenta que estaba en mi bolso—dijo con tono normal—pero eso es algo irrelevante, no te he visto en semanas y nos ponemos a discutir sobre esto? mejor dime cómo estás?—dijo acercándose a abrazarla.

R: Muriendo de nervios.

Q: Desde que te conozco nunca paraste de hablar de este papel, no dejes que los nervios arruinen el momento, disfrútalo, lo has conseguido, te aseguro que todos ahí afuera te amaran desde el primer minuto, pero no más que yo claro—río.

R: Como es que sabes siempre que decir—decía mirándola a los ojos.

Q: No sé, contigo las palabras salen de forma natural—dijo para después desaparecer la distancia que había entre sus labios y besarla, pero se separó casi al instante al ver que alguien del equipo entraba.

Chico: Rachel, sales en 5.

R: Vale.

Q: Lista?

R: No podría estarlo más—dijo enseñando una gran sonrisa.

Q: Iré a tomar mi sitio—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose.

Después de unos minutos el telón se abrió, ahí estaba 'la novata', como todo el mundo la llamaba, robándoles el aliento a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Todo el teatro estaba en silencio escuchando una sola voz, la voz de Rachel Berry.

La función fue toda una bomba, todos salían del lugar hablando maravillas de la chica, pero aún faltaba ver las críticas oficiales y esto tenia a todo el equipo con los pelos de punta.

Yeiii!—se escuchó por el lugar. Las críticas eran muy buenas.

Ru: Definitivamente la chica que actuó de Fanny Brice es una promesa del teatro—dijo leyendo un artículo publicado hace minutos en Internet— sabía que los dejarías temblando.

R: Gracias por creer en mí!

Ru: No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora relájate un poco y vamos a la fiesta la prensa te espera.

L: Ahí estas!—decía tomando por sorpresa a la castaña y abrazándola.

H: Estuviste perfecta cielo.

R: Gracias papás!

L: Donde está mi nuera, siento que son años desde que la vi!

Q: Aquí estoy señor Berry—dijo incorporándose a la conversación.

H: Como estas Quinn?—dijo dándole un cálido abrazo.

Q: Muy bien gracias! Estarán en la fiesta verdad?

L: No me la perdería por nada!

H: Las dejamos, seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar—dijo tomando a su esposo y saliendo de ahí.

R: Ven—la tomo de la mano—hablemos en mi camerino.

Al entrar la castaña le puso seguro a la puerta y aventó a la rubia en el sillón para que se recostara en él, después de unos segundo ya estaba en sima de ella besándola por todas partes.

R: Te ves hermosa—dijo sin parar en lo que hacía.

Q: Gracias—dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

R: Solo digo la verdad.

Q: La hermosa aquí eres tu—reía—pero deberíamos separarnos ya—beso—o llegaremos tarde—beso—a tu fiesta.

R: No es mi fiesta—decía parándose del sillón y quitándose el vestido que llevaba para ponerse otro.

Q: Todos te esperan a ti—reía.

R: Si, tal vez—decía riendo y cambiándose la ropa, todo ante la atenta mirada de la rubia—podrías voltearte por favor.

Q: Todo eso ya lo vi—decía señalándola—y también lo probé—reía.

R: Muy graciosa Fabray!

Q: Okay, si quieres te espero afuera—decía levantándose.

R: No, espera hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Q: Que es?

R: Rupert dijo que la prensa me atacara con muchas preguntar personales y bueno no estoy segura si pueda contestarlas.

Q: Creo que sé a dónde va tu punto, bueno no creo lo sé, esto pasa todo el tiempo.

R: Siento no habértelo dicho antes, no quería hablarlo por teléfono.

Q: Descuida… si aún no quieres decir que estamos juntas no lo hagas, no quiero que te presiones con eso y arruine tu noche, ya se presentara el momento indicado.

R: Lo haré, lo prometo—dijo abrazándola—odio tener que esconderme sabes?

Q: Lo sé, y también sé que por ahora es lo correcto.

R: Estoy lista vamos—dijo tomándola de la mano.

Q: Crees que es buena idea llegar juntas?—pregunto con cierta timidez.

R: Eres mi amiga no? Que tiene de malo que llegue a la gala con mi amiga. No seas dramática—reía—ese es mi papel en esta relación.

Q: Okay—dijo enseñando una sonrisa.


	17. Estoy enamorada

Flashes y más flashes, y como bien Rupert dijo los periodistas no tardaron ni dos segundos en llenar de preguntas a Rachel.

-Ms Berry, como es que una chica común de Ohio llego tan lejos?

R: Solo creo en mi misma—dijo orgullosa.

-Te ves muy contenta hay alguien en especial que sea la razón de eso?

R: Si hay alguien—dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces podemos afirmar que estas en una relación amorosa en estos momentos?

R: Si! Y a decir verdad estoy perdidamente enamorada—dijo mirando de reojo a Quinn, quien se encontraba en la entrada esperándola y no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Muy bien! Podemos tener una pista sobre quién es?

S: Lo siento la señorita ya debe entrar—dijo llevándosela de ahí.

R: Justo a tiempo, Gracias!

S: Para eso estamos, bien aquí está tu chica Fabray—dijo parándose enfrente de la rubia—voy a buscar a Britt.

Q: Así que perdidamente enamorada ahh—dijo levantando una ceja.

R: Mucho, acaso tu no?!

Q: No podría estarlo más—dijo acercándose en una distancia muy peligrosa pero inmediatamente se separó—rayos! Lo siento Rach, yo…

R: Tranquila, nadie vio… te he dicho que te ves tan linda cuando te asustas.

Q: No te burles!—dijo dándole un golpe.

R: No lo hago—reía.

Q: Porque no vamos a buscar a los chicos? No creo aguantar toda la noche hablando contigo y contenerme para no besarte.

R: Esta bien—reía—vamos.

Se acercaron a los chicos los cuales mantenían una conversación muy animada.

M: Aquí viene la estrella!—se acercó a abrazarla—estuviste genial.

Todos los chicos la alababan y la verdad era que no se merecía menos, se había lucido esa noche.

Q: Voy a buscar a Ashley—le dijo al oído a Rachel y esta solo asintió.

H: Quinn, has visto a Rachel?

Q: ah si, está por allá con los chicos—dijo señalando la mesa.

H: Buscabas a alguien?

Q: Si, busco a una amiga pero no la veo por ninguna parte. Oh espere la encontré, luego lo veo señor—dijo alejándose a donde estaba la otra chica.

A: Quinn! Dónde estabas?

Q: Yo? Buscándote por todas partes, tu dónde estabas?

A: Estaba hablando con ella—dijo señalando a una mujer muy elegante con una vestimenta impecable—me dio su tarjeta dice que puedo ser modelo puedes creerlo?

Q: Eres linda, si lo creo.

A: Gracias!

Q: Ven te presentare a mis amigos—la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban todos—hey chicos, quiero presentarles a esta señorita—reía—es mi buena amiga Ashley y somos compañeras en YALE.

S: Hola Ashley—dijo acercándose a ella intentando coquetear.

Q: Ni se te ocurra Sam!

S: Que?!

Q: Ella no es una más con la que puedas salir entendiste?!—Dijo con un tono en el que solo el chico pudiera escucharla—te conozco y si te le acercas te la veras conmigo—decía en tono desafiante.

B: Me encanta tú vestido Ash! Te ves genial.

A: Ah gracias…

B: Brittany—sonrío.

A: Gracias Brittany que linda—le regreso el mismo gesto.

Q: Ves te dije que encontrarías algo—reía.

A: ha-ha-ha—risa sarcástica.

Ru: Rachel—decía acercándose—te tomaras unas fotos con tu co-estrella vamos.

R: Okay—dijo suspirando—regreso en un momento chicos.

A: Todo bien?—le dijo por lo bajo a Quinn.

Q: Si, eso creo.

A: Crees?

Q: No sabe en qué momento decirle a la prensa sobre nosotras, más tarde hablamos de esto, hay muchas personas por aquí, de acuerdo?

A: Okay.

-Se dice que su romance sobrepaso el teatro y no es para menos míralos—se escuchó una voz por el lugar.

Q: Increíble!—volteo a ver a Rachel y a aquel actor, el cual no la soltaba en ningún momento en la sesión de fotos.

A: Tranquila, son estúpidos chismes que se inventa la gente, ella solo está actuando ante la prensa, todo irá bien—dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Q: Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada.

S: Mejor cálmate Quinn, ten—dijo entregándole una copa— relájate un poco, te aseguro que no tardara mucho para que el mundo sepa de ustedes.

Q: Esta bien—dijo tomándosela de un sorbo.

S: Pero tranquila, no es agua—reía.

Q: Tienes razón, no quiero arruinar la noche poniéndome ebria—reía.

R: Quien se pone ebria?—dijo interrumpiendo la conversación.

Q: Santana! Quien más—todas rieron, excepto la morena.

S: Me encanta tu sentido del humor Q—decía sarcástica.

R: Ya no hay nada interesante aquí, nos podemos ir ya?

Q: Por mí si.

S: Si vamos, esto ya está muy aburrido! Britt vámonos—dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo con Ashley y Quinn atrás de ellas.

R: Se quedaran chicos?

K: Si, solo un poco más, nos iremos con los demás—dijo refiriéndose a los otros chicos del Glee Club.

R: Vale, te veo en casa.

R: Listo vamos—dijo ya afuera del lugar.

S: No vendrá porcelana?

R: No, se quedara con los demás chicos.

A: Santana! Como estas?— decía interrumpiendo y saludándola con un beso—no te vi en toda la fiesta, ya te vas?

S: A si es! Recuerdas a Brittany verdad?

A: Ah claro tu novia—dijo sin expresión, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Rachel.

R: Alex, siento que no nos quedemos pero ahora en verdad tenemos que irnos, te veremos luego, de acuerdo?

A: Claro, no hay problema. Bye!

Q: Wow! Mentiría si dijera que no vi ninguna clase de tensión ahí—le hablo al oído a Santana.

S: Tu vendrás al apartamento o te iras con Fabray?—le hablaba a Rachel omitiendo por completo el comentario de la rubia.

Q: Tu qué crees?—dijo interfiriendo y posando un brazo alrededor de la castaña.

S: Okaay.

B: Entonces ella viene con nosotras—dijo tomando a Ashley del brazo.

A: Yo? Porque?

Q: Britt, ella y yo tenemos habitaciones separadas—reía.

B: oh ya veo.

A: Podemos desayunar mañana!

S: Si, ahora vamos Britt, estos tacones me mataran si no me los quito ya—dijo jalándola y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

R: A mí también me matan estos tacones, podemos tomar un taxi?

Q: A todas nos están matando—reía—pero son las 3 de la mañana, no creo que allá alguno.

A: No está muy lejos, caminen ya!

Y como lo dijo Ashley, el hotel estaba a un par de cuadras del lugar, las chicas llegaron arrastrándose, creían que iban a caer dormidas en alguna banqueta.

A: Al fin! Gracias dios—decía colgada del cuello de Quinn a punto de caer.

Q: Dios, estas matándome, suéltame ya!

A: Eres tan débil, yo te pude haber traído cargando.

Q: Si claro—sarcasmo.

R: Chicas ya—reía—mi turno—dijo quitando a Ashley y colgándose del cuello de Quinn.

Q: Rachel!

R: El elevador está lejos.

Q: No es verdad! vamos—dijo caminando y dejando a las dos chicas atrás, las cuales solo se reían a su espalda por el momento que le hacían pasar a la rubia.

A: Hasta mañana—dijo entrando a su habitación.

R: Al diablo el maquillaje no aguanto un minuto más—dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

Q: Me di cuenta que en toda la noche no te dije lo grandiosa que estuviste—decía mientras se acostaba junto a ella.

R: No tenías que decirlo, durante la función te mire algunas veces y tus ojos me lo decían todo… y tu baba cayendo también—reía.

Q: Era inevitable mantenerla en mi boca—decía siguiéndole el juego.

R: Más vale que la mantengas ahora— dijo para después besarla, todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntas lo estaban cobrando con ese beso.

Entre cuatro paredes se demostraban cuanto de amaban, caricias, besos en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos; Cualquier persona podría pensar que era solo sexo pero para ellas no era un simple acto, para ellas significaba todo.


	18. Trouty mouth

B: No esperaba ver a Alex ahí… bueno si, trabaja en la obra, era obvio que estaría.

S: Britt…- dijo mirándola para que parara de hablar.

B: Claro…

S: Te he dicho que te amo?—decía abrazándola por la espalda y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

B: Cientos de veces—decía mirándola a los ojos—pero nunca me cansare de escucharlo.

Al escuchar eso, santana solo actuó y la beso como si de eso dependiera todo, con pasos lentos llegaron hasta su habitación, donde inmediatamente ella tomo el control de la situación, quitándole el vestido a Brittany y acostándola en la cama, pero esta inmediatamente se levando a quitarle el suyo a la morena y dejándola en las mismas condiciones.

Santana besaba todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de brittany, incluso las que no eran visibles.

B: Deja de jugar y hazlo!

S: Lista?—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la parte más íntima de su chica, al ver que esta solo asintió, no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente le quito las bragas.

Todo el lugar se inundó de un calor inmenso, después de la cuarta vez perdieron la cuenta de todas las rondas que tuvieron esa noche.

S: Rayos!, estúpido señor sol—decía aun medio dormida y tapándose los ojos—britt tu dejaste las cortinas abiertas, ciérralas!

B: No quiero— lo dijo en un tono de niña pequeña.

Aun con el sol lastimándoles los ojos intentaron dormir otra vez pero algún imprudente llamo a la puerta.

S: Ash—refutó molesta—ya voy!—decía mientras se ponía las pantuflas—porque demonios no llego porcelana anoche, me estaría ahorrando todo esto ahora! Más vale que sea algo importante—dijo abriendo la puerta.

A: Hola—dijo tímida al ver el mal humor de la morena.

S: Pasa—dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de la chica—que hora es?

A: Son casi la 1.

S: La 1! Wow.

A: Vine por ustedes para el desayuno, recuerdas?

S: Ah si claro, donde está el Hobbit y Quinn?

A: Hobbit?—decía sin entender.

S: Rachel—reía.

A: A noche no podía dormir escuchando los gemidos de ambas hasta mi habitación, pero eventualmente lo hice, supuse que ellas no, así que no quise interrumpir en la mañana y bueno no querían quedarme todo el día en el hotel, espero que no te moleste que haya venido ustedes son las únicas que conozco por aquí—dijo subiendo los hombros y mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

'Buenos pues ellas no fueron las únicas que no durmieron haciendo eso' pensó Santana, pero no iba a ser descortés con la chica, apenas llevaba unas horas de conocerla, aunque la mayoría de veces trataba mal a la personas cuando era la primera vez que las veía, no haría eso con ella, porque era amiga de Quinn.

S: Claro que no, pero como sabias que vivimos aquí?

A: Bueno, antes de venir caminaba sin rumbo y me encontré a ese muchacho con grandes labios que Quinn me presento ayer, supuse que él debía saber dónde vivían, le pregunte y me anoto su dirección.

S: oh ya veo… ahora solo danos unos minutos para arreglarnos y ya salimos vale.

A: Okay—dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

S: Brittany S. Pierce levanta el trasero ahora—decía mientras la golpeaba con una almohada.

B: Por favor déjame dormir más!

S: Ashley está aquí, vamos a desayunar o bueno comer—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza al ver la hora.

B: Genial, la hermana de Quinn está aquí—dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

S: No es su hermana!

B: Si, claro— dijo restándole importancia al comentario de Santana.

Después de unos minutos las chicas ya estaban vestidas con algo casual y dispuestas a salir. Decidieron ir a un restaurante sencillo donde pudieran estar tranquilas.

B: Y tú hermana Ash?

A: Mi hermana?—dijo sin entender.

B: Si tu hermana, dónde está?

S: Britt, no más bromas con eso—reía.

A: Bueno mi hermana está en california—hablaba aun sin entender.

B: Quinn se fue a california?!

A: Que?!—reía.

Sa: Chicas, no esperaba encontrarlas aquí—decía entrando al restaurante con Blaine.

Bl: Hola! Ashley verdad?— vio que la chica asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

S: Bueno, nosotras terminamos, nos vamos ya no?—dijo y las dos chicas asintieron.

Sa: Oh vamos, quédense, que dices Ash?

A: Ah yo… no creo, será en otra ocasión.

Sa: Cuando te vas?

A: Mañana muy temprano—hizo un gesto de cansancio— aún tenemos clases.

Sa: Te gustaría ir a cenar?

A: ammm si por que no.

Sa: Vale a las 7?

A: 6:30, no puedo estar tan noche afuera, te dije que salimos mañana temprano.

Sa: Okay, escribe tu número y te llamare más tarde para ver donde nos vemos—decía dándole su celular.

A: Listo, nos vamos chicas?—decía y estas solo la miraban con cara de incrédula.

B: Si! Vamos.

Una vez afuera del sitio santana no dudo dos veces en llenar de preguntas a la chica.

S: Porque le dijiste que si?

A: No lo sé, sentí que debía aprovechar todas las oportunidades que esta ciudad me traía—dijo restándole importancia.

S: Pero es trouty mouth!

A: No puede ser tan malo o si?— dijo dudosa.

S: Pues claro que lo es! salió con todas las chicas de Glee...excepto Rachel!

A: También con Quinn?—decía incrédula.

S: Si! con migo y brittany—dijo haciendo un gesto de molestia.

B: Si, es verdad.

S: Solo piénsalo vale.

A: Okay.

* * *

R: La mejor noche de mi vida—decía mirándose en el espejo y viendo a Quinn atreves de él—porque no te puedes quedar por siempre—dijo sentándose junto a su chica, quien leía una revista y al ver que la castaña se acercaba la cerró inmediatamente.

Q: No falta mucho para vacaciones, podremos vernos por mucho más tiempo—dijo abrazándola.

R: Lo sé—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándose—voy a mi apartamento, puedes pasar por mí a las 6?

Q: Que pasa a las 6?

R: Tendremos una cita tonta! No esperas que todo el día no la pasemos en un cuarto de hotel o sí?

Q: Claro que no—reía.

R: Bien, entonces te espero a las 6—dijo para después darle un beso largo en los labios e irse.

Después de un largo tiempo a solas Quinn se quedó dormida hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza, sacándola apenas del quinto sueño.

Q: Que pasa?—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pasara—rayos tengo una cita con Rachel debo arreglarme—decía viendo el reloj de su teléfono y aventándolo a la cama.

A: Okay, entonces me iré no quiero que se te haga tarde por mi culpa—dijo abriendo la puerta pero al instante Quinn la cerro.

Q: No seas tonta—reía—cuéntame.

A: Bueno yo también tengo una especie de cita, pero no estoy segura si debo ir.

Q: Claro que debes ir! Espera… con quién?

A: Con Sam…

Q: Que idiota—dijo por lo bajo.

A: Que dijiste?

Q: Nada! Y porque no estas segura?

A: Bueno por lo que entendí Sam no es un chico muy comprometido con sus relaciones y bueno yo…

Q: Tu si lo eres, entiendo. Sam es un buen amigo, pero no tiene madera de novio o algo por el estilo, al principio creerás que lo amas pero las cosas no terminaran bien!—dijo subiendo el tono de voz

A: Ok… hay algo que quieras contarme?

Q: Bueno él y yo solíamos estar en una relación y a la hora siguiente de que terminamos ya estaba con Santana.

A: Y porque terminaron?

Q: Yo… no quiero hablar de eso—se le estrujaba el corazón al recordar los días en los que salía con Finn a sus espaldas, por lo que inmediatamente cambio el tema—Escucha por que no sales con él en plan de amigos, si intenta sobrepasarse no se te vas de ahí, me llamas o te llamo para un rescatarte, yo que se…

A: Vale, es buena idea. Gracias Q, suerte en tu cita—dijo abandonando la habitación.


	19. La novia de Rachel Berry

S: Entonces a dónde irán?

R: A ningún lugar lujoso o algo por el estilo, solo quiero salir a caminar o lo que sea, con ella todo es perfecto.

K: La amas?—pregunto dudoso.

R: Claro que si, porque la pregunta?

K: No, no es nada… en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti.

R: Esta aquí!— fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta cuando la escucho unos golpes.

Q: Hola chicos—decía mientras entraba al apartamento—nos vamos?—pregunto a Rachel.

R: Si, solo dame un momento—dijo para después ir a su habitación.

Q: Y que sucede contigo?—se dirigió a Santana en un tono que solo ellas pudieran escuchar.

S: De que hablas?

Q: Esa chica, Alex, paso algo entre ustedes?

S: Que?! Claro que no.

Q: Bueno ayer mi radar me dijo que ella quiere algo contigo y probablemente no se detenga hasta conseguirlo.

S: No digas estupideces Quinn! tu desde cuando tienes radar?! Además si así fuera sabes que nunca caería yo amo a Britt.

Q: No lo dudo, pero no me gusta mucho esa chica, no dudo que en un futuro genere problemas con Britt, tal vez deberías marcar una distancia, no crees?

S: De hecho problemas ya hubo—dijo haciendo una mueca.

Q: Rayos! Enserio y que paso?

S: Es una larga historia solo te diré que Britt estaba tan molesta que se fue de aquí a media noche! No quería ni verme en ese momento.

Q: Santana! Entonces si tuviste algo que ver con esa tipa?—pregunto sorprendida.

S: Por supuesto que no, pero Brittany creyó que si y por eso se fue, por suerte ya todo está bien—dijo suspirando.

Q: Wow, no me imagino a brittany tan molesta.

S: Por tu bien espero que nunca la veas—reía.

R: Vamos Quinn!—dijo saliendo.

Q: Okay, bye chicos—dijo sacudiendo su mano en forma de un adiós.

R: Te llevare a mi restaurante favorito, fue el primer lugar donde comí aquí en Nueva York, estoy segura que te gustara.

Q: Entonces, esta noche tú me diriges, me parece bien—decía mostrando una sonrisa.

R: Bien, aquí es—dijo parándose enfrente de un pequeño lugar, con mesas de madera, muy rustico. Cosa que a Quinn le pareció genial.

Q: Es perfecto!

R: Espera a la comida—reía.

Mesero: Mesa para dos?

R: Si, gracias.

Q: Debo suponer que siempre vienes aquí no?

R: La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo libre las últimas semanas, pero siempre que puedo vengo.

Ese lugar era perfecto para una cita, era muy tranquilo y no estaba repleto de personas como sucedía en los restaurantes más lujosos. Las chicas ordenaron algo sencillo para cenar, miradas cómplices y besos durante toda la cena, definitivamente el momento era muy bueno, pero no todo lo bueno es duradero. Justo cuando iban saliendo del lugar un par de reporteros la estaban esperando.

-Ms Berry, testigos dicen que está en una cita romántica, eso es verdad?

Q: Ignóralos Rach—dijo jalándola del brazo.

Tenemos evidencia, mañana será publicada—Dijo enseñándoles su cámara.

R: Que idiota!

Q: Tranquila, todo está bien.

R: No, no lo está—dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el reportero.

Q: Que haces, regresa!—dijo jalándola del brazo.

R: Estoy cansada de esto Quinn—dijo desesperada—si quieren saber que paso, entonces les diré la verdad!

Q: No, no lo harás, no así. Solo piénsalo un poco quieres.

R: No hay nada que pensar, te amo!—dijo girando su cabeza hacia el reportero—Hey chico de la cámara! Fotografía esto—Rachel tomo por la nuca a Quinn y la beso sin pudor alguno, al ver eso los reporteros que estaban ahí se desquiciaron y tomaron una gran cantidad de fotografías.

Q: OMG—decía en un hilo de voz una vez que se separaron.

R: Respondiendo a la pregunta de antes, si estoy en una cita—les dijo a los reporteros para después tomar de la mano a Quinn que todavía estaba en Shock y alejarse de ahí.

Después de caminar un rato en silencio por toda la ciudad, la castaña ya no podía más necesitaba saber lo que la rubia pensaba.

R: No vas a decir nada?—pregunto dudosa.

Q: Porque lo hiciste?

R: No lo sé Quinn, solo quería hacerlo y ya, no es la gran cosa—decía restándole importancia.

Q: No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa—decía bajando la mirada— sabes que por mí no había problema de que no lo dijeras ahora.

R: No me importa, tu eres más importante para mí que toda esa publicidad, no lo entiendes—se paró frente a ella mirándola a los ojos—ahora tú lo eres todo—decía sonriendo.

Q: Harás que me derrita—dijo acercándose y tomándola de la cintura.

R: Ese es el plan—dijo seductoramente para después darle un beso corto—ahora vamos, que ya es tarde y mañana debes irte.

Q: Okay—decía suspirando—te acompaño, quiero despedirme de los chicos.

R: Espera—se acercó a ella ye esta vez le dio un beso mucho más largo y apasionado que el antes—lo siento pero acabo de darme cuenta que te iras.

Q: Eres tan..

R: Tan…?

Q: No lo sé—decía riendo— solo sé que ya no puedo estar sin ti—decía abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

B: San tu teléfono suena—dijo alcanzándoselo a la morena.

S: Si?—dijo contestando y alejándose de los chicos.

Después de unos minutos Santana se incorporó sentándose junto a Brittany, su expresión no era nada buena y de inmediato todos lo notaron.

B: San?—dijo mirándola con preocupación.

S: Tengo que regresar a Lima—dijo para después irse a su habitación a preparar su maleta.

B: San por favor háblame—decía entrando a la habitación detrás de la morena.

S: Ella está muy mal—la chica intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero ella sabía perfecto que con Brittany no tenía que fingir y de inmediato sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

B: Lo siento mucho—dijo abrazándola—no dejare que te vayas sola, iré contigo.

S: No puedes, debes ir a la academia ok, estaré llamándote para que sepas como están las cosas vale? Tú te quedas.

Brittany no quiso empezar una discusión sobre ir o no ir, así que solo asintió a lo que su novia le decía.

B: Preparare un té para que puedas dormir vale?

S: Si, gracias Britt.

K: Que pasa?—le dijo en voz baja a la rubia una vez que salió de la habitación—Su abuela esta?

B: Esta mal...muy mal—decía bajando la mirada.

R: Chicos llegamos—dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Quinn.

Q: Britt? Que pasa?—dijo al ver su cara de preocupación.

B: Santana regresara a Lima.

R: Su abuela…—dijo con una voz ronca.

Q: Como esta?—dijo señalando con la cabeza la habitación de la morena.

B: Esta… ella está intentando sobrellevar todo esto.

Q: Debo irme ahora… crees que pueda hablar con ella?—le pregunto a Britt.

B: Si, ve.

Q: Santana?—dijo viéndola sentada en la cama con la mirada en el piso.

S: Hey Q, te vas?

Q: Si yo...viene a despedirme.

S: Vale—se paró a abrazarla en forma de despedida, en su mente estaba separarse en unos segundos pero la rubia no la dejo y la abrazo con más fuerza.

Q: Solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo—dijo sin separarse aun.

S: Lo sé—decía separándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Q: Por favor llámame, sea la hora que sea hazlo por favor.

S: Lo hare Q, gracias.

Q: Debo irme ya San—decía mirándola con ternura—Te amo amiga—dijo para después abrazarla de nuevo.

S: Te amo—lo que recibió fue un bye y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Quinn, luego decidió acostarse para intentar dormir un poco.

R: Todo bien?—preguntaba viendo a su chica salir de la habitación.

Q: Si ya debo irme, Te amo—dijo dándole un beso en la boca—si sabes algo, avísame ok.

R: Esta bien.

Q: Bye chicos—fue lo último que la rubia dijo antes de salir de ahí e ir a su hotel.

* * *

Q: Ash?—decía al ver a alguien acostado en su cama.

A: oh Quinn! Te estaba esperando, porque tardaste tanto?

Q: Pasaron muchas cosas esta noche—decía dejándose caer en la cama junto a la chica.

A: Cuéntame.

Q: Digamos que el mundo ahora sabrá que soy la novia de Rachel Berry.

A: Estas de broma?

Q: No, Rachel y yo fuimos a un restaurante y había reporteros, no quiero seguir ya te imaginas lo que paso no?

A: Wow! pero es algo bueno no?-dijo dudosa

Q: Si creo que lo es—sonreía.

A: Ves? te preocupabas por nada, ya todo está bien.

Q: Si eso creo—decía recordando lo que sucedía con Santana.

A: Que pasa?

Q: Es Santana, al parecer su abuela ya está muy mal—hizo una pausa y trago saliva- pero bueno, no quiero hablar mucho de eso... cuéntame de tu cita.

A: El chico es... muy raro—reía—es buena persona y todo pero no creo que funcione—dijo subiendo los hombros

Q: Ya veo- suspiro—ya encontraras al bueno—reía.

A: Si, eso creo... es tarde y mañana pareceremos zombis si no dormimos ahora, hasta al rato Q—dijo parándose y yendo a su habitación.

Q: Vale...


	20. Noticias inesperadas

B: Chicas! Como les fue?—hablaba alegremente.

A: Muy bien!

Q: Si, todo estuvo perfecto.

B: Me alegra—dijo regalándoles una sonrisa—Quinn el decano te está buscando, quiere verte en su oficina ahora.

Q: Que?! Para qué?

B: No lo sé, debes ir ahora!

Q: Vale gracias, los veo en un rato—dijo para después ir a la oficina del decano.

Secretaria: Puedo ayudarte?

Q: Hola, si me dijeron que el decano quiere hablar conmigo, soy Quinn Fabray.

Se: Ah claro, pase Srta. Fabray.

Q: Gracias—con pasos lentos y temblando entro a la oficina.

Decano: Toma asiento por favor Quinn. Ya sabes porque te cite?—pregunto curioso.

Q: Ni idea—expreso obvia pero a la vez nerviosa.

De: Son muy buenas noticias, tú tranquila.

Q: Y bueno que es?

De: Sabes que aquí tenemos un programa de intercambio verdad—la rubia asintió con la cabeza—bueno dado a tu buen desempeño hay una oferta para ti.

Q: Que?! Es enserio?—decía sorprendida.

De: Claro que si, es una oportunidad muy importante, cientos de alumnos desearían estar en tu lugar sabes?

Q: Wow, no tenía idea. Pero en donde es?

De: Es en la Universidad de las Artes en Londres, te irías por un año. Oportunidades como estas no se presentan dos veces Quinn, si quieres mi consejo, tómala te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Inmediatamente al escuchar eso sintió pánico, irse por un año a Londres! Toda su vida está en USA, sus amigos, su familia y lo más importante estaba Rachel. Se puso tan pálida en ese momento, sentía que caería, así que solo se sujetó fuerte de la silla.

De: Y cuál es tu respuesta Quinn?

Q: Ah yo…no lo—su vocabulario estaba desapareciendo en ese momento, lucho mucho para encontrar la palabras correctas—escuche esta es una gran decisión, necesito hablarlo con algunas personas, por favor podría darme un poco más de tiempo—hablaba muy rápido.

De: Claro que si—reía—tienes un par de semanas de acuerdo?

Q: Muchas gracias señor.

De: No hay problema, medítalo, sea cual sea la respuesta estaremos esperando.

Q: Gracias… otra vez—decía mientras se iba de la oficina directo a su habitación.

A: Que te paso?—decía parándose de inmediato al ver a su amiga y no poder descifrar su expresión.

Q: Tengo una oferta de intercambio—dijo sentándose en la cama.

A: Eso es genial Quinn es una…

Q: En Londres—dijo interrumpiendo a la otra rubia.

A: oh...

Q: Por favor di algo…

A: Quinn yo—pensaba que decir—okay esta es una decisión muy drástica.

Q: Es una muy buena oportunidad para sobresalir sabes?

A: Entonces estas diciendo que te iras?

Q: Toda mi vida está aquí Ash, mis amigos, mamá, tú—hizo una pausa—Rachel.

A: Creo que esta vez no puedo opinar ni decirte que hacer, todo depende de ti.

Q: Tengo un par de semanas, solo lo pensare un poco más.

A: Sea lo que sea que elijas, será una buena decisión.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Santana regreso a Lima, ninguno de los chicos había recibido noticias de ella, brittany moría de nervios al ver que su chica no la llamaba y lo único que quería hacer era subirse al primer avión que se le presentara para ir a verla.

R: Britt ya te vas?

B: Si, ya voy tarde, querías algo?

R: Santana aun no llama, cierto?—decía haciendo la boca de lado.

B: No—suspiro—la he llamado muchas veces y no me responde—decía mordiéndose las uñas.

R: Tranquila, ya no debe tardar en llamarnos—decía dando ánimos.

B: Tengo que irme—decía volteando a ver el reloj en la pared—hasta la tarde, bye.

R: Britt tu celular—grito pero la rubia ya había bajado las escaleras—bueno me lo quedare yo—decía guardándolo en su bolsillo.

K: Vámonos Rachel, en NYADA no esperan—decía jalándola del brazo y saliendo—está sonando algo en tu bolsillo—dijo señalándola.

R: Oh es el celular de Britt, contesto?

K: Tal vez es algo importante, hazlo!

R: Hola?...—Después de unos minutos de hablar el semblante de Rachel cambio por completo.

K: Es lo que creo?—solo vio como la chica asentía—regresemos al apartamento, yo le diré a los chicos, tu deberías llamar a Quinn.

* * *

K: Llame a la aerolínea los boletos están listos.

R: Creó que primero debimos decirle a los chicos, que tal si alguno de ellos no puede ir… o no quiere ir.

K: Blaine fue con Sam y Mercedes yo iré a Julliard, llámala ya—dijo para después irse.

R: Todo está bien—se dijo a sí misma suspirando—ok, aquí voy—decía marcando el número de la rubia.

Q: Hola—se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

R: Soy yo.

Q: Como estas? Que sucede?

R: Es la abuela de Santana—decía con la voz entrecortada—estas ahí?—dijo al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la rubia.

Q: Si, lo siento—hizo una pausa—solo les avisare a mis maestros que no asistiré en los siguientes días y voy a Lima, te veré allá vale?

R: Esperaba que vinieras aquí y ya nos íbamos todos—dijo tímida.

Q: Lo siento Rach, pero tengo que estar ahí lo más pronto posible para Santana, nos vemos, bye—colgó sin esperar respuesta de la castaña.

R: Que está mal contigo Quinn Fabray, la elegiste a ella antes que a mí—se dijo a si misma—Dios que me pasa—hizo una pausa y se sento—es tu amiga y ella está en un mal momento—dijo tocándose la frente—no arruines todo.

* * *

K: Brittany?— no sabía si era ella ya que estaba de espaldas en un gran salón donde habían muchos estudiantes, entre ellos la rubia.

B: Kurt—lo miro—que haces aquí tengo clase, no ves?—dijo señalando todo el salón.

K: Es Santana.

Al instante que escucho el nombre de su novia de la boca de kurt, tomo sus cosas y salió inmediatamente del lugar e indicándole al chico que salieran.

B: Habla!—le ordeno.

K: Tranquila okay, llamaron a tu celular y Rachel contesto, al parecer era su madre. Dijo que ya lo esperaban hace días y quiere que vayamos a ver a su hija, al parecer está destrozada—dijo con un tono suave para la rubia.

B: No puedo creer que esté pasando—dijo limpiando una lagrima rebelde que salió—no podemos perder más tiempo vamos.

* * *

A: Estas bien?

Q: Si, eso creo…ya está todo listo, regresare en unos días vale?

A: Le dirás?

Q: No sé si sea un buen momento Ash.

A: Debes decirle, tal vez su respuesta te ayude a tomar una decisión. Prométeme que lo harás—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Q: Lo prometo—suspiro—nos vemos—dijo dándole un abrazo y yéndose.

* * *

K: Lista?—decía entrando al apartamento junto con Blaine y Brittany.

R: Britt ya te hice tu maleta ok, no vendrán los otros cierto?

Bl: Sam tiene una cita muy importante con una agencia y Mercedes al parecer no puede faltar un día en su disquera—dijo subiendo los hombros.

K: Bueno, no importa, debemos irnos ya, Brittany todo bien?—dijo volteando a ver a la chica, la cual tenía una expresión rara, como si no estuviera ahí.

B: Si todo bien, vamos chicos, gracias por empacar mis cosas Rach—dijo tomando su maleta y saliendo del lugar.

* * *

J: Hija llegaste pronto—dijo acercándose a recibirla con un abrazo.

Q: Si, tome el primer vuelo disponible, era de segunda clase mi espalda está matándome, pero no importa tengo que ver a mi amiga—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

J: Porque no tomas un baño primero y después te vas—dijo tomando su bolso.

Q: Tu ya te vas?

J: Me ofrecí a ayudarle a Maribel con algunas cosas, te dejo las llaves de tu auto—decía mientras las dejaba en la mesita de la entrada—te veo allá—dijo dejándole un beso y yéndose.

La rubia subió a su habitación, para después desvestirse y entrar a la ducha, hizo un tiempo record en el baño, no quería demorar tanto, Salió y se puso un atuendo acorde a la situación.

Cuando termino se dio cuenta que no había llamado a Rachel y se dispuso a hacerlo mientras bajaba las escaleras para tomar las llaves del auto e irse. Hizo varios intentos pero la castaña no respondía.

Q: Cierto, en este momento debe estar en el avión, creo que llamare más tarde—dijo para después salir de su casa e ir directo a la de Santana.

Después de un viaje corto por la velocidad a la que iba llego por fin a su destino. Toco la puerta con golpes bajos pero que alguien al otro lado escucho muy bien.

M: Quinn como estas?—dijo dándole un abrazo.

Q: Bien gracias—dijo sin separarse—en verdad lo siento señora Lopez.

M: Gracias por venir Quinn, puedo pedirte un favor?

Q: Claro, lo que quiera.

M: Tenemos que irnos a la funeraria en una horas y no he podido hablar con Santana, creo que está un poco indispuesta, puedes subir a ayudarla a arreglarse, no quiero que se quede ahí todo el tiempo.

Q: oh si, claro lo haré.

Quinn subió las escaleras con algo de miedo, no se imaginada a la Santana que se encontraría al otro lado de la puerta, así que solo la golpeo con delicadeza.

S: Podrían dejarme sola—dijo en un tono que no alcanzo a descifrar.

Q: Soy yo San, por favor déjame entrar.

S: Q?—dijo abriendo la puerta.

Q: Quien más—dijo regalándole una media sonrisa—puedo entrar?— no escucho respuesta, cuando vio la morena la tenía abrazada por el cuello con mucha fuerza, a lo que Quinn solo le correspondió y le dijo—San, no sé qué decir en verdad lo siento mucho—dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos—se cuánto significaba ella para ti, yo… enserio lo siento.

S: Estoy bien Quinn, enserio—dijo sentándose en la cama.

Q: Entonces por qué no sales de tu habitación? No comes, no hablas con nadie, que sucede contigo? Creo que estas todo menos bien—dijo sentándose junto a ella—está bien ser débil de vez en cuando sabes?

S:…

Q: Vamos—dijo parándose y jalando a santana de una mano—tenemos que irnos en un par de horas y tú tienes que arreglarte.

S: No creo que pueda.

Q: Claro que puedes, que crees que tu abuela te diría si te viera así—dijo levantando una ceja y señalándola—ella te enseño a ser fuerte, ahora muéstrame a mí que tan fuerte eres.

S: Vale—dijo levantándose y limpiándose una lagrima rebelde que salió.

Q: Vale?

S: Si, estoy bien, me daré una ducha y ya bajo, puedes dejarme sola?

Q: Que?—reía.

S: Que es lo gracioso—dijo sonriendo.

Q: No te me iré de aquí hasta que te vea cambiada y arreglada, te conozco puedes cambiar de opinión en dos segundos, tu y yo bajaremos las escaleras juntas, ya dije!

S: Mejor di que quieres verme desnuda.

Q: San—dijo abrazándola—tu sentido del humor ha regresado, esa es mi amiga—reía.

S: Gracias Q—expreso sincera regalándole una media sonrisa—pero enserio quiero estar sola mientras me baño, puedo?—dijo divertida.

Q: Ah si claro, lo siento, te espero abajo—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

M: Como esta?—dijo viendo a Quinn bajar.

Q: Creo que está mucho mejor, no tarda en bajar.

M: Muchas gracias hija.

Q: De nada, quiere que la ayude en algo?

M: No, está bien, mi esposo llegara en unas horas para irnos, tu madre regreso a tu casa a arreglarse, todo está listo, tu pasa a sentarte en la sala.

Q: Vale, gracias.

Se sentó en el sillón y suspiro pesadamente, no se encontraba en un buen momento, cuando se suponía que iba a hablar de su intercambio con todo lo que estaba pasando, se tapó la cara con las manos, se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormida.

—


	21. Te seguiré amando

**Nuevo capitulo :D no había podido actualizar últimamente por que estaba estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a la superior y esas cosas :P pero aquí esta, e****spero les guste, dejen un comentario o lo que sea xD**

* * *

Hey Q—sintió que alguien la movía.

Q: Que?!—se despertó un poco asustada.

B: Soy yo! Calmante.

Q: Britt que haces aquí?

B: Vine a ver a Santana, a qué más puedo venir—dijo en un tono de obviedad.

Q: Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

B: Un buen tiempo creo, Santana y yo ya salimos a caminar un buen rato—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Q: y como esta?

B: Pretende estar bien pero sé que aún le duele demasiado—suspiro.

Q: Estará bien—dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

B: Si, eso creo… tu estas bien?

Q: Yo? Si lo estoy, por qué preguntas?

B: Tienes algo en los ojos.

Q: Que tengo?—decía tallándoselos.

B: No me refería a eso—reía—quiero decir, que tus ojos muestran algo—dijo acercándose más a la chica para ver sus ojos claramente—quieres decir algo pero no sabes cómo—dijo para después recargarse en el respaldo del sillón—vamos dímelo, no lo contare.

Q: Que clase de brujería es esa?—decía asombrada—como lo sabes?

B: No te rompas la cabeza pensando en cómo lo supe, mejor cuéntame de una vez.

Q: Okay—suspiro—solo estamos tu y yo aquí verdad?—dijo mirando a todos lados.

M: Mi esposo llego, es hora de irnos chicas—dijo interrumpiendo—quieren venir en el auto con nosotras.

Q: No se preocupe yo traigo el mío, Britt puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

B: Gracias Q.

M: Vamos—dijo saliendo de la casa.

B: Te veré allá ok—dijo dándole un beso corto en la boca a santana y dirigiéndose al auto de Quinn.

S: Esta bien—dijo dándole una media sonrisa—Te amo.

B: Te amo.

Q: Oye, me di cuenta que no he preguntado por Rachel—dijo encendiendo el auto—está bien?

B: Esta perfecta, la encontraremos en la funeraria con los demás chicos.

Q: Vale.

B: Ahora si estamos solas, dime.

Q: Esta bien—respiro profundo—me hicieron una oferta de ir a estudiar a Londres.

B: Wow, eso es algo grande Q.

Q: No sé qué hacer, esto es… increíble, pero todos ustedes están aquí, Rachel está aquí! no sé si pueda irme y dejar todo.

B: Cuanto tiempo.

Q: Un año.

B: Viéndolo desde una perspectiva norma no es mucho tiempo, pero para una pareja es una eternidad.

Q: Lo se Britt, esto es demasiado, no quiero perderla, tu sabes que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan—dijo desesperada—es todo o nada.

B: Calma, por lo que se ustedes ya tienen una relación a distancia! Encontraran la forma, lo sé!

Q: Que tal si no—dijo con miedo.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba en la recepción: familiares, amigos cercanos, no tan cercanos e incluso desconocidos esperando a los familiares de Alma para empezar con la ceremonia en su honor.

J: Rachel, me alegra verte—la abrazo.

R: A mí también señora fabray, como esta?

J: Bien gracias, ya no tardan en llegar Santana y sus padres.

R: Aquí están ya—dijo señalando a la puerta donde vio a su amiga.

K: Vamos—dijo jalando a Rachel para que fueran con Santana—Señor y señora Lopez, siento su perdida—dijo dándoles un abrazo a ambos.

M: Muchas gracias Kurt—dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado—entremos por favor.

K: Se ven alegres… eso está muy bien.

R: Estamos aquí para celebrar la vida, no para llorar incontroladamente, ellos los entienden muy bien.

S: Entender qué?—dijo integrándose a la conversación.

R: San, como estas?

S: Estoy muy bien chicos, de verdad.

K: Nos alegra mucho verte así—dijo abrazándola.

S: Podemos entrar ya, mi madre odia la impuntualidad—dijo riendo levemente.

R: Quiero esperar a Quinn, vayan ahora los alcanzo.

S: Esta bien, vamos porcelana—dijo jalándolo y viendo como Rachel salía del lugar.

La chica caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que la rubia llegara, habían pasado varios minutos y no aparecía.

Q: Esperas a alguien—dijo hablándole por detrás.

R: Quinn!—dijo volteando asustada—casi muero.

B: Voy a entrar chicas, ahorita las veo—dijo dejándolas solas.

R: Te extrañe—dijo abrazándola.

Q: Y yo a ti—dijo desaciendo el abrazo y dándole un beso corto en los labios.

R: Estas bien? Te ves algo… rara—dijo levantando una ceja.

Q: ah si, lo estoy, es solo que… tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante—hablo seria.

R: Okay…debería preocuparme?

Q: No, no es nada para preocuparnos—se dijo más a si misma que para Rachel.

* * *

Todo paso muy rápido, las personas ahí lucían bien, nada tristes ni melancólicas, ni siquiera cuando la madre de Santana dio ese discurso tan conmovedor, al contrario de eso a todos les saco una gran sonrisa.

K: Tu madre es genial—dijo una vez que ya estaban afuera del lugar.

S: Claro que lo es—dijo orgullosa—debo irme—volteo asía su madre que la estaba llamando con el brazo—Britt podemos vernos más tarde?

B: Claro, iré a tu casa.

S: Vale, bye—le dio un beso y se fue.

Q: Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—dijo ansiosa esperando su respuesta, sabía que si le decía que no, tendría que hablar con Rachel antes de lo previsto.

B: No, gracias, prefiero caminar, nos veremos—dijo alejándose.

Q: Vale—'rayos' decía por dentro.

K: Blaine y yo nos vamos, luego las vemos.

R: No tengo muchas ganas de ir a mi casa, podemos ir a la tuya y ahí hablamos?

Q: Esta bien vamos—dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando asía su auto.

La rubia conducía a la velocidad mínima, estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento, aun no tomaba una decisión y el tiempo se estaba agotando, en YALE no la esperarían mucho para que diera una respuesta.

R: Quinn sé que te preocupas por nuestra seguridad, pero creo que si aceleras un poco no nos pasara nada—bromeo.

Q: ah si—rio en forma nerviosa.

Después de eso el camino fue silencioso, incluso Rachel que no podía estar callada más de un minuto, lo estuvo.

Q: Llegamos—dijo bajando del auto y pasando del otro lado a abrirle la puerta a su chica.

R: Que amable, Srta Fabray—dijo enseñando una gran sonrisa.

Q: Siempre—dijo tomándola de la mano y entrando a la casa.

R: Y tu mamá?—decía sentándose en un sillón.

Q: Iría de compras, no lo sé—decía alzando los hombros.

R: Ayer me colgaste de la nada, porque verías a Santana, si hablaste con ella?

Q: Si lo hice, no entiendo porque te molestas, es Santana—decía restándole importancia.

R: Enserio estas diciendo eso?

Q: Que?

R: Ustedes dos tiene 'historia'—decía haciendo comillas con los dedos—y prácticamente me botaste por ella, que quieres que piense Quinn!

Q: No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo—decía dejándose caer en el sillón—Eres tu… la Rachel egoísta que solo piensa en ella.

R: No seas ridícula Quinn, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta—dijo molesta.

Q: Es NUESTRA amiga!—decía señalándose—y me necesitaba.

R: Sabes qué? Está bien ve con ella, me largo de aquí—dijo parándose.

Q: No Rachel no te preocupes más por eso la que se va soy yo—dijo parándose de tras de ella.

R: De que rayos estás hablando—dijo mirándola un poco frustrada.

Q: Yo…—dijo agachando la mirada—me voy a Londres—dijo mirándola de nuevo.

R: De que hablas? Esto es una broma de mal gusto Quinn!—decía con temor que lo que decía la rubia fuera verdad.

Q: No, Rachel…

R: Dime—decía tomándola de las manos y haciendo que ambas se sentaran.

Q: Tengo una oferta de intercambio para irme a Londres por un año…

R: Wow Quinn eso es genial—decía mirando a la nada—creo que acabas de tomar tu decisión cierto?

Q: Si, lo hice—hizo una pausa—estas desconfiando de mi Rachel, primero Ben y ahora Santana! Por dios Santana!

R: Eso significa que estamos terminando?

Q: Te amo, en verdad lo hago pero si no confías en mí estando a un par de kilómetros de distancias como lo haremos estando a miles…—decía mirando al techo.

R: Yo… enserio lo siento.

Q: Dime que no vaya.

R: Que?—decía atontada.

Q: Dime que no vaya y no lo haré, que quieres que me quede contigo.

R: No voy a hacerte eso Quinn, tu iras a Londres está bien? No puedes echar a la basura esta oportunidad por mi entiendes?

Q: Te amo, te amo—decía tomándola de la nuca y besándola con desesperación.

R: No puedo prometer que cuando vuelvas todo estará igual pero créeme, te seguiré amando tanto como ahora—decía limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que salió de sus ojos.

Q: No quiero que te quedes esperándome, tienes que seguir, si conoces a alguien mas no me opondré—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

R: Nunca a nadie como tu Lucy Quinn Fabray—dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas—no importa que salgamos con mil personas…

Q: Creo que estas exagerando—decía interrumpiéndola.

R: Tú y yo… sé que estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

Q: Yo…

R: No digas nada—le puso un dedo en su boca—podemos ir a tu habitación una última vez?

Q: Si, pero solo para aclarar, no será la última vez—dijo para después besarla y llevarla a su habitación.

Subieron con pasos torpes, pero finalmente ahí estaban. Ambas sabían que pasarían una eternidad la una sin la otra, así que en ese momento se cobraban por adelantado todo el tiempo que pasarían sin estar juntas.

* * *

B: Llegan tarde chicas!—decía viendo entrar a Rachel y a Quinn a Breadsticks.

K: Que hacían?—pregunto levantando una ceja.

R: Nada, hablábamos—miro a la rubia—Quinn tiene una noticia chicos—dijo para después sentarse.

S: Que es?

Q: Bueno, tengo esta gran oferta de irme de intercambio a Londres y… voy a tomarla—decía haciendo una media sonrisa.

S: Eso es grandioso Quinn, por cuánto tiempo?

Q: Solo un año.

S: Vaya! Un año… me alegro por ti, enserio.

Q: Si, lo es.

B: Voy a extrañarte Q—dijo dándole un parándose y acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

Q: Y yo a todos ustedes chicos, un año no es un periodo de tiempo muy corto que digamos y sé que todos vamos a cambiar, solo espero que siempre sigamos siendo amigos.

S: Quinn no seas melancólica, claro que lo seremos… por siempre. Verdad Hobbit?

R: Ah si claro, lo siento amm voy al tocador—dijo parándose rápidamente, pero la rubia fue inmediatamente tras de ella, conocía a Rachel y sabía que no estaba bien.

Q: Rach que sucede, estas bien?—dijo entrando al baño justo detrás de la castaña.

R: Lo siento Quinn, no es nada, es solo que apenas estoy procesando todo esto pero en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti, lo mereces y sé que llegaras muy lejos, no puedo esperar verte en tu primera premier junto a Brad Pitt o con algún otro súper famoso.

Q: Brad Pitt?—reía.

R: Que? tú quieres ser actriz de cine no?

Q: Si eso quiero—hizo una pausa—estas segura que estas bien?

R: Si lo estoy! Y si vuelves a preguntar voy a golpearte—rió—ahora regresemos con los otros chicos.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Quinn se despidió de sus amigos en Nueva York y desde que termino su relación con Rachel, estaba lista para irse. De alguna forma sabía que cuando volviera todo estaría diferente, pero tampoco podía esperar para saber qué es lo que Londres le esperaba, ya no se sentía tan deprimida por lo que pasó con la castaña, como ella se lo dijo antes estaban destinadas a estar juntas, así que un 'tiempo' separadas ayudaría a probarlo, o al menos eso era lo que Quinn se decía todos los días desde el rompimiento.

A: Ese es tu vuelo—se escuchó como por el altavoz anunciaban el vuelo que iría a Londres—Lista?

Q: Si—suspiro—voy a extrañarte pequeña tontuela—dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

A: Y yo a ti—dijo separándose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Q: No, no Ashley, por favor no llores, harás que yo también lo haga—dijo dándole un pañuelo.

A: Lloro de felicidad, de verdad—reía—siempre estaré para ti, si quieres llamarme y aquí son las 3 de la mañana hazlo!

Q: Lo haré—decía riendo también—regresare en diciembre para las vacaciones.

A: Oh claro, como diciembre es el mes que viene—decía sarcástica.

Q: Solo son seis meses!—decía dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

A: Lo sé—dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Q: Te amo hermana de mentira—reía—Bye—dijo alejándose y perdiéndose entre la multitud.


	22. Londres

**Peyton Sawyer será Hilarie Burton ok ;)**

* * *

B: Rachel!—decía entrando al camerino—nerviosa?

R: Que?—reía—claro que no, he hecho esto antes, recuerdas?

B: Escuche que tu director dijo que había personas importantes allá afuera y que no te lo diría para no ponerte nerviosa.

R: Que?! Quienes?!—dijo exaltada

B: Rayos! Tenía razón, no debí decirte—decía rascándose la barbilla—Bye—se paró con rapidez y salió.

R: Demonios Brittany!

Desidio restarle importancia a lo que dijo Brittany. Para Rachel todo era normal, otra función más que concluía, solo iba a la obra y regresaba al apartamento, para ella la ruptura fue algo que definitivamente no esperaba, pero intentaba sobrellevarlo.

S: Rachel, iremos por unos tragos esta vez no puedes decir no!

R: No tengo muchas ganas, estoy algo cansada, vayan ustedes.

S: Ven aquí—la agarró del brazo y la llevo a una calle donde los demás no las escucharan.

R: Que quieres?—dijo haciendo un gesto de molestia.

S: Quiero que salgas con nosotros, ha pasado un mes Rachel! Es hora de empezar a salir no crees? Quinn está en Londres, no creerás que se queda todo el tiempo encerrada en una habitación sin salir a conocer personas y lugares verdad?

R: Esta bien—dijo resignada—solo una copa.

S: Me conformare con eso por ahora—dijo enseñando una sonrisa—vamos.

* * *

Quinn Fabray?—se escuchó a alguien decir en el pasillo por lo que la rubia volteo inmediatamente.

Q: Si?

—Hola, mi nombre es Peyton Sawyer, escuche que vienes de YALE cierto, de New Heaven?

Q: Así es, llegue hace como un mes… como me conoces?

P: La otra vez me cole a la clase del profesor Geller, te vi interpretando tu monologo y debo decir que estuviste sorprendente, lograste que mi piel se erizara—rio.

Q: Pues muchas Gracias, solo espero que seas estudiante y no una acosadora del exterior—bromeo.

P: Es tu día de suerte, solo soy una chica británica común y corriente.

Q: Como puedo estar segura—dijo alzando una ceja.

P: Te enseñare lo que hago, vamos a mi habitación, está en el edificio de alado, que dices?

Q: No sé—se quedó callada por unos segundos—qué más da no tengo nada que hacer ahora.

P: Sígueme—dijo caminando y dejando a la rubia atrás.

Una vez que llegaron la chica abrió su puerta y se encontraron con un montón de bosquejos pegados en las paredes y también con pinturas ya terminadas, la chica definitivamente tenía talento.

Q: Wow! Esto es alucinante.

P: Gracias?—rio.

Q: Esto es fantástico, lo digo en serio!

P: Últimamente no me he sentido muy inspirada, la última vez que hice algo fue hace dos semanas, fue este—dijo enseñándole un dibujo de la ciudad desde una parte alta.

Q: Es genial!

P: Lo dibuje desde El Shard.

Q: El Shard?

P: El rascacielos, no has ido?

Q: No he tenido mucho tiempo para salir desde que llegue.

P: Oh vamos, enserio? Este—dijo enseñándole un dibujo más—tampoco lo conoces?

Q: No, lo siento—sonrió.

P: Es el Palacio de Buckingham, todo el mundo lo conoce, te llevare ahora mismo vamos!

Q: Ahora no, tengo clase en 20 minutos. Mejor en la tarde vale?

P: Okay es una cita—sonrió—dame tu número y nos veremos—dijo dándole un papel y un lápiz.

Q: Listo, nos vemos—dijo saliendo de la habitación—Hola?—dijo contestando su celular.

A: Como estas Q?

Q: Todo bien y tú? Deben ser como las 5 de la mañana en New Heaven, que sucede?

A: Yo siempre despierto temprano recuerdas?

Q: Ah cierto, la chica odiosa que me paraba temprano en las mañanas—reía.

A: Cuéntame que hay de nuevo? Que has visto?

Q: En realidad no mucho, no he tenido tiempo de salir.

A: Debes estar bromeando!

Q: Hoy una chica dijo que me mostraría la ciudad, tomare fotos para ti.

A: oh, así que una chica ehh?—dijo con voz seductora que hizo reír a Quinn.

Q: No te burles, acabo de conocerla—reía.

A: Y es linda?

Q: Ashley, ahora no!

A: Quinn por favor, no puedes estar enganchada a algo por siempre! Debes salir y conocer personas y si te gusta pues genial ve por ella!

Q: Sabes que no es fácil.

A: Lo se amiga, pero por algo se empieza, tal vez esta chica…

Q: Peyton, se llama Peyton

A: Tal vez esta chica Peyton te ayude a dar el primer paso, anímate!

Q: Te digo que acabo de conocerla. Ni siquiera sé si quiere algo más conmigo, no tengo muchos amigos aquí, que tal si ella solo quiere eso, no voy a arruinarlo!

A: Bueno como sea, sal, diviértete y me llamas después para ver cómo te fue vale?

Q: Esta bien, ya te llamo yo, bye—dijo cortando la llamada y marcando otro número—Hola San que hay?

S: Que demonios te pasa Fabray, acaso no duermen ahí!?

Q: Lo siento—decía aguantándose la risa—pero no seas exagerada, solo son seis horas de diferencia! Ya debe estar amaneciendo ahí!

S: Como sea! Que quieres?

Q: amm yo… como esta Rachel?

S: Enserio estas llamando para preguntarme eso?... bueno como sea, ella está bien y más concretamente no está saliendo con nadie… ahora se honesta y di porque preguntas eso?

Q: He conocido a alguien, no es que vaya a pasar algo aun pero, tengo una cita esta tarde. No estoy segura si deba ir.

S: Porque no?

Q: No lo sé, es solo que ya sabes Rachel…

S: NO la estas engañando, ustedes terminaron está bien? La vida sigue y tú deberías… no, no deberías, tienes que seguir. Escucha no quiero sacarte de tu pequeña burbuja así pero enserio cuanto más crees que puedan seguir con esto, pretendiendo que todo está bien, les doy un mes más para que se cansen y comiencen a tener citas con cualquiera que se les ponga enfrente—dijo exaltada.

Q: Creo que fue un error llamar, lo siento.

S: No vayas a colgar, espera! Yo… lo siento está bien? Sé que ustedes se aman y lo harán por mucho más tiempo, yo que sé tal vez por siempre! pero vamos no te cierres a las posibilidades estas en una gran ciudad, diviértete, salir un poco no te va a matar a ti ni a Rachel.

Q: Creo que lo intentare.

S: No digo que te enamores con el chasquido de unos dedos ni nada por el estilo—reía—solo aprovecha el momento. Animo Fabray!

Q: Gracias San, nos hablamos después vale, tengo clase, bye—dijo colgando y dirigiéndose a su clase.

* * *

R: Si?—escucho que alguien toco la puerta de su camerino.

Rachel Berry, hola mi nombre es Nelson Riddle—dijo entrando al camerino y dándole la mano a la castaña—vengo de Capitol Records.

R: Disculpe, que?—dijo sin entender

N: Varios representantes han venido anteriormente a ver tu actuación, Rachel. Decían que tenías la voz más sorprendente que han escuchado y bueno tenía que venir y comprobarlo, debo decir… sin palabras, creo que eres magnifica.

R: Pues muchas gracias Señor Riddle.

N: Escucha Rachel, tenemos que ser honestos en la actuación eres buena sí, pero no excelente, sin embargo tienes una voz que mataría a cualquiera y considero que puedes tener una carrera muy exitosa como solista. Piénsalo te dejare mi tarjeta—dijo dejándola en una mesa junto a la puerta—llámame, pero confía en mí, sé que tienes lo necesario—dijo abandonando el lugar y dejando a una sorprendida Rachel.

* * *

Quinn se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas afuera de la universidad, había pasado casi 30 minutos desde la hora que acordó con Peyton para salir y la chica no aparecía.

Q: Suficiente—dijo viendo su reloj y poniéndose de pie.

P: Quinn! Lo siento, lo siento!—dijo llegando apresurada—tuve que soportar una aburrida platica de uno de mis profesores, era obligatorio… lo siento—dijo por tercera vez.

Q: No te preocupes… está bien.

P: Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir lo prometo.

Q: Dije que está bien ya deja de decir lo siento—sonrió.

P: Okay… vamos—dijo tomándola del brazo y haciendo que caminaran—primero iremos por el centro, pasaremos por el palacio, el Big Ben… bueno muchos lugares—sonrió—y terminaremos con El Shard.

Q: Suena mucho para recorrer en una sola tarde no crees?—rio.

P: Si creo que tienes razón—reía—mejor solo vamos al shard, y otro día te llevo a ver todo lo demás, vale?

Q: Si, mejor.

La rubia estaba asombrada con la ciudad, no paraba de tomar fotos por cada lugar que pasaban.

P: Esa es una simple parada de autobús, Quinn—reía.

Q: Le dije a mi amiga que tomaría muchas fotos para ella, ven aquí—dijo tomándola por cuello para una selfie.

P: Me siento alagada, ojos americanos verán mi cara—rio.

Q: Vaya es genial—dijo mirando al cielo.

P: Si, lo es… debemos subir—decía mientras seguía caminando—hey rubia! Camina—dijo sacando a Quinn de su burbuja.

Q: ah sí, lo siento, vamos!—sonrió.

La vista desde El Shard era lo mejor, se podía ver todo a kilómetros, definitivamente Quinn ya estaba enamorada de esa ciudad, todo ahí era perfecto para sus ojos.

P: y bien?

Q: Esto es… wow!

P: No te quedes como tonta—reía—toma la foto, tu amiga te matara si no le muestras esto.

Q: Cierto!—tomo su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos a toda la ciudad—esto es genial Peyton, muchas gracias por traerme enserio—mostro una sonrisa de lado.

P: No es nada, siempre traigo a chicas americanas que vienen de intercambio y que acabo de conocer, eso es lo mío.

Q: Oh ya veo—dijo mirando a otra parte.

P: Quinn—le sonrió—era broma, eres la primera… no sabes identificar el sarcasmo?—reía.

Q: Lo hago muy bien! Es solo que me fui por unos instantes—reía.

P: Si claro!... puedo preguntar algo?

Q: Seguro…

P: Estas en una relación, comprometida, no se tal vez casada?—pregunto bromeando, pero ansiosa por la respuesta.

Q: Buena pregunta—reía—no yo… no estoy con nadie ahora.

P: Todo bien?—vio como la expresión de la rubia cambio al decir eso.

Q: Si claro—al decir lo anterior su corazón no pudo evitar estrujarse al recordar a la castaña.

P: Creo que es genial que estés soltera—sonrió y se acercó a pocos centímetros de la rubia, por lo que esta se puso un poco nerviosa y solo se apartó.

Q: El tiempo se va volando—dijo viendo su celular—podemos irnos?

P: Ah… si claro.

Las chicas caminaban en silencio por la ciudad, esta era muy pacifica cuando era de noche. Ninguna decía nada, no porque no quisieran si no que solo disfrutaban de la compañía.

Una vez que llegaron a la universidad Peyton se ofreció a acompañar a la rubia a su habitación por lo que esta no pudo decir no.

Q: Aquí estamos—decía abriendo la puerta—entraras?—dijo al verla parada con cara de niña tímida en la puerta.

P: Solo un momento—sonrió—me agrada aquí, se siente mucha…tranquilidad. Estos son tus amigos no?—dijo señalando unas fotografías en la pared.

Q: Si, lo son.

P: Linda chica—dijo tomando una foto de ella y Rachel en la fiesta de Funny girl.

Q: Si, que lo es—dijo dejando salir una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la otra chica.

P: Ella es tu mejor amiga? O no se... exnovia?—dijo esto último con sutileza.

Q: ah—dudo por un instante si le diría la verdad a la chica—si—suspiro—solo estoy intentando avanzar.

P: Aun la extrañas no?

Q: Claro que sí, mucho—confeso.

P: Oh ya veo—hizo una pausa—pero te acostumbraras a estar aquí y cuando menos lo esperes ya estarás de regreso.

Q: Dudo que las cosas estén iguales cuando vuelva pero gracias.

P: Porque gracias?

Q: No sé, solo gracias—decía con una media sonrisa.

P: Bueno creo que ya debería irme—dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola—nos estamos viendo Quinn, bye—dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Q: Que día!—dijo suspirando y dejándose caer en la cama, pero a los pocos segundos alguien toco sacándola de sus pensamientos, así que solo se dispuso a abrir.

P: Lo siento, yo de nuevo—dijo alzando las manos y haciendo reír a Quinn—sabes si enserio quieres avanzar deberías empezar por cosas pequeñas como no se… un desayuno?

Q: Un desayuno?—levanto una ceja.

P: Si, tu y yo mañana antes de clases, que dices?

Q: Ah yo…—se quedó callada por un momento

P: Si no quieres está bien—hizo una media sonrisa.

Q: No nada de eso—sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación—un desayuno estaría bien—sonrió.

P: Genial! Entonces hasta mañana.

* * *

K: Que harás?

R: Aun no lo sé—decía mordiéndose las uñas.

K: Debes llamarlo, no todos los días te llegan tipos de una disquera diciendo que tienes una voz asombrosa.

R: Estas seguro?

K: Claro que si, no tienes nada que perder, hazlo—dijo dándole el teléfono.

R: Aquí voy—dijo marcando el número—Hola… Quinn cómo estás?

K: Que rayos estás haciendo?!—le hablaba por lo bajo para que no se escuchara a través del teléfono.

R: Un segundo…—dijo tapando la bocina—calla necesito hablar con ella ok.

K: Haz lo que quieras—dijo restándole importancia y tomando una revista para pretender leerla mientras escuchaba lo que hablaba la chica.

R: Lo siento, en que estábamos?

Q: Estoy bien Rach—dijo asombrada al otro lado por la llamada de la castaña—que tal tú?

R: Si, igual muy bien…

Q: No llamas solo para saludar… que sucede?

R: Yo necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre algo, espero no te moleste que haya acudido a ti.

Q: Claro que no! En verdad me alegra que lo hayas hecho—sonrió e hizo sonreír a Rachel.

R: Hace unos días un ejecutivo de Capitol Records vino a mi… bueno para acortar tengo la oportunidad de firmar un contrato para ser solista.

Q: Wow! Rach, eso es asombroso, no es nada que no esperaba pero enserio estoy muy feliz por ti—expreso con sinceridad—pero cuál es el problema?

R: Tu sabes lo que paso con Mercedes no? La primera vez que firmo su contrato, no quiero cambiar por ninguna disquera millonaria ni por nadie.

Q: Estoy segura que no te pasara a ti, eres muy lista. En el momento que llegues ahí implanta tus propias reglas, tan poco te vayas a pasar—rio—pero a si sabrán que tienes carácter, que sabes lo que quieres y que tienen que respetarlo—espero respuesta—estas ahí?—dijo al no escuchar nada del otro lado.

R: Si, lo siento aquí estoy… sabía que no me equivocaría si te llamaba.

Q: Puedes llamarme a la hora que sea, somos amigas no?—al escuchar eso ambas no pudieron evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

R: Si, lo somos… hablamos luego? Tengo que hacer un par de cosas.

Q: Claro, cuídate—dijo para después cortar la llamada.

K: Porque hiciste eso? Eres tan débil!

R: No te vayas a sentir mal pero ella siempre me daba los mejores consejos, tenía que hablarle—dijo alzando los hombros.

K: Te entiendo, supongo que ahora si llamaras al amigo Nelson Riddle no?

R: Claro que sí!


	23. Perdiendo el control

Habían pasado meses desde que Quinn llego a Londres y en unas semanas regresaría a USA para para pasar las festividades con su familia y amigos. Todo iba muy bien para ella, era alumna estrella en el lugar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien de las ligas mayores descubriera su talento y lo mostrara al mundo, pero mientras tanto solo era una chica universitaria que estaba ansiosa por regresar a casa a ver a sus seres queridos.

A: Es genial que regreses en unas semanas—hablaba por Skype con la otra rubia.

Q: Lo sé, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, no puedo esperar!

A: Y después de todo tu novia si vendrá? Bueno si la invitaras a venir?

Q: No es mi novia!

A: Quinn haz salido con ella por meses, solo dilo!

Q: No voy a decir nada que no es, está bien?!

A: Como quieras, pero entonces Peyton vendrá o no?

Q: No sé, no estoy segura. Si va significa que en verdad estamos teniendo algo importante y yo no lo veo así, es decir, la quiero y todo pero no siento que deba dar ese paso aun. Lo intento pero no puedo verla más que como una amiga.

A: Así que te besas y tienes sexo con todas tus amigas?!—decía divertida.

Q: Que tonta eres!... y para que te enteres no he llegado a ese punto con ella!

A: Hay Quinn, en verdad no entiendes el significado de avanzar verdad?—decía suspirando.

Q: Haz sabido algo de ella?

A: Hablo con Britt casi todos los días y por lo que se le va muy bien en todo eso de su disco. Pero si quieres saber más deberías llamarla tú!

Desde la última llamada que Quinn recibió de la castaña, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a marcar el número de la otra y cuando Rachel por algún medio se enteró que la rubia estaba saliendo con alguien más las ganas de hablarle se le iban por completo, por lo que desde esa vez no habían escuchado sus voces.

Q: Voy a decirte la verdad está bien—solo vio que la chica asintió y continuo hablando—no creo que pueda sacarla de mi sistema, la amo y siempre lo haré. La verdad no sé qué estaba pensando cuando termine la relación, bueno nosotras ya teníamos una a larga distancia por un par de kilómetros mas no creo que algo hubiera cambiado, soy tan estúpida! Como quisiera decirle todo esto—decía dejando caer la cabeza en el escritorio.

A: Deja de lamentarte! Lo hecho está hecho. Y si quieres hablarle, creo que tienes una oportunidad.

Q: Oportunidad? De que hablas?

A: Los chicos también irán a Lima, ya sabes sus padres están ahí y bla bla.

Q: Eso es… perfecto—dijo mostrando una sonrisa

A: Ah sí lo es… oh espera mi teléfono suena—dijo alejándose para contestar.

La rubia solo golpeaba con un lápiz en el teclado esperando a que su amiga volviera.

Q: Ash, todo bien!?—gritaba esperando que la escuchara del otro lado—que pasa?—dijo preocupada al ver como la chica se acercaba mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas.

A: Nada, mi hermana otra vez, lo típico primero el trabajo a su única familia, ósea yo—espeto molesta—pasare otra navidad sola.

Q: Claro que no! Aquí estoy yo.

A: Solo vendrás a New Heaven de paso, después te iras a Lima.

Q: Tu pasaras la navidad en mi casa con mi madre y conmigo obvio!...No pensaste que te dejaría sola o sí?

A: Gracias Q—dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Q: Ni lo digas, tu eres parte de mi familia. Ahora muéstrame una sonrisa de verdad—espero a que la chica le sonriera—perfecto!

* * *

Los chicos en Nueva York se encontraban sentados en su sala tomando chocolate caliente mientras mantenían una amena conversación entre ellos.

K: Me encanta el invierno, puedo lucir toda mi colección de Ralph Lauren.

B: Que emoción, al parecer Ashley también ira a Lima, Genial!—decía viendo un mensaje que acababa de recibir.

R: Enserio, con quién?

B: Con quien será?!—decía obvia.

R: Ah ya—decía restándole importancia.

B: San ven—decía jalándola a la habitación.

S: Que pasa? No quieres hacerlo ahora verdad, es decir, todos están aquí!

B: Santana! Deja de pensar en sexo, no es eso.

S: Entonces?

B: Tenemos que juntar a Quinn y a Rachel!—hablaba emocionada—todos estaremos en Lima, es navidad, tu sabes que ellas deben estar juntas!

S: Britt no estoy segura si debamos meternos en eso.

B: Es por lo que hablaste con Rachel antes?

**(Flashback)**

S: Rachel hay que salir mañana, que te parece?

R: No tengo ganas Santana.

S: Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez, di que sí…te conseguiremos a alguien para que te diviertas.

R: No quiero conocer a nadie!—alzo la voz.

S: Por esta vez dejare pasar tu tono de voz, a la siguiente no me culpes si aparece Snixx!—dijo dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

R: Lo siento—dijo haciendo que la morena la mirara de nuevo—en verdad no quiero tener citas ahora.

S: Es por Quinn?

R: Es por todo! No lo ves—decía levantando las manos—no puedo perder a alguien más ahora, no sé si mi corazón pueda resistirlo, primero fue Finn—se limpió una lagrima—Quinn—hizo una pausa—necesito dejar todo ese drama sabes? Ahora solo me enfocare en mi disco y no se tal vez en unos años encuentre a la persona indicada.

S: Creí que Quinn era la indicada.

R: Si bueno, yo también… pero al enterarme que al mes de haber llegado a Londres había conseguido nueva novia me dejo muy en claro que no lo era—dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.

S: Lo siento—dijo sin saber muy bien que decir—pero no debes dar conclusiones tan apresuradas. Todo puede suceder—dijo para luego irse y dejar a la castaña sola.

**(Fin Flashback)**

S: No, no lo sé Britt—dijo tocándose la frente—no sé si sea bueno para Rachel.

B: Ambas sabemos que lo que necesita es una rubia! Todas las morenas necesitan a una—dijo acercándose a besar a Santana.

S: Okay—dijo en un hilo de voz.

B: Okay?—dijo besándola del cuello.

S: Si está bien, te ayudare a juntarlas.

B: Perfecto!—dijo separándose de la morena—regresemos con los chicos.

S: Me chantajeas con besos y caricias y luego me dejas así como sin nada, eres una…

B: Una que?—decía sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

S: Olvídalo Pierce—dijo yéndose con los demás chicos.

M: Entonces estrella de rock, para cuando el disco?

R: No ha pasado mucho desde que comenzamos, aún falta una gran parte, tengo que escribir un par de canciones más y hacer una infinidad de cosas en el estudio…dios se escucha tan cansado eso! Pero tan emocionante!—sonrió

M: Lo sé, cuando menos lo esperes estarás en la firma de autógrafos—le sonrió.

R: Aww muchas gracias Mercedes.

* * *

Q: Ash debo irme alguien toca la puerta.

A: Seguro es tu novia—dijo riendo.

Q: Adiós Ashley!—Dijo cerrando la laptop y yendo a abrir—Hola, creí que estabas ocupada—dijo para después recibir un beso inesperado en los labios.

P: Siempre tengo tiempo para verte—dijo entrando a la habitación—te gustaría salir a caminar?

Q: No, prefiero quedarme aquí—decía recostándose en la cama y haciéndose a un lado para que la otra chica se pusiera a lado de ella.

P: Estas bien? Te ves rara.

Q: Rara?—reía—todo está bien—decía mirándola a los ojos.

P: Voy a creerte por esta vez—decía acercándose a besarla.

Q: En unas semanas regresare a los Estados Unidos…

P: Si…—dijo esperando a que rubia le dijera algo más, algo como te gustaría venir conmigo?

Q: Y… voy a extrañarte—dijo abrazando a la otra chica.

P: oh… yo también—dijo poco entusiasta.

Q: Todo bien?—la miraba a los ojos.

P: Claro—dijo para después besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con más intensidad que antes.

Peyton se colocó en sima de Quinn, intentando tomar el control, la rubia sabía lo que iba a pasar si no se detenían en ese momento, por su cabeza solo pasaban pensamientos como: 'detente', 'esto no es lo que en realidad quieres' y una infinidad de cosas más.

Q: Tengo que ir al baño—dijo parándose dejando a la otra chica en la cama, estaba por salir se la habitación, pero escucho su nombre.

P: Quinn…—le hablo haciendo que la chica la mirara.

Q: Yo…

P: No digas nada—se acercó a ella poniéndole un dedo en su boca en forma de silencio.

La rubia no dijo nada más y solo se dejó llevar, estaba perdiendo el control solo por esta vez, ya no había nada que le dijera que estaba mal. Peyton era muy cuidadosa, la tomo de la espalda suavemente y la recostó en la cama, acto seguido se deshizo de su propia blusa dejando a Quinn boca abierta por lo que estaba viendo.

Paso lo que tenía que pasar. En su interior Quinn sentía un vació que no sabía cómo explicar, la otra chica quería repetir lo que hicieron pero la rubia invento un dolor de cabeza para poder salir un momento de la habitación a tomar aire. Ya eran altas horas de la noche pero ella necesitaba pensar un rato a solas.

Una vez afuera se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada del edificio. Que haría ahora? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Peyton era una chica increíble y se lamentaba por darle esperanzas y con lo sucedido hace un momento tenía ganas de morir.

Q: Si Quinn pierde el control un rato—se decía sarcásticamente a si misma lamentando lo ocurrido.

Pero no había otra opción si quería retomar su relación con Rachel, si ella la aceptaba de nuevo claro, tenía que hablarlo con Peyton en algún momento, pero no iba hacerlo la noche después de haber tenido sexo, se dijo a si misma que lo haría en un par de días para calmar un poco el asunto. Tenía que pensar muy bien cómo hacerlo, la chica era su única verdadera amiga en ese lugar no quería lastimarla ni mucho menos pasar a ser dos completas desconocidas en un mismo lugar.


	24. El plan

A: Entonces te veré en Lima?

Q: Si hable con mi mamá y dijo que no tenía caso ir a YALE si luego iré con ella, me dijo que te espera en la estación de tren mañana, a qué hora llegaras?

A: No se espera—se alejó de la laptop para ir a ver su ticket—hora de llegada 2:00 pm.

Q: Vale, le diré la hora.

A: Genial, gracias.

Q: Sabes cuándo se irán los demás chicos?

A: No, hace días que no hablo con ninguno de ellos… lo siento.

Q: Esta bien, lo importante es que Rachel este ahí—dejo salir una gran sonrisa.

A: Y… ya me contaras que sucedió con Peyton?

Q: Que quieres saber?

A: Todo está bien entre ustedes? Le contaste sobre Rachel?—pregunta curiosa.

**(Flashback)**

P: Es ella cierto?—decía limpiándose los ojos.

Q: Lo siento mucho—expreso sincera—en verdad lo intento pero no puedo olvidarme de ella tan fácil, por favor perdóname—decía suplicante.

P: No te preocupes Quinn, no volverás a verme—dijo levantándose para irse.

Q: Pero no es lo que quiero… quiero que sigamos siendo amigas, por favor no te vayas.

P: Quinn yo también quiero ser tu amiga—decía las palabras intentando convencerse a si misma—pero no ahora, solo dame tiempo por favor—esta vez era ella la que suplicaba y la rubia lo entendía bien.

**(Fin flashback)**

Q: Crees que vuelva al menos a mirarme de nuevo?

A: Si yo fuera ella, te borraría del mapa—decía bromeando.

Q: Ashley!

A: Como dijo ella, solo dale tiempo.

Q: Creo que no hay otra opción—suspiro—deberías irte ya no crees?, van a dar las tres de la mañana aquí y tu mañana tienes que ir a Lima.

A: Si imprimiste todas las fotos que te pedí verdad?—decía con tono autoritario y señalándola con el dedo.

Q: Si claro, algo más señorita?—decía sarcástica.

A: Es todo gracias, entonces te veré pasado mañana no?

Q: Si—sonrió—mañana aún tengo una prueba, ahora deja de hacer más la plática y ya vete—rio—bye.

* * *

R: Papás dónde están?—decía entrando a su casa.

H: Hija llegaste antes—corrió a abrazarla.

R: Si bueno, quería darles una sorpresa—dijo con una sonrisa.

L: Viniste sola?—decía bajando las escaleras y yendo hacia Rachel a darle un beso.

R: Con los otros chicos, pero se fueron a sus casas. Me alegra verlos, que ha sucedido por aquí?

L: No mucho en realidad, pero tú! Cuéntanos todo de ese disco.

R: Pues no hay mucho que contar—reía por la emoción de sus padres—firme con Capítol Records, me comprometí a escribir 13 canciones para el CD y ahora ya estamos grabando—sonrió enormemente.

H: No podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti, sabíamos que llegarías muy lejos.

R: Los amo—dijo dándoles un abrazo a ambos.

L: Y como estas hija?

R: Excelente, pero por que la pregunta?—dijo sin entender

L: Por tu rompimiento con Quinn.

R: Eso fue hace meses, estoy bien enserio—'si claro que estoy bien' se dijo un par de veces más a sí misma.

H: Nunca te vimos a si de enamorada por una persona hija, sé que debió doler mucho.

R: Enserio estoy bien, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo he superado.

L: Me alegra hija… hablamos con la mamá de Quinn y nos dijo que ella llega mañana.

R: Oh… que bien—sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no quería seguir hablando más de Quinn y sabía que sus padres no dejarían el tema así como así, mejor decidió salir de la casa por un rato—les importa si salgo a caminar, necesito aire fresco.

L: Esta bien, no llegues después de las cinco o no comerás.

R: No lo haré—rio para después salir de su casa.

Algo que extrañaba de Lima era el gran silencio, algo que en la gran manzana no podías tener, paro por el primer parque que atravesó y se sentó a contemplar el lugar. Después de ver los mismos árboles, aves y niños jugando se paró de nuevo a caminar. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que la casa de Quinn estaba a solo unos pasos más, cuando levanto la mirada vio como la madre de esta estaciono su coche, alcanzo a ver a una chica rubia en el asiento del copiloto y de inmediato pensó que era ella por lo que intento dar la vuelva e irse de ahí pero era demasiado tarde Judy ya la había saludado con un gesto en la mano y haciéndole saber que se acercara.

R: Oh rayos! No se supone que llegaría mañana?!—dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

J: Como estas Rachel, cuanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo dándole un cálido abrazo—conoces a Ashley?—dijo señalando a la otra chica que acababa de salir del auto.

R: Oh Ashley eres tu—dijo acercándose más tranquila a saludarla.

A: Un gusto verte otra vez Rachel.

J: Me alegra que ya se conozcan chicas, ahora Ashley entremos, te mostrare tu habitación—dijo yendo a la cajuela por la maleta de la rubia—te gustaría pasar Rachel?—a pesar del rompimiento de ella y su hija, Judy se comporta exactamente como antes… muy amable con la castaña.

R: No muchas gracias, mis padres me esperan.

J: Esta bien, ya será en otra ocasión—dijo para después ir a la puerta y dejar solas a las chicas.

Ninguna de las dos sabia con exactitud que decir solo se miraban con sonrisas nerviosas.

A: Okay esto es muy raro—dijo riendo para romper el hielo cosa que a Rachel le pareció gracioso.

R: Sí que lo es—rio también—escuche que Quinn llega mañana.

A: A si es, tenía una prueba muy importante hoy… por eso—dijo sin saber que más decir.

R: Me alegra que le vaya tan bien—hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado al pensar en la chica, pero al ver que Ashley le sonreía con una sonrisa cómplice se puso seria de inmediato—Que?

A: Nada Rach—sonrió—créeme ella también se alegra mucho por todo tu éxito—comentario que puso una sonrisa en la castaña pero que quito de inmediato para que la otra chica no la notara—Judy me está esperando. Te veré después, verdad?

R: Si, Claro. Nos veremos, bye—dijo dando la vuelta y yendo hacia su casa.

Al llegar no tenía ganas de comer pero tenía que hacerlo o si no sus padres le harían un inmenso interrogatorio del porqué, así que comió lo más rápido que pudo.

R: Iré a mi habitación, ya estoy muy cansada, ha sido un largo día.

L: Claro hija ve.

Subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y se puso ropa más cómoda para después tomar su celular y llamar a cierta morena.

S: Hola—contesto al tercer bip.

R: Mañana llega Quinn, porque rayos no me lo dijiste?!

S: No creí que te interesara—dijo indiferente.

R: Claro que me interesa Santana!—dijo subiendo el tono de voz

S: Relájate Berry. Solo es Quinn, tonta rubia, excapitana de porristas, la cual solía hacerte la vida imposible—bromeo—además ya sabias que venía, que te pude hacer esa pobre chica?—decía aguantándose la risa.

R: Ha-ha-ha morí, eres tan graciosa—hablaba sarcástica—no sé si quiero verla sabes—dijo con dificultad.

S: No puedes estar evitándola, te aseguro que ella querrá verte y sé que tú también, ya deja de negarlo.

R: No estoy negando nada Santana, si quiero verla pero no ahora!

S: Mala suerte, porque mañana iremos a cenar a Breadsticks y mi querida amiga lamento informarte que ella ira, bueno aún no le he hablado pero estoy segura que dirá que sí y tú también lo harás.

R: Porque nunca me consultas antes de hacer planes—refuto molesta.

S: Rachel te estas poniendo insoportable, iremos todos porque somos amigos, no estarán solo tú y ella—'si claro iremos todos' pensó sonriendo—así que nos vemos mañana a las ocho ahí ok y nada de peros! Bye—dijo colgando y dejando con la boca abierta a la castaña.

S: Listo, llama a Quinn—decía sonriendo.

B: Que dijo Rachel?

S: Ya sabes cómo es, habla y habla tontadas pero ahí estará.

B: Perfecto llamare a Q—dijo tomando su celular.

S: Pon el altavoz.

Q: Hola Britt? Que te pasa?! No ves la hora que es—decía adormilada.

S: Oh cierto! Deben ser como las dos de la mañana no?—reía.

Q: Muy malditamente gracioso, Santana!

B: Lo siento Q, olvide ese detalle—decía con voz dulce para calmar a la rubia—solo para avisarte que mañana todos los chicos cenaremos en Breadsticks, ok?

Q: Vale, bien a qué hora?

B: A las ocho.

Q: Esta bien, ahí estaré—dijo con intensión de colgar.

S: Espera!

Q: Que?!

S: Tienes que ir sola de acuerdo?

Q: Porque? No puedo ir con Ashley?

S: No Quinn! tu sola de acuerdo?!

Q: Vale ya, iré sola, ahora si Bye!—dijo terminando la llamada.

S: Tenemos que llamar a Ashley para avisarle, nadie tiene que arruinarlo.

B: Yo lo hago!—dijo alejándose de la morena, marcando el número y dejando a esta última con la ceja levantada por alejarse de esa forma.A: Entonces te veré en Lima?


	25. I still love you and I'll always do

Era un día frio en las calles de Lima, Ohio. Se encontraba una chica rubia mirando por la ventana sin intención de salir por el clima que prevalecía, a lo lejos vio como un taxi se acercaba y por último se estacionaba en frente de esa ventana donde se encontraba, al ver salir a la persona que venía en el, no dudo ni un segundo en salir a recibirla. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo para darle un efusivo abrazo.

A: Quinn! Estas aquí—dijo sin ocultar su emoción y abrazándola con fuerza.

Q: Lo sé, te extrañe mucho!—dijo sin separarse aún, pero se escuchó como el taxista hacia sonidos con la garganta insinuando que seguía ahí—espera Ash—decía divertida—déjame pagar e ir por mi maleta—decía separándose de la chica

A: Cuéntamelo todo!—dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa—muéstrame las fotos—decía enseñando una gran sonrisa.

Q: Si si ya voy—reía—y mi madre?

A: Fue de compras—decía sentándose en la sala—por cierto adivina con quien hable ayer?

Q: Ni idea, dime—dijo sentándose en frente de la otra rubia.

A: Con tu chica.

Q: Bromeas? Y que dijo?—decía mostrando una sonrisa.

A: Hablamos de ti.

Q: De qué?—dijo curiosa.

A: Bueno no sé si es porque no sabíamos de que más hablar, pero bueno me dijo que le alegra mucho que te vaya bien y ya sabes esas cosas.

Q: No juegues, enserio?—decía mostrando una gran sonrisa.

A: Aja y además se le escapo una sonrisa tonta cuando lo hizo pero la quito de inmediato cuando me di cuenta—dijo levantando los hombros.

Q: Sabes lo que significa verdad?—decía emocionada.

A: Cálmate solo fue una pequeña sonrisa, no te ilusiones aun!

Q: Ok, si tienes razón. Saldré esta noche con Santana, no te importa verdad?

A: No! Claro que no Quinn—sonreía, pues sabia perfecto a quien vería esa noche—tu madre quiere mostrarme los alrededores, no me quedare sola.

Q: Si mi madre te hostiga demasiado dímelo y te la quito de encima—decía bromeando.

A: Tonta! Tu mamá es genial.

Q: Si claro—dijo recordando un par de cosas.

A: Estas bien?—dijo al ver el semblante de Quinn cambiar.

Q: Si si, yo iré a arreglarme—decía subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

* * *

R: Ya voy tarde, no me ha llamado nadie?

H: No hija.

R: Bueno no importa, nos vemos—dijo dándoles un beso a sus dos padres y yendo asía Breadsticks.

Al llegar recorrió el lugar en busca de sus amigos pero ninguno se encontraba ahí, de pronto escucho que alguien la llamo por detrás y de inmediato se giró.

R: Quinn, Hola—intento decir lo más natural posible.

Q: Hola, como estas?—dijo dejándole un beso en el cachete en forma de saludo.

R: Bien, bien. Creí que ya todos estarían aquí.

Q: Yo igual, pero bueno ven sentémonos—dijo señalándole una mesa—entonces Rach, como vas con el disco?—dijo sonriéndole y mirándola como solo ella lo hacía, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la otra chica.

R: No me mires así—decía con un tono entre bromista y serio.

Q: Y cómo quieres que te mire? No tengo otros ojos Rachel!—decía riendo.

R: Ash! Bueno me va muy bien con el disco, excelente a decir verdad.

Q: Eso es genial, como se llamara tu primer sencillo?

R: No te diré Quinn!

Q: Oh vamos! Anda dímelo.

R: Nada de eso, tendrás que comprar el disco como cualquier persona normal—reía.

Q: Ok ok, supongo que no tengo opción… porque presiento que nadie más vendrá?—decía mirando su reloj—ha pasado más de media hora!

R: Santana!—decía molesta entre cerrando los ojos—tú lo sabias?!

Q: Saber qué?—preguntaba sin entender.

R: Que nos iban a dejar a las dos solas!

Q: Ok eso dolió—decía poniendo su mano en el pecho—no, no tenía idea Rachel! Es obvio que no quieres estar con migo, será mejor irnos ya—dijo esperando a que la castaña le dijera todo lo contrario y por suerte a si fue.

R: NO! Quinn, yo… lo siento de acuerdo, quédate—decía sonriendo de lado.

Q: Pero qué tal si vamos a otro lugar donde no solo sirvan chocolate caliente, necesitas una copa y creo que yo también—decía graciosa.

R: Ok, pero sola una. No quiero emborracharme esta noche!

Q: Yo tampoco!—reía—solo una…bueno dos.

R: Quinn!

Q: ya ya, vamos.

Caminaron a un bar que se encontraba cerca de ahí, cuando entraron todos se quedaron viendo a las chicas.

R: Que rayos? Tengo algo en la cara?—le hablaba bajo a la rubia.

Q: Eres famosa ahora lo olvidas?—la miraba sonriendo.

R: No es para tanto!... Tu eres muy linda, tal vez te miran a ti—Dijo con un tono normal pero al escuchar eso la rubia se ruborizo por completo y mejor decidió cambiar el tema.

Q: Vamos a la barra.

Después de un par de tragos las chicas ya estaban algo 'felices' y hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente en el momento.

Q: Uno más?

R: No! Acaso quieres emborracharme Quinn?!—decía riendo.

Q: Si, tienes razón ya estoy algo mareada, te quieres ir ya?—vio como la chica asentía—ok vamos—dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

R: Ahora qué?—dijo una vez que estuvieron afuera del bar.

Q: Quieres algo más? Yo pensaba acompañarte a tu casa y ya—reía.

R: No—reía—está bien vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Rachel, la cual no se encontraba a una muy larga distancia por lo que llegaron en cuestión de minutos.

R: Gracias por acompañarme Quinn.

Q: Te extrañe—soltó.

R: ah yo…—dijo quedándose sin palabras.

Q: Te traje algo—dijo para romper la tensión un poco, saco una fotografía que tenía guardada en el interior de su abrigo, se la dio y después se sentó en la entrada de la casa.

R: Wow, es hermoso Quinn—la rubia le dio una de las fotografías que tomo desde el Shard cuando Peyton la llevo por primera vez.

Q: Sí que lo es.

R: Espero ir algún día—dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Q: Claro que lo harás.

La castaña volteo la fotografía y vio un mensaje que la rubia le había escrito, Quinn de inmediato al ver que lo leía se ruborizo, no pensó que lo iba leer en frente de ella.

R: _I still love you and I'll always do—_dijo en un susurro—creo que entraré ya—dijo algo nerviosa.

Q: Rach—dijo acercándose a ella con intensión de besarla en los labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de la castaña giro la cara haciendo que el beso le quedara en la mejilla.

R: Quinn no creo que sea buena idea—dijo seria.

Q: Porque no? Lo que te escribí es cierto, aun te amo y no digas que tú a mí no. Por favor intentémoslo de nuevo. Fui una estúpida al terminar lo nuestro, quiero estar contigo más que nada en el mundo. Ya no me aterra la distancia, por favor solo di que si—decía suplicante.

R: No Quinn!—elevo el tono de voz—no puedes venir aquí y hacer como que esos seis meses no han pasado—dijo poniéndose de pie.

Q: De que hablas?—dijo poniéndose a su altura.

R: No te hagas la tonta! Para que me quieres?! Para que cuando llegues allá te tires a la primera chica que se te cruce—dijo molesta.

Q: No, no, no. Rachel yo te amo a ti y solo a ti y si estuve saliendo con alguien en Londres pero nunca funcionó, porque? Porque la estúpida de Quinn seguía y sigue enamorada de Rachel Berry! Nunca deje de pensar en ti cuando estaba allá, por favor di que aún me amas también.

R: Si, te amo—dijo sentándose de nuevo.

Q: Entonces porque no podemos regresar Rach?—decía poniéndose junto a ella y aguantándose las lágrimas.

R: Escucha Quinn—le hablo mucho más calmada—no creo estar preparada sabes? Solo quiero concentrarme en mi disco y tal vez en un futuro… no se ya se verá—decía levantando los hombros.

Q: Entiendo—dijo suspirando—esperaré lo que sea necesario, es decir, te estuve esperando años desde que te vi en Mckinley, un par mas no me harán daño—dijo soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

R: Enserio? Años?—decía sorprendida.

Q: Ya te lo había dicho, Rachel.

R: En realidad recuerdo que solo dijiste 'desde hace mucho tiempo' pero nunca dijiste cuando.

Q: Recuerdo cuando fue tu audición para entrar al club Glee, yo estaba escondida en la parte de atrás escuchándote cantar 'on my own'—sonrió—podría haber caído rendida a tus pies si tú me lo pedias. Pero luego vi cómo te comportabas a Finn y no se creó que esa fue la razón por la que siempre te trate mal, siempre me preguntaba porque a él lo mirabas de esa forma y a mí nunca—dijo todo eso sin mirar a la otra chica.

Rachel no resistió más, quería hacerse la fuerte frente a la otra chica pero al escuchar lo que le dijo no pudo evitar caer de nuevo en sus encantos, no dudo ni un segundo y se acercó a besar a la rubia. Al principio Quinn la besaba con miedo, miedo a que se arrepintiera y la alejara, pero después sintió como la castaña la tomo por la nunca intensificando más el beso.

R: Mírame—dijo separándose y tomándola del mentón—nunca podría mirar a dos personas de la misma forma, nunca podría mirar a alguien más de la forma en que te miro a ti.

Q: Te amo, Rachel Berry.

R: Como se supone que lo lograremos—dijo abrazando a la rubia con fuerza.

Q: Lo haremos Rach—hablaba con esperanza—por favor no me alejes de ti, regresare en unos meses.

R: Esta bien.

Q: Esta bien?...significa que estamos juntas otra vez—dijo sonriendo.

R: Si…

Q: Si…?—decía dudosa

R: Si y también significa que ninguna tipa inglesa presumida puede tocarte—decía besándole el cuello y haciendo reír a Quinn.

Q: Enserio ni una?—decía bromeando.

R: Hay!—se puso de pie para entrar a su casa, pero la rubia fue más rápida porque la tomo por la cintura, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarla.

Q: Que tonta eres—decía dándole besos por toda la cara.

R: No hagas que me arrepienta Fabray—decía divertida señalándola con el dedo.

Q: Solo bromeaba Amor, ven aquí—la tomo por la nuca para besarla otra vez, pero se separaron al escuchar un celular sonando—rayos es mi madre, que tengo 15 años o que?!

R: Quinn! Está preocupada, mira la hora y tú no has llegado a casa—decía divertida.

Q: Ha-ha-ha dices cosas tan graciosas—decía sarcástica—pero hacen que te amé más—dijo besándole el cuello.

R: De que página de internet sacas todas tus frases?—decía riendo.

Q: Rachel! Acabas de arruinar el momento!

R: Lo siento, lo siento. Pero enserio es que siempre tienes las palabras perfectas para decirme, eso es por lo que yo te amo más—decía sonriéndole, pero el momento se arruino por las luces de la entrada de la casa que se prendían y apagaban.

R: Papá ya voy! Dios la próxima me voy a un hotel!

Q: Rachel! Déjalo está preocupado—decía imitando la voz de la castaña, pero esta inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada asesina—vale, lo siento—reía—te veré mañana?

R: Claro—sonreía.

Q: Okay—se acercó a besarla—te amo.

R: Te amo—dijo cuándo la rubia ya se había ido.

* * *

**Hola! perdón por no actualizar muy seguido estos días... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) Dejen sus comentarios y gracias!**


	26. Mi amiga embarazada?

S: Que hay?—decía una Santana aun un poco adormilada bajando a desayunar.

M: Aun sigues dormida? Ni que tuvieras una resaca Santana, despierta ya!

S: Ya mamá no seas pesada!

Ma: Maribel déjala en paz, no quiero que se vaya tan pronto esta vez.

S: Gracias Marcus.

Ma: Santana deja de llamarme así, soy tu padre.

S: Ya ya, lo siento…papá—decía sonriendo.

M: Saldrás hoy?

S: No tengo planes—decía alzando los hombros.

Ma: Entonces vete a arreglar, iremos al centro comercial por los regalos.

M: Antes de que digas un pero—interrumpió a la morena que estaba a punto de repelar—no salgas con que vas a ver a brittany, siempre estas con ella y nosotros también queremos de tu tiempo. Además ya dijiste que no tienes planes.

S: Esta bien, no tardo—decía con un toque de molestia.

La morena se puso una vestimenta muy sencilla, total solo irían al centro comercial y no vería a nadie importante.

Santana se ofreció a conducir, quería despejarse un poco y su padre accedió. Lo que no sabían era si llegarían a salvo por que la chica conducía como si fuera en una persecución, pero por suerte el viaje no era tan largo y llegaron bien.

M: Dios! No creía que nos odiaras tanto como para querer matarnos—dijo una vez que estuvieron ya en el centro comercial.

S: Mamá no seas exagerada—rio—yo siempre conduzco así!

Ma: Ten—le dio una tarjeta de crédito.

S: Porque?—decía sin entender.

Ma: Para qué sirve una de estas, Santana?—preguntaba obvio—ve y compra lo que quieras.

S: Estas de broma?

Ma: Claro que no, vete de una vez o me arrepentiré.

S: Wow—hablaba aun con una cara de confusión—pues gracias—les sonrió y se alejó de ellos.

Santana perdió la cuenta de todo lo que compro después de salir de la tercera tienda. Decidió ir por algo de beber al área de comedores, pero una vez ahí se encontró una sorpresa que todas sus ganas de cafeína se fueron al suelo.

S: Que rayos?...Brittany?—hablaba para ella.

A lo lejos vio como Brittany platicaba muy animadamente con Ashley. Ambas se veían muy felices. Ambas rubias compartían bebida y hasta se daban de comer en la boca. Santana no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta o más bien en todas partes, sintió un dolor en el estómago, el pecho, la cabeza.

A: No, Britt. No saldré con Sam de nuevo—reía—ya te dije que no funciono la última vez.

B: Siempre que lo veo me habla de ti, a decir verdad ya es un poco aburrido.

A: Te parezco aburrida?—fingía que estaba ofendida.

B: No tú! Él…dios estas galletas están para morir, prueba—dijo para después dársela en la boca.

A: Cierto! Le comprare unas a la mamá de Quinn…oye por cierto, sabes que pasa entre ellas?

B: De que hablas?

A: La otra vez de dije a Quinn que su mamá era genial y como que hizo un gesto de molestia ante mi comentario—subió los hombros.

B: Bueno, pues al principio del embarazo de Quinn su madre nunca la apoyo. Creo que ella aun no olvida eso—decía como si fuera lo más normal—que pasa?—vio como la cara de la otra rubia cambio al escuchar eso.

A: Quinn estaba embarazada?!

B: No sabias?! Pero si tu…enserio no?!—hablaba sorprendía—rayos yo lo siento…no sabía que tú no—hablaba intentando encontrar las palabras.

A: Esta bien—vio como Brittany se ponía nerviosa—ella debió tener sus razones para no contarme, cálmate—decía tomándole la mano. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por una morena que se encontraba a lo lejos observando toda la escena.

S: Cálmate, es Brittany. Nunca me haría algo como eso—se dijo un poco nerviosa a lo lejos.

B: Creo que me iré—dijo levantándose, por lo que la otra chica hizo lo mismo—mi mamá me espera y tu aun no terminas tu cappuccino—señalaba la mesa—te veré luego vale?—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y 'abrazo muy prolongado' pensó Santana.

A: Vale, nos vemos—dijo para después volverse a sentar.

Santana no pudo evitar sentirse amenazada ante eso, por lo que no evito que snixx saliera en eso momento. Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Ashley preparada para decir un par de insultos.

A: Hey! Hola Santana—vio como la chica se le acercaba.

S: No hables—dijo autoritaria sentándose frente a ella—acabo de verte con mi chica y sé que quieres algo con ella. Así que por favor aléjate no quiero tener que desfigurar ese hermoso rostro—dijo señalándolo.

A: Pero…—intento hablar pero la morena la callo.

S: No he terminado!—dijo dando un golpe en la mesa, que hizo que todos los del lugar voltearan a verla y que la piel de la chica que tenía en frente se erizara en un segundo—cuál es tu apellido?

A: Benson—decía con temblor en sus palabras.

S: Escúchame bien…Benson. Aléjate de MI chica, créeme si vuelves a toparte con snixx no saldrá nada bueno de ello y no me importara que seas amiga de Fabray —decía levantándose y alejándose de la chica.

A: Oh dios—decía tapándose la cara—… Snixx?—decía confundida.

* * *

Q: Llegaste! Porque no me dijiste que salías? He estado toda la mañana aquí aburrida!

A: Brittany me dijo que saliéramos, no creí que quisieras venir—dijo levantando los hombros y sentándose junto a la otra chica en uno de los sillones dando un gran suspiro.

Q: Porque ese suspiro?—dijo divertida.

A: No, por nada. Ha sido un día… interesante.

Q: Cuéntame…

Tenía que decirle a Quinn cualquier cosa, si la dejaba con la intriga ella indagaría más y no iba a contarle lo que Brittany le había dicho.

A: Sabes que es snixx?—intento decir lo más naturalmente posible.

Q: Snixx…si claro que lo sé!—reía—es el alter ego de Santana, según ella sale cuando alguien la cabrea o cuando esta 'muy enojada'—decía haciendo comillas—donde lo escuchaste?

A: Ah…por Brittany—dijo intentando no sonar nerviosa pero para su desgracia la rubia lo noto.

Q: Oh no! Ash, que paso con Santana?—dijo notoriamente preocupada.

A: Nada Quinn!

Q: Ashley—dijo mirándola con un gesto para que confesara.

A: Nada…ella solo cree que quiero algo con brittany y que si no me alejo de ella me dará una paliza o algo así no se—dijo con un tono intentándole restarle importancia.

Quinn quedo con la boca abierta ante lo que la chica le acababa de decir, no podía creer que Santana haya hecho algo como eso. Se supone que ya habían madurado, la rubia no estaba dispuesta a aguantar otro de los estúpidos juegos de la morena.

Q: Que demonios le sucede! Okay, es hora de que me escuche a mí!—dijo parándose decidida a ir a verla.

A: No Quinn! No quiero que hagas nada, está bien? No necesito que estés tras mis espaldas todo el tiempo se cuidarme sola!—dijo parándose justo frente a la otra rubia y mirándola un tanto enojada.

Q: Hey relájate! Solo quiero ayudar, conozco a Santana mucho más que tú. Sé cómo controlarla!

A: Si, pero no quiero que lo hagas—dijo un poco más tranquila—no quiero que pelees con tus amigos por mi culpa—dijo sentándose en el sillón y tapándose la cara.

Q: No peleare por tu culpa, tú no has hecho nada malo… es Santana!

A: Por favor—dijo suplicante.

Q: Vale, no haré nada—dijo sentándose junto a ella y poniendo una mano en su espalda para tranquilizarla—solo esperaremos a que se le pase y ya está…pero porque ella creería que algo así pasa entre tú y Brittany?

A: No tengo idea…solo platicábamos y ya.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, Ashley no sabía si era conveniente preguntarle a Quinn sobre lo que platico esta tarde con Britt. Pensaba que si sacaba el tema probablemente arruinaría las vacaciones o algo parecido.

Q: Que pasa?—la miro curiosa—hay algo más que quieras contarme?—decía levantando una ceja.

A: Que?... no, es todo—mintió.

Q: ok—dijo para después prender la televisión, pero sin dejar de ver a la otra chica de reojo—Dios, Ashley!

A: Que?!—no entendía a qué venia eso.

Q: Sé que hay algo más, cuéntame ya!

A: Ya te dije que era todo Quinn!

Q: Mientes!—dijo señalándola con el dedo.

A: Como rayos vas a saber si miento?!—dijo esta vez ella señalándola.

Q: Bueno, no dejas de moverte del sillón y tampoco de morderte las uñas.

A: Que tiene?! Tu sillón es algo incómodo—dijo intentando restarle importancia.

Q: Ya, enserio—decía levantando una ceja y haciéndole saber que tenía que hablar.

A: Somos amigas, cierto?—hablaba en un tono suave.

Q: Eso no se pregunta, claro que lo somos.

A: Si tuvieras algo problema o algo grande, me lo contarías verdad?

Q: Si… anda pregúntalo—dijo suspirando, pues ya se imaginaba lo que venía después.

A: Tu… tienes un hijo?—dijo con sutileza.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio por un momento pero al fin decidió hablar.

Q: Si… y no—volteo a ver a la chica y continuo hablando—fue hace cuatro años, cometí un error. Estaba ebria y bueno ya sabes lo demás.

A: Quinn—intento hacer que parara ya que escucho como su voz se iba quebrando.

Q: Es un niña, su nombre es Beth. La di en adopción y sé que es tarde para arrepentimientos pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo y quedármela… lo haría—dijo empezando a llorar.

A: Lo siento tanto, Quinn—dijo abrazándola—no debí hacer que me hablaras de esto, lo siento.

Q: En serio quería hablarlo contigo, pero no tenía idea como hacerlo—dijo separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas—está bien. Saldré un rato…voy con Rachel okay?

A: Regresaron, cierto?—sonreía.

Q: Soy tan feliz—dijo soltando un suspiro.

A: Me alegro tanto Q, no la pierdas.

Q: No lo haré.

* * *

Ma: Alguien podría ayudarme?—dijo parado en la entrada de su casa cargando un montón de bolsas.

S: Cuidado—se acercó por un par de bolsas—son delicadas.

Ma: Yo estoy bien—dijo con sarcasmo—vas a salir?—vio como tomaba las llaves del auto.

S: Voy con Britt—dijo saliendo sin darle oportunidad a su padre de volver a hablar.

Condujo tranquilamente hasta la casa de su novia, no sabía exactamente de lo que hablarían solo que quería verla.

B: Hola, San!—dijo una alegre Brittany abriendo la puerta.

S: Estás sola?

B: Si, mis padres fueron con mi abuela. Porque?—dijo levantando una ceja.

S: No es nada de eso, bueno no ahora—rio levemente—yo solo quiero salir un rato, ya sabes solo tú y yo.

B: Es enserio?—reía—te pasa algo?—decía divertida.

S: Britt—decía mirándola un poco frustrada.

B: Lo siento, amor—decía dándole un beso en la mejilla—sabes que bromeo—dijo dándole otro beso pero esta vez en la boca.

S: No, yo lo siento—decía haciendo una sonrisa de lado—vamos—dijo tomándola de la mano para que saliera de su casa.

* * *

Q: El amor de mi vida—decía parada en el balcón de la habitación de Rachel.

R: Quinn! Como entraste?—decía sorprendida.

Q: Hace mucho que no hago algo divertido, así que solo trepe por el árbol.

R: Que te pasa?! La puerta esta abajo, que tal si caías!—decía alterada.

Q: Ven aquí—la jalo de la cintura para llegar a sus labios—estas mejor?—dijo una vez que se separaron.

R: Si, pero no lo hagas de nuevo—dijo señalándola con el dedo.

Q: Haré esa y más locuras por ti, sabes porque?... por qué te amo—decía cargándola y dándole vueltas.

R: Amor…estas asustándome, tomaste algo?

Q: Para nada—reía—es solo que soy muy feliz—decía mirándola a los ojos, pero Rachel vio un poco de nostalgia en ellos.

R: Vamos a acostarnos—decía llevándola a la cama, donde Quinn la abrazo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía—dices que estas feliz, pero tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario.

Q: Soy la chica más feliz contigo, Rachel. Lo sabes.

R: No lo dudo, pero no todo es felicidad en el exterior y sé que tienes algo.

Q: Es solo que hace un rato hablaba con Ashley, sobre Beth y me hizo preguntarme si fue buena idea dejarla ir…

R: Quinn… no quiero ser la mala del cuento o algo así, pero solo eras una chica de 16 años. Dime que tenías para ofrecerle a ella a tu edad?, creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar y no lo digo solo porque ahora Shelby la tenga ni nada por el estilo... Además si no dejas de pensar en eso, como se supone que cuidaras a nuestros hijos en ese estado?

Q: Wow, wow… Qué?—decía sorprendida.

R: No te hagas la sorda Fabray, escuchaste muy bien—decía dándole la espalda a la rubia.

Q: En verdad lo quieres?—decía abrazándola por detrás.

R: Si—decía volteándose para mirarla—Te amo, Quinn. Te amo tanto—dijo para después besarla con desesperación.

Q: Rach, que pasa?—dijo separándose y viendo las lágrimas que salían de su chica.

R: No quiero perderte de nuevo—decía mirándola con tristeza.

Q: No pasara, no dejaremos que pase de nuevo. Superaremos cualquier cosa, solo serán pequeñeces a comparación del amor que nos tenemos—le beso la frente para que se calmara un poco.

R: Lo prometes?—decía mirándola con ojos cristalinos.

Q: Lo prometo—dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa—recuerdas eso que hablamos una vez acerca de mudarme?

R: Oh por dios lo harás?!—hablaba emocionada—te mudaras conmigo?

Q: No, amor!—reía—le diré a Ashley que busque apartamentos para cuando yo vuelva.

R: Eso es perfecto—decía acercándose a sus labios, pero antes de que la besara se separó.

Q: Y mi beso?

R: No están mis padres en casa—dijo levantándose asía la puerta—pero por si acaso—dijo poniéndole el seguro—hay que ser precavidas—dijo acercándose mirándola con deseo.

Q: No me esperaba eso—dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella y tomándola de la cintura—Rach…

R: Ya no hables, Quinn—dijo callándola con un beso y llevándola hacia la cama.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo :D mañana es mi primer día en la universidad (algún consejo?) así que creo que no podre actualizar mucho los siguientes días, pero prometo darles un final, solo espero que ustedes sigan leyendo... bueno dejen sus comentarios y gracias!**


	27. Pelea

**Nuevo capitulo :D espero que les guste!**

* * *

Las chicas estaban muy felices, Brittany alimentaba a los patos y Santana se divertía viendo lo que hacia la rubia. Nunca se cansaría de ella.

B: No quieres hacerlo tú? Es divertido—decía mirándola con una sonrisa que la hacía parecer como una niña de diez años.

S: No creo—reía—tu les gustas más.

B: Creo que tienes razón—decía sentándose junto a ella en una de las bancas de aquel parque.

S: Que modesta.

B: Tonta—decía dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro—oh espera—dijo alejándose a contestar su teléfono, tenía una gran sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Santana.

S: Quién era?

B: Si!—dijo acercándose a su novia.

S: Que es, britt?!—dijo desesperándose

B: Regresaron… Rachel y Quinn—dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa—sabía que no tardarían!

S: Todos sabíamos que cuando se verían de nuevo terminarían haciéndolo!

B: Si, creo que tienes razón—reía.

S: y que más te dijo Fabray?

B: Que? A no era Quinn, era Ashley—dijo restándole importancia.

S: Ella otra vez!—dijo levantándose

B: Ok—dijo sin entender—que rayos te sucede Santana?

S: Le advertí que no se acercara, esta vez va a escucharme—dijo caminando lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

B: Santana!—dijo intentando seguir el paso de la morena—háblame, que vas a hacer?! Hice algo malo?

S: No!—dijo parándose de golpe—o talvez, no lo sé…dímelo tú! Tienes algo que ver con Ashley?!

B: Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado de ti, Santana!—dijo claramente molesta.

S: Las vi esta mañana en el centro comercial, no lo niegues!

B: Y eso que?! Ahora me vas a prohibir salir con mis amigas?!

S: Es obvio que ella quiere algo más contigo Brittany, no lo ves?!

B: ok—dijo tomando un largo respiro—estamos en la calle, Santana. Podríamos hablarlo en otro lado?—dijo bajando la voz, pero aún seguía molesta.

S: No Brittany, yo iré con esa rubiecita y no intentes detenerme—dijo siguiendo con su camino.

B: Si vas lo único que harás es arruinar todo!—era obvio que la morena no la escucharía a causa de todo el enojo y celos que sentía en ese momento—porque está haciendo esto, creí que confiaba en mi—dijo dejándose caer en la banqueta y limpiando sus lágrimas—rayos, tengo que hacer algo—dijo tomando su celular haciendo una llamada.

Q: Hola! Britt espero que sea algo importante, estoy en medio de algo o debajo de alguien—dijo riendo y haciendo que Rachel riera también.

B: Santana fue con Ashley, Quinn!

Q: Que?!—dijo parándose de un golpe.

B: Solo puedes ir a tu casa por favor, sabemos de lo que es capaz Santana y yo no me siento bien para ir allá—dijo intentando no quebrarse.

Q: Eso haré. Luego iré a verte a ti, está bien?

B: Gracias, Q—dijo cortando la llamada.

J: La comida esta lista, Ashley. Ven a sentarte.

A: Wow—dijo viendo todo el menú que preparo Judy—esto se ve muy…sofisticado—rio.

J: Quinn es muy especial con la comida, vives con ella y no lo sabes?—reía.

A: En realidad nunca me había dado cuenta—decía intentando recordar algo.

J: No te quiebres la cabeza—bromeaba—mejor empecemos ya, Quinn no tiene hora de llegada cuando esta con Rachel.

A: Tiene razón—sonrío pero luego se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente se levantó—yo iré.

J: Nada de eso, yo voy—dijo parándose de inmediato—Santana!—dijo viéndola del otro lado de la puerta.

S: Donde esta esa rubiecita?—dijo entrando sin permiso.

J: Perdón Santana pero estas en mi casa y no voy a permitir esas actitudes—dijo con voz firme—creo que es mejor que te vayas—dijo señalando la puerta.

A: Esta todo bien?—dijo apareciendo en la entrada pero de inmediato su expresión cambio al ver a la morena.

S: Oh aquí estas, linda—dijo cargando de sarcasmo sus palabras—te dije que no te acercaras a ella! Sabes haces tan fácil todo esto. Voy a dejar desfigurado ese rostro de chica inocente para que todo mundo vea lo que en verdad eres, una…

J: Basta Santana, te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora mismo!

S: Siempre alguien tiene que salir en tu defensa, no es así?—dijo burlonamente.

A: Santana—reía.

S: Que demonios te pasa, porque estas riendo?

A: Sabes lo pensé bien y tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo o no puedo hablar. Si quiero hablar con Brittany lo haré, si quiero tirármela lo haré. Tu solo eres una chica insegura que cree que puede intimidar a todo el mundo con sus palabras pero yo no soy cualquiera entiendes. Yo también puedo desfigurar este hermoso rostro—dijo señalándola y dejándola a ella y a Judy con la boca abierta.

S: Wow me sorprende, tienes mucho vocabulario niña—dijo acercándose aún más ella—veamos qué es lo que tienes—dijo soltándole una cachetada cargada con todo el enojo que tenía en ese momento.

La rubia no se iba a quedar quieta en ese momento, así que tomo a santana del cabello y la empujo hacia la pared haciendo que una de las lámpara de Judy callera al suelo pero la morena en un momento de descuido de la otra chica la tiro de un jalón haciendo que ella quedara arriba y empezara a golpearla.

Por su parte Judy intento separarlas tomando a Santana de la cintura pero solo recibo un empujón por parte de esta. Ambas se daban y recibían golpes parecía que no tendría un final.

Q: Santana maldita sea!—dijo llegando claramente exaltada con Rachel a su lado.

Quinn tomo inmediatamente a Santana y por su parte Rachel tomo a la otra chica.

Q: No puedo creer que hallas hecho esto—dijo dirigiéndose a la morena—te das cuenta que has arruinado todo verdad?—dijo mirándola con decepción—no quiero volverte a ver, lárgate!

Esas palabras en verdad le habían dolido a Santana pero como siempre no iba a dejar que nadie lo notara.

S: Me da igual—dijo abandonado la casa.

R: Quinn, iré con ella—dijo saliendo intentando alcanzar a la otra chica.

Q: Estas bien?—dijo viendo como le sangraba la ceja a Ashley.

A: Si yo… lo siento mucho señora Fabray, de verdad—dijo bajando la cabeza.

J: Esta bien—dijo tocándole un hombro—Quinn por que no vas a curarle esas heridas?

Q: Si, vamos—dijo llevándola al baño de arriba.

A: Lo siento, Quinn—dijo una vez que estuvieron las dos solas.

Q: Deja de decir lo siento, no fue tu culpa—decía tomando una algodón con alcohol para posarlo en su ceja.

A: Auch!... si lo fue, tal vez si yo no hubiera dicho todo lo que le dije ella no me hubiera golpeado.

Q: Que le dijiste?

A: No recuerdo con exactitud, el punto es que le dije que yo podría tirarme a Brittany cuando quisiera…estaba enojada no me culpes.

Q: Y quieres!?—dijo mirándola con una ceja levantada.

A: Que?! No no, claro que no. Sabes que a mí no me va ese rollo de las chicas.

Q: Si bueno, yo solía decir lo mismo—decía riendo mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre del labio de la otra rubia—duele?

A: Un poco… pero bueno yo no soy tu!

Q: Sabes que bromeo.

A: Que pasara ahora?

Q: Con nosotras nada, Santana se buscó todo esto. No me sorprende si Brittany termina con ella.

A: Quinn por favor, son tus amigas no digas eso. Tienes que hablar con ella, no quiero que se separen por una estúpida pelea.

Q: Estúpida?! Enserio?—reía—estás viendo tu cara?

A: Oye! Dame algo de crédito, ella no quedo tan bien—dijo bromeando.

Q: Bueno el punto es que no quiero hablar con Santana, al menos no en un futuro cercano.

A: Quinn, no te pongas de digna! Tienes que hacerlo.

Q: Lo haré si tú vienes conmigo.

A: Para que rayos me quieres ahí? Quieres que comencemos otra pelea?!

Q: No, pero si ella no puede estar bien contigo entonces yo no puedo estar bien con ella—dijo levantando los hombros.

A: Esta bien—dijo suspirando—pero deberíamos esperar a que se calmen un poco las cosas.

Q: Eso haremos.

* * *

R: Santana! Demonios, espera!—dijo jalándola del brazo.

S: Suéltame, Berry!

R: Podemos hablar?

S: De qué?! De cómo Fabray me dio la espalda por una puta que acaba de conocer?!

R: Oh vamos, ahora eres la víctima?—dijo con sarcasmo—tu causaste todo esto, eres una estúpida al creer que Brittany te engañaría.

S: Aléjate de mí!—dijo con un tono amenazante.

R: Es tiempo de que seas responsable y dejes de culpar a los demás por todo lo que tú misma has causado.

S: Adiós—dijo alejándose unos pasos.

R: Santana!—dijo haciendo llamar la atención de la morena.

S: Que?!—dijo mirándola con fastidio.

R: Yo… solo quiero que sepas que eres muy importante en mi vida y no importa que suceda, yo estaré contigo.

Santana solo la miro y no dijo nada más, siguió caminando.


	28. This time it's the end

**Este es el ultimo capitulo, tenia mas ideas pero si las ponía creo que nunca lo terminaría, entonces lo dejo hasta aquí y tal vez en un tiempo vuelva a escribir otro :) Gracias por leer y espero les guste...**

* * *

Las vidas de Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez y Brittany S. Pierce dieron un giro completo después de ese último invierno en el que estuvieron todas juntas.

Básicamente se puede decir que tuvieron altibajos en los meses y… años siguientes.

* * *

—Quinn tienes que ir a que te maquillen, dame ese teléfono—dijo intentando quitárselo a la otra rubia pero esta no se lo permitió.

Q: Mi maquillaje está bien, no necesito tanto, kitty!

K: Como quieras. Ellen ya está aquí. Tienes cinco minutos para salir, está bien?... Quinn, hazme caso! Con quien te mensajeas tanto?!

Q: Con Peyton, tengo que ir a ver su nueva exposición esta noche. Falte a la última, no puedo perderme esta, es importante para ella.

K: Quinn! Demonios no podemos viajar hasta Londres en tan poco tiempo.

Q: Lo haremos, la entrevista no durara mucho. Relájate, Kitty, no quiero tener que buscar un nuevo representante porque la última perdió la cabeza!

—Srta. Fabray—dijo alguien tocando a la puerta.

Q: Si?

—Es hora, tiene que salir ya—dijo uno de los chicos de producción.

Y se escucharon los aplausos, cuando la famosa Quinn Fabray entro al set de Ellen DeGeneres, si ahora famosa, a su corta edad ya había logrado ser protagonista de una buena cantidad de films. Y esta vez estaba ahí para hablar del más reciente que protagonizaba junto a Emma Roberts: "Kids in the Street"

E: Bienvenida!—la recibió con un caluroso saludo.

Q: Muchas gracias, es un honor estar aquí—se escucharon de nuevo los gritos.

E: Quinn, nos podrías contar un poco de que va esta nueva historia? "Kids in the Street"

Q: Es acerca de cómo la vida de la vida de estas chicas se está yendo por un camino oscuro y solo quieren volver a cuando eran solo unas niñas jugando en la calle. Son introducidas a fiestas salvajes y drogas a una edad temprana, pierden su inocencia y ellas desearían volver a la forma en que las cosas solían ser.

E: Wow, suena algo fuerte, no es así?

Q: Si, tal vez un poco…

E: Te identificas con tu personaje?

Q: No, no lo creo—risa nerviosa—creo que yo era muy mojigata a comparación de las chicas en el film—rio e hizo reír a todo el set.

E: Si claro, dile eso a mi abuela, tal vez ella se lo crea.

Q: No—rio—lo digo en serio.

E: Dime, Quinn… una artista como tu debe tener una musa o algo que la inspira, tú tienes a alguien?

Lo pensó por unos segundos…

Q: Ah… si lo tengo.

E: Y… puedes decirnos quien es el afortunado o afortunada—le sonrió con picardía.

En ese momento no pudo evitar traer a su memoria una serie de recuerdos que hicieron que su vida cambiara por completo.

**(Flashback)**

A: Tienes que tomar esta oportunidad, Quinn.

Q: Yo, no—dijo aguantándose las lágrimas.

A: No tienes que llorar, esta es lo mejor que te podría suceder.

Y la tomo, le ofrecieron la oportunidad de alargar su estancia en Londres y ser parte del elenco de una primicia del cine que estaba a punto de empezar a grabar. Los directores vieron a Quinn en una pequeña producción que hizo la facultad y no dudaron en ir tras de ella.

Q: Como le diré que no regresare, no puedo…no quiero hacerle esto, hacérmelo a mí… yo la amo.

A: Habla con ella, Quinn. Puede que encuentren una solución. Es tu gran oportunidad, ella debe entenderlo.

Q: No quiero hacerlo por teléfono, Ashley—decía rompiendo en llanto.

A: Entonces compra un boleto de avión y ve a Nueva York. Dijiste que te dieron unos días libres, hazlo.

Q: Lo haré—suspiro pesadamente—tengo que colgar hablaremos luego.

Quinn compro el boleto que la llevaría de regreso a Estados unidos para reunirse con Rachel, temía que todo acabara con esa visita y todos esos pensamientos aumentaron cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de la castaña cuando se encontraron en la puerta de su apartamento.

R: Quinn!—al verla salto de inmediato para abrazarla con fuerza—se supone que llegarías en un mes y medio! Que sucedió?! Di que te quedaras…

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar quebrarse y de inmediato se sumergió en el pecho de Rachel donde dejo caer todas sus lágrimas.

R: Amor, que tienes? Háblame—dijo intentando sacar la cabeza de la rubia para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Q: Rachel… pasó algo.

R: Me estas asustando, dime—dijo con evidente preocupación.

Q: Tranquila, no ha muerto nadie o algo por el estilo—dijo con un tono de cansancio por todas las lágrimas antes derramadas.

R: Okay—dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

Q: Te amo—dijo pegando por completo su cuerpo al de la castaña.

R: Y si hablamos mañana y hoy nos quedamos así—dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Q: Siempre tienes las mejores ideas—dijo dejándole un beso en los labios.

**(Fin Flashback)**

Q: Te diré pero prometes no decirle?—se escucharon las risas de fondo.

E: Lo prometo—dijo levantando se mano en señal de juramento.

Q: Es alguien muy especial para mí, no hemos tenido contacto en un buen rato pero siempre está en mis pensamientos y de alguna forma me ayuda a seguir adelante. Es…—se quedó en silencio por un momento—Rachel Berry—dijo dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

E: La Rachel Berry que todos conocemos?—dijo sorprendida.

Q: La misma.

* * *

S: Ella si debe estar mal de la cabeza—reía al ver la entrevista de la rubia con Ellen.

B: San, déjala—dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

S: Por dios crees que Berry la esté viendo? Eso sería estupendo! Me imagino su cara de tonta enojada—reía a carcajadas.

B: Faberry es TT mundial en este momento—dijo revisando su teléfono.

S: Es lindo que los fans las apoyen y todo eso, pero no crees que lo suyo se acabó desde hace mucho ya?—dijo haciendo la boca de lado.

**(Flashback)**

R: Prometiste que superaríamos todo, Quinn!—dijo con su voz quebrada.

Q: Lo sé, pero eso es de tiempo indefinido. No hay fecha de regreso, Rach y no sé si podamos superarlo—dijo limpiándose una pequeña lagrima.

R: No puedo creer que estemos terminando…

Q:…

R: Puedes prometerme algo?

Q: Mis promesas son inútiles y…

R: No me olvides cuando estés en la sima del mundo… porque créeme que lo estarás.

Q: Eso no es verdad—decía mostrando una sonrisa aun con tristeza—pero eso no podría hacerlo ni aunque lo intentara—dijo para después darle un último abrazo antes de dejar aquel viejo apartamento.

**(Fin Flashback)**

B: Para mi ellas nunca terminaron—dijo con voz dulce.

S: Bueno tengo que irme, me esperan en la agencia.

B: Espero que esta vez sí traigas mi autógrafo de Katy Perry!

S: No voy a estar acosando a todos los artistas que van, Britt. Me despedirán!

B: Eres la mejor agente que tienen, no lo harán—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Santana se inició siendo representante de Rachel, para después ser contratada por una de las grandes empresas de agentes en el mundo: A&amp;S Productions.

* * *

K: Porque dijiste eso?—dijo una vez que estuvieron en su auto directo al aeropuerto.

Q: Decir que?—se hacia la desentendida.

K: No te hagas la tonta.

Q: Ellen me hizo una pregunta y yo respondí con sinceridad, es todo—decía levantando los hombros restándole importancia.

No quiero que juegues con ella, Fabray!—Kurt Hummel.

Q: Ash—refuto viendo el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

K: Que pasa?

Nunca lo haría!—Quinn

Q: Porcelana Hummel—decía rodando los ojos—da igual… está listo mí vestido para los People Choice?

K: Si y se me olvidaba decirte que hay una petición para que presentes un premio.

Q: Cual?

K: Espera—decía leyendo su agenda— Sabes, creo que no deberías hacerlo—decía ocultando la Tablet para que Quinn no viera lo que decía.

Q: No me gusta que me oculten cosas. Cuál es?

K: Es artista femenina favorita…

Q: Y eso tiene algo de malo? Porque no quieres que lo presente?—hablaba sin entender a qué venia la actitud de la otra chica.

K: Quinn… Rachel está nominada en esa categoría.

Q: Oh…

K: Declinare la oferta, no te preocupes.

Q: Porque intentas alejarme de ella? Nunca quieres que viajemos a la ciudad donde vive y siempre haces hasta lo imposible para que no nos encontremos en alguna premiación y cosas por el estilo.

K: Quinn, yo…

Q: Aceptare la oferta y es mi última palabra… ah y esta vez me gustaría asistir sola, no quiero que me pongas algún patán como pareja como las otras veces.

* * *

Después de unas horas de viaje Quinn ya estaba en la exposición de Peyton.

Q: Que linda está usted, señorita Sawyer—decía sorprendiéndola por detrás.

P: Hola—decía abrazándola—al fin alguien a quien me alegre ver. Gracias por venir, Quinn—espeto sincera.

Q: No, yo tengo que disculparme por no haber ido a las anteriores. Esto es—decía mirando a su alrededor—asombroso.

P: Gracias… te vi en la televisión hoy.

Q: Podemos hablar en un lugar privado? Las cámaras no dejan de apuntarnos—decía graciosa.

P: Claro, vamos a mi oficina—decía apuntándole hacia donde estaba.

Q: Y bien que te pareció la entrevista?—pregunto una vez que estuvieron en la oficina.

P: Ellen es un amor.

Q: Me refería a mí!

P: Lo sé—reía—siempre lazas indirectas sobre ella en cada entrevista y nunca sucede nada, enserio crees que mencionar su nombre fue una buena idea?

Q: Me da igual… el domingo presentare el premio por artista femenina favorita y estoy segura que Rachel lo ganara.

P: Y estas bien?

Q: Si, lo estoy. A decir verdad su presencia ya no me pone nerviosa o cosas así.

P: Bueno, pues mucha suerte el domingo, Quinn.

Q: Gracias.

P: Cuando regresas a Los Angeles?

Q: Mañana temprano. Sabes he pensado en irme a vivir a USA de nuevo, siento que ya no pertenezco a Londres, te he dicho que tu encajarías muy bien en no se… Nueva York?

P: Si y ya te he dicho que amo Londres y no quiero ir a ninguna parte?—reía.

Q: Whatever!—sonreía.

* * *

K: Quiero que me permitas arreglarte el domingo.

R: Ya tengo a un profesional para eso, Kurt—hablaba en forma de burla.

K: Ash…

R: Obvio quiero que seas mi estilista!

K: Perfecto… Sabes que ella estará ahí, no?

R: Si… y?

K: Relájate, solo decía.

* * *

Domingo 8 de enero de 2017. Ceremonia de los People Choice Awards, todos los presentes estaban impecables, no faltaba mucho para que dieran por terminada la alfombra roja y así empezar con la entrega de estos premios.

Q: Tal vez si debí dejar que Kitty viniera, tal vez no estaría aquí sentada sola! Y lo peor hablando por celular contigo!—hablaba ya sentada en su butaca.

A: ah gracias, Q—decía sarcástica.

Q: Madre de dios—dijo al ver a Rachel sentarse en una de las butacas, una algo alejada a la de ella.

A: Que?

Q: Nada, ya van a empezar, Adios Ash!

Todo era risas esa noche pues esta vez el encargado de presentar los premios era Neil Patrick Harris y todos estaban muertos de la risa con él.

Quinn ganó el premio a mejor actriz de drama por lo que se encontraba ya detrás del escenario para salir en cualquier momento a presentar el premio que le correspondería entregar.

—Felicidades, Quinn—Dijo con sinceridad Jennifer Lawrence, la cual se llevaba muy bien con Quinn.

Q: Hey! Gracias, Jenn!

J: No me digas que estas nerviosa—hablaba con humor.

Q: Yo?!—decía señalándose con el dedo—claro que no—rio.

J: Ah claro—decía con un toque de sarcasmo—te dejo, regresare a mi lugar.

—Srta. Fabray, sale en 5—dijo uno de los del equipo de producción.

Quinn no lo iba a admitir, pero en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba todo el cuerpo por suerte ella era tan buena actriz y lo disimulaba muy bien.

—Por favor demos la bienvenida a la sexi Quinn Fabray—se escuchó hablar a Neil en el escenario y fue el momento en el que Quinn salió.

Q: Gracias por el particular cumplido, Neil—rio y cuando dejo a de hacerlo vio como a lo lejos Rachel la miraba y fue ahí cuando todo se vino abajo, pero como se había dicho antes ella hizo que nadie lo notara.

Salieron en la pantalla las cinco nominadas y entre ellas obviamente Rachel. Terminaron de pasar y esta vez venia la hora de la verdad.

Q: Y el People Choice va para…—abrió el sobre con delicadeza—Yeah!—dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa—Rachel Berry!

Todos aplaudieron eufóricos, para los fans eso era el mejor regalo que podían recibir, ver a Rachel y a Quinn juntas aunque sea por unos minutos.

Q: Felicidades, Rach—dijo entregándole el premio cuidadosamente y claro no iba a perder la oportunidad de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel no podía evitar mirarla como solo ellas se miraban, las palabras no le salían y solo pudo decirle un simple 'gracias'.

R: Muchas gracias!—Gritos—hay muchas personas a las que me gustaría agradecer, es una lista enorme así que no diré sus nombres ustedes saben quiénes son, pero a quien si daré gracias ahora mismo es a mis fans—gritos—sin ustedes soy prácticamente nada, muchas gracias chicos.

Al terminar las edecanes les indicaron el camino a las chicas para regresar al fondo del escenario.

Q: Sabia que ganarías—dijo una vez que estuvieron un poco alejadas de la multitud.

R: Quinn, tu tenías el sobre, claro que lo sabias!

Q: No, no, nunca lo vi, lo juro.

R: Gracias… y felicitaciones por el tuyo también.

Q: Gracias…

R: Vi la entrevista.

Q: Si… eso es lo que todo el mundo me dice cuando me ve.

R: ah…

Q: Pero no me importaba que ellos lo vieran, me importaba que tu—la señalaba acercándose cada vez más—la vieras.

R: Quinn…—balbuceaba, pues ya estaba hipnotizada por ver los ojos de la rubia a tan poca distancia.

Q: Ven aquí—decía tomándola de la cintura y terminando con la distancia que había entre ellas y… la beso.

R: Para!

Q: Que pasa?

R: No puedes besarme cada que se te dé la gana, Quinn. Tengo sentimientos sabes!?

Q: Lo siento, lo siento. De verdad.

R: Será mejor que regresemos—dijo dispuesta a irse.

Q: No, no, no te vayas… yo… quiero hacerlo bien.

R: Que?

Q: Lo nuestro.

R: Quinn, no nos hemos visto en más de un año, no puedes venir a mí y decirme algo así, es ilógico.

Q: No mientas, claro que nos hemos visto! No puedes olvidar los pequeños momentos… o lo has hecho?—dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

**(Flashback)**

23 de agosto de 2016. Las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Rachel.

Q: Dios, no puedo quitar mis labios de ti, que me has hecho?—decía besándola por todas partes.

R: Yo soy la que no puede alejarse de ti—dijo quitándole la blusa a la rubia—antes de hacerlo, quiero aclarar que…

Q: Si si, lo sé. No somos una pareja… aun—dijo sonriéndole con picardía y volviendo a besar a la castaña.

R: Eres perfecta, Quinn Fabray.

**(Fin Flashback)**

R: No, no, Por supuesto que no.

Q: Me quieres tanto como yo a ti, puedes dejar de negarlo lo que tenemos?! Yo dejaría todo lo que tengo por estar contigo, cuando se trata de ti no importa nada más. Y tampoco me importa rogarte como una estúpida porque tú lo vales, yo solo espero que algún día puedas darte cuenta de eso y que no importa los chismes que digan sobre nosotras ya estoy cansada de decir que salgo con chicos y que lo tuyo fue solo un desliz. Al diablo mis estúpidos contratos, estamos en el siglo XXI y si ellos no pueden aceptar esto me importa un coño!

R: hagámoslo—dijo tomando una de las manos de la rubia.

Q: Si?—decía con ilusión.

R: Digámosles que Faberry nunca se ha ido—dijo sonriendo ampliamente—ahora regresaremos, quitare al anciano que esta junto a mí, te sentaras y me besaras como nunca antes lo habías hecho.

* * *

S: Que rayos! Britt rápido ven a ver esto!

B: Lo sabía! Serán muy buenas actrices, pero ni a mí me puede engañar con algo así.

Las chicas miraban tranquilamente los People cuando de pronto aparece una toma de Rachel y Quinn en donde no podían de dejar de darse besos. Fue una revolución en ese momento.

S: Tu lo sabias?

B: Ellas nunca me lo dijeron pero de alguna forma lo sabía.

S: Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?!

B: Te lo dije y nunca me escuchabas, San!

S: Que demonios tienen en la cabeza, ni siquiera a nosotros nos lo contaron?! Cuanto tiempo crees que lo hayan tenido oculto?

B: No lo sé, años tal vez.

* * *

Los premios habían terminado y las chicas se disponían a subir a su auto, pero era de esperarse que los reporteros no las dejarían ir así tan fácil.

—Podrían aclarar lo que sucedió ahí adentro? Desde cuando son pareja?

Q: No contestaremos nada! Vamos, Rach—dijo pasando su mano en sima del hombro de la castaña.

R: No, espera Quinn. Quiero decir algo—dijo acercándose a los reporteros—Estamos juntas desde hace mucho ya—se escucharon voces de todo el mundo hablando de ellas—escuchen esto porfavor… probablemente ustedes piensen que esa noche donde nos vieron por primera vez juntas en Nueva York fue la última, pero no es así. Debo admitir que lo no todo fue felicidad entre ella y yo todo el tiempo, estuvimos tiempo separadas? Si, pero eso no me importa ahora porque es pasado y me siento orgullosa de decir que Quinn Fabray es mi novia y lo más seguro en un futuro no muy lejano mi esposa—dijo mirando a la rubia con cariño—solo espero obtener el debido respeto por parte de ustedes, gracias—dijo subiendo a su camioneta.

Q: Así que tu esposa ehh—dijo levantando una ceja.

R: No te sientas, Fabray. No es para tanto—decía bromeando.

Q: Ahora que estamos juntas a los ojos de todos…donde te gustaría vivir?

R: Quiero vivir donde están todos nuestros amigos.

R, Q: Nueva York—dijeron al unísono.

R: Ya me aburrí del calor insoportable de Los Angeles.

Q: Perfecto… espera—dijo contestando su teléfono—Hola? Ah espera San, estoy con Rachel pondré el altavoz.

S: Okay… me pueden explicar que rayos acabo de ver?!

R: Relájate no has visto nada nuevo.

S: Desde cuándo? Cómo? Porque ni siquiera a Britt y a mí no lo dijeron? Lo sabe lady Hummel?

Q: No, nadie lo sabía. Solo Rach y yo. Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? Me dará jaqueca!

R: Y alégrate, porque nos mudaremos a Nueva York… de nuevo—reía.

S: Lo que dice el Hobbit es enserio, Fabray?

Q: Podrías dejar de decirle así?! Y si es enserio.

B: Significa que estaremos todos juntos otra vez—hablaba emocionada.

R: Hola, Britt. Así es.

* * *

Todo estaba bien, las chicas se habían establecido en Nueva York. Ya nada podría arruinarles su felicidad. Rachel continuaba grabando otro disco, Quinn estaba en pleno rodaje de "kids in the Street", Santana era una de las más importantes agentes de artistas de talla internacional y Brittany abrió su propio estudio de baile junto a Mike Chang.

* * *

Q: Amor, acaban de traernos nuestros premios, no quieres abrir el tuyo?

R: No es tan importante.

Q: Vamos, Rach. Ábrelo.

R: Okay—dijo yendo a la sala para abrir la caja con el premio.

Q: Este es mío y este—dijo dándole la caja—es tuyo.

R: Veamos—abrió la caja y se quedó en silencio por un momento—Quinn… que es esto?—dijo sacando un anillo del fondo.

Quinn le quito el anillo de la mano y se arrodillo para después decir las palabras mágicas.

Q: Apuesto a que tu querías hacer esto pero no podía esperar más.

R: Quinn…

Q: Rachel Berry… te casarías conmigo?—dijo nerviosa.

R: …

**—FIN—**


End file.
